La Sexta Fantasia
by maestrodelvuelo
Summary: Antiguamente, diez espers salvaron el mundo de la Guerra Magica... y ahora, han renacido. Crossover FF6 con Digimon Frontier. Cameo de alguien de otro FF. Referencias chistosas algo oscuras. Ahora, que la fantasia evolucione...
1. Chapter 1

(En escena el cubil del autor. El PC encendiéndose y su Yami apareciendo)

YAMI-AUTOR: Bien, ¿Qué va a ser hoy?

AUTOR: Uh, la historia de hoy te va a encantar. Tiene monstruos, armadurabots, naves, príncipes, guerreras, un imperio, ninjas, identidades secretas, y mucha magia…

YAMI-AUTOR: Excelente… ¿Qué, empezamos?

AUTOR: Ya mismo. Ejem. Hace mucho, la Guerra de la Magia redujo el mundo a un simple páramo abrasado, y la magia simplemente dejo de existir. 1000 años después, la maquinaria ha vuelto y reina la alta tecnología. Pero hay algunos que esclavizarían el mundo reviviendo ese poder mortalmente destructivo llamado Magia. ¿Es posible que aquellos en el poder estén a punto de repetir un error fatal?

YAMI-AUTOR: ¿A mi me preguntas?

************************************************************

(Un pueblo en mitad de las montañas. La nieve cae con fuerza, y tres armadurabots y sus ocupantes llegan a la entrada del lugar. Dos soldados y una chica inspeccionan.)

BIGGS: Aquí esta el pueblo.

WEDGE: Es difícil creer que se haya encontrado un Esper Elemental intacto aquí, que ya han pasado 1000 años desde la Guerra de la Magia.

BIGGS: ¿Estará vivo aun?

WEDGE: Debería, por la urgencia de la misión.

BIGGS: Y esta chica, la hechicera… ¿Por qué esta aquí? He oído que fue capaz de freír cincuenta de las armadurabots con sus ocupantes en tres minutos o menos.

WEDGE: Bah, todo entrenamientos. La corona esclavizante que lleva la aparta de toda conciencia. Obedecerá sin rechistar, tranquilo.

BIGGS: Nos acercaremos desde el este. ¡Vamos!

Avanzan por el pueblo disparando todo lo que se mueva. Entre los gritos agonizantes nos enteramos de que el pueblo se llama Narshe y el Esper Elemental esta en la minas.

WEDGE: Según nuestras 'fuentes' el Esper Elemental esta en una galería de la mina.

BIGGS: Yo me encargare.

(Rompen la pared y llegan hasta la criatura. Pero la chica se arrima demasiado.)

WEDGE: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sabes algo que nosotros no?

CHICA: Mmmm…

La criatura y la chica intercambian unos rayos luminosos entre ellos. Los soldados se acercaron y fueron fritos vivos. Después de la 'conexión', ella solo vio oscuridad...

(En una casa del pueblo. El viejo ocupante de la chabola tiene a la chica en cama.)

CHICA: Ah… donde estoy…

VIEJO: ¡Vaya! Y solo le acabo de quitar el collarín este…

CHICA: La cabeza… me duele…

VIEJO: Claro. Es una corona esclavizante, esos te tenían completamente bajo control.

CHICA: No puedo recordar nada…

VIEJO: Tranquila, ya te volverá la memoria, si le das tiempo.

(Bip, pantalla de analizador. Una joven misteriosa controlada por el Imperio, nacida con el don de la Magia. Terra Bradford, alguien que se nos descubrirá, pero más tarde…)

TERRA: Me llamo Terra, si.

VIEJO: ¡Impresionante! Nunca vi a alguien que se recupera tan rápido.

VOZ: ¡Abran! ¡Devuélvenos la chica y la Armadura Magitek!

VOZ 2: Estamos buscándola. ¡Es una oficial del Imperio!

VIEJO: Tengo que sacarte de aquí. No hay tiempo de explicar. ¡Por aquí!

TERRA: ¿Eh?

VIEJO: Ábrete camino por las minas. Yo mantendré ocupados a esos brutos.

Terra se fue por un pasaje que llevaba a la mina de Narshe. Comprobó que llevaba una espada enfundada, y la uso para sacudirse de encima criaturas salvajes. Hacia el final…

VOZ: La encontré. ¡A por ella!

TERRA: ¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa?

(El suelo se hundió antes de que sus perseguidores la pillaran. Como se cayó de cabeza, se dio un porrazo que la dejó dormida un buen rato, con una visión de su pasado…)

_KEFKA: Mi pequeña dulce maga… con esta corona puesta eres prácticamente MIA! _

_(Los tipos son el general Kefka, con cara de payaso maquillado, y el emperador Gestahl, el rey del Imperio. La están ordenando machacar a sus propios soldados.)_

_KEFKA: ¡Je je je je je je! ¡Si, quémalo todo! _

_GESTAHL: Estamos al borde de un gran progreso. ¡En los días sucesivos, asistiremos a una recuperación total del poder de la Magia! ¡Es nuestro destino, y solo nuestro, tomar esta fuerza mística y reclamar lo que es nuestro por derecho propio! ¡Con nuestro recién adquirido poder, nada se nos pondrá en medio! _

_PUBLICO: ¡Larga vida al Emperador Gestahl! _

(De vuelta en casa del viejo, un mozo con cara de pillo le esta hablando.)

VIEJO: ¡Te has tardado, chico! ¿Cómo va el negocio del mangoneo?

(Bip, pantalla de analizador. Cazador de tesoros y viajero empedernido, busca por todo el mundo las reliquias del pasado. Locke Cole, una figura importante de la rebelión.)

LOCKE: ¡Prefiero el termino 'cazatesoros'!

VIEJO: Ah, tonterías de semántica.

LOCKE: ¡Hay mucha diferencia! De todas formas… Me llamabas para algo, ¿No?

VIEJO: Si. Hay una chica que quiero que conozcas.

LOCKE: Será mejor que no tenga que ver con esa bruja de la Armadura Magitek.

VIEJO: Las tropas imperiales la persiguen mientras hablamos. Este pueblo no es rival para el Imperio, nuestra independencia solo podrá suceder si uniéramos fuerzas con los Retornantes, el grupo de resistencia. Esa chica no es responsable de lo que hacia, tienes que hacer que entienda nuestro problema. Primero habla con el rey de Fígaro.

LOCKE: Esta bien. Será mejor que la ayudemos.

El cazatesoros de las narices se fue por el mismo camino y llego hasta donde Terra se hallaba. Lo que no sabía era que los soldados le siguieron, y ella no reaccionaba…

LOCKE: Porras… hay demasiados…

SER: ¡Kupo!

LOCKE: ¿? Son moogles… ¿Queréis ayudar?

MOOGLES: ¡Kupo!

Llegaron un puñado grande de moogles, ositos con alas, y ayudaron al chico a cubrir todos los flancos. Los bichitos la emprendieron a palos y los soldados cayeron.

LOCKE: Gracias, chicos. Nos salvasteis el culo… a los dos.

MOOGLE: Nada, hombre, a mandar.

LOCKE: ¿? ¡Si habla!

MOOGLE: ¿Por qué todos dirán lo mismo, kupo? Bueno, me llamo Mog, hasta otra.

(Bip, pantalla de analizador. Admirador de los humanos, de lengua rápida y amante del baile. Mog, el líder moogle. Una gran ayuda en un paquete pequeño.)

MOG: Si me necesitarais, me encontrareis. Os lo aseguro. ¡Hasta luego, kupo!

LOCKE: Vale, adiós…

(Se llevo a Terra hasta un callejón sin salida aparente. Empezó a despertar.)

LOCKE: Eh, veo que ya estas de vuelta…

TERRA: ¿Tú me has salvado?

LOCKE: Guarda las gracias para los moogles, sin ellos estaríamos fritos.

TERRA: No puedo recordar nada, del pasado o de ahora mismo…

LOCKE: ¿Tienes amnesia?

TERRA: Un señor viejo me dijo que ya me volvería…

LOCKE: Dale tiempo. ¡Pero estas a salvo conmigo, te lo prometo! No pienso dejarte hasta que te vuelva la memoria. Ah, recuerda al menos esta salida, nos será útil.

*******************************************************

YAMI-AUTOR: Un momento. ¿Por qué has puesto 'crossover con Digimon Frontier'?

AUTOR: ¿Recuerdas los DVD Box que se me han ido 'cayendo' al puchero, no?

YAMI-AUTOR: ¡AAARRRGG! ¡Ese era el último! ¡Mi colección...!

*********************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

Salieron por un conducto secreto del pueblo de Narshe y bajaron las montañas para llegar a un pequeño desierto. Según Locke, por allí vivía el rey del Castillo Fígaro.

GUARDIA: Ah, eres tú, Locke. Pasad.

LOCKE: Por supuesto, venimos a ver al rey.

Se dirigieron a la sala del trono, Locke estuvo hablando con un tipo engalanado delante de Terra y luego les pregunto por si era ella la interesada.

HOMBRE: ¿Te refieres a esta mujercita?

TERRA: ¿Quién te crees que eres?

(Bip, pantalla de analizador. El joven rey del Castillo Fígaro, simpatizante del Imperio, y maestro diseñador de maquinaria. Edgar Fígaro, es un verdadero ligón.)

EDGAR: Soy Edgar, el rey del Castillo de Fígaro.

LOCKE: ¿Qué, sorprendida? Te veré mas tarde. (Ahueca)

EDGAR: Así que eres una soldado imperial. No problem, Fígaro y el Imperio se llevan bien. Relájate mientras permanezcas aquí. Nunca dañaría a una dama.

TERRA: Oye, ¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Es por mis habilidades?

EDGAR: Te daré tres razones. Una, tu belleza me ha cautivado. Dos, me muero por saber si soy tu tipo. Supongo que tus habilidades, sean las que sean, serian lo tercero.

TERRA: ¿A ti que te pasa?

EDGAR: Bah, supongo que mi técnica se esta quedando vieja...

TERRA: _Cualquier chica le encontraría muy lanzado. Pero ni yo soy muy normal…_

Se fue a mirar un poco el castillo. En las alcobas se encontró a una doncella muy vieja que fue la comadrona de Edgar. Le explico una historia.

COMADRONA: Si, Edgar tiene un hermano gemelo. Era un chico muy majo…

(Bip, pantalla de analizador. El hermano gemelo del rey Edgar, que cambio el trono por su propia libertad. Sabin Fígaro, experto del arte marcial del Blitz.)

_SABIN: Eh, hermano, ¿Qué es lo que pasa con papa?_

_EDGAR: ¿Pero estás cegato? ¡Estamos hablando de la sucesión! Mira que palidez…_

_SABIN: ¿Y que es eso? Hermano…No estarás llorando…_

COMADRONA: Si, se llama Sabin. Como se parecía a su padre. Cuando se fue de casa era un chiquillo adorable. Me pregunto como le ira ahora.

(Edgar llega a la habitación y se une a la tertulia sacando a la comadrona de ella.)

EDGAR: Bueno, ¿Qué te parece el castillo, eh?

TERRA: Oh, es muy digno de un rey, no lo puedo negar. Me gusta.

GUARDIA: ¡Rey Edgar! Alguien del Imperio quiere verle.

EDGAR: Posiblemente Kefka, seguro.

TERRA: Kefka… se que me suena…

(En medio del desierto, el interpelado masculla mientras avanza por la arena.)

KEFKA: Grrrr, estúpidas ordenes de Gestahl… ¡Edgar, cabeza de chorlito! ¿Por qué tenias que vivir en medio de la nada arenosa? Estas misiones de reconocimiento…

SOLDADO: ¿Señor?

KEFKA: Ejem… ¡Tengo arena en las botas!

SOLDADO: ¡Señor, si, señor! (Limpia)

KEFKA: Mejor. Idiotas… ¡Eh, fuera de mi camino!

(Aparto a empujones a los pocos guardias de Edgar que había en la entrada)

EDGAR: ¿Qué trae a Kefka, el servidor de Gestahl, a nuestra presencia?

KEFKA: Una chica sin importancia se ha escapado de nosotros recientemente. Hemos oído que se fue a buscar refugio aquí. ¿Qué sabes de ello?

EDGAR: Eso no tendrá que ver con la 'bruja' de la que todos rumorean, espero.

KEFKA: ¡Mentiras! Simplemente… nos robo algo valioso. ¿Esta aquí?

EDGAR: Que difícil la pregunta. Aquí hay tantas chicas como granos de arena. No puedo seguirlas la pista a todas, señor. Aunque me gustara.

KEFKA: No me gustaría ser tú si me mientes. Espero que no le pase nada a tu castillo.

(El general se larga riéndose malignamente. Locke entra en la escena con Terra.)

LOCKE: Le faltan un par de tornillos, ¿No?

EDGAR: ¿Tienes ahí a Terra? Llévatela a su cuarto. (a ella) Lo siento chica, el canciller y yo tenemos que planear cierta estrategia. A veces odio ser rey. Si me disculpas…

LOCKE: Vente conmigo.

(Se van a las alcobas y le muestran a Terra la suya. Ella quiere saber más de todo.)

TERRA: Así que te llamas Locke. Edgar me hablo de ti. ¿Eres un ladrón de verdad?

LOCKE: ¡No! ¡Cazatesoros! Pero mira, en apariencia Edgar ayuda al Imperio, pero en verdad apoya a los Retornantes, una organización que se opone a el. Yo soy su contacto con ese grupo. Y el hombre que viste en Narshe es el viejo Arvis, uno de nosotros.

TERRA: El Imperio… ¡Pero yo soy una soldado del Imperio!

LOCKE: ¡No es verdad! Te estaban usando. Las cosas son distintas ahora.

TERRA: No entiendo… ¿Qué debo hacer?

LOCKE: No puedo decirte. Pero no tienes que decidir ahora, ya encontraras tu camino.

TERRA: Pero como sabré… que camino es el bueno…

(A la mañana siguiente algo olía a quemado en la zona del Castillo Fígaro.)

EDGAR: ¿Pero que…? ¿Qué esta pasando ahí?

GUARDIA: ¡Es el Imperio! ¡O sea, que es Kefka!

EDGAR: ¡¿Qué se supone que esta haciendo, general?!

KEFKA: Dame a la chica. ¡YA!

EDGAR: ¡No se de que me habla!

KEFKA: Entonces, bienvenido a la barbacoa. ¡JUA JA JA JA JA JA!

(Pues tenia razón el tío. El castillo de Edgar estaba en llamas desde la madrugada.)

EDGAR: ¡Prepararos!

GUARDIA: ¡Señor, si, señor!

KEFKA: ¿Ya cambiaste de opinión?

EDGAR: Supongo que no hay otro remedio. O quizás si. (Se pira)

KEFKA: Ah, que bochornoso que un rey escape dejando a su gente. ¡Me encanta!

(En realidad, el reyezuelo ha llamado a sus chocobos amaestrados, unas aves zancudas.

Pega un aviso a Terra y Locke y se montan para alejarse del peligro.)

EDGAR: ¡Venga, sumergiros ya!

ALTAVOZ: Fígaro Modo Inmersión: adelante gadjeto-castillo. (ops, eso sobraba)

CANCILLER: Nadie se burla de la gente de Fígaro.

KEFKA: ¡Arg! ¡COGERLOS!

Al ver que le ganaban terreno, el tipo soltó un par de soldados en armadurabot para ver si les atrapaban. Locke preparo su cuchillo de carnicero y Edgar su auto-ballesta, así sin bajar de los chocobos intentarían medirse con los soldados. Terra no quiso quedar como la inútil, y lanzo unos bolazos de fuego sin que sus amigos supieran bien como lo hizo.

LOCKE: Edgar… se te ve así como asustado.

EDGAR: Peroooooo ¿Tu ha VISTO lo mismo que yo?

LOCKE: Si, claro. Esta chica esta bien preparada contra todo.

EDGAR: ¡Es alucinante! ¡Eso fue magia! ¡MAGIA!

LOCKE: ¿Fue magiaaaaaa…?

AMBOS: Gggñññ… (espumarajos)

EDGAR: ¡Terra! ¿Dónde p****as aprendiste eso?

TERRA: Perdón, es que…

LOCKE: No, perdona tu... yo tampoco quería convertir esto en un drama.

EDGAR: Ni yo, pero es que nunca había visto magia antes, entiéndeme.

LOCKE: Oye, Terra puede usar magia y nosotros no, esa es la única diferencia clave entre nosotros. El hecho es que ahora puede ayudarnos mucho.

TERRA: Gracias, Locke. Y a ti, Edgar.

(La moza pone una cara que hace sudar en frío a los dos hombretones.)

AMBOS: Gggñññ… (como tomates)

SOLDADO: ¿Vais a tardar mucho? (saca periódico) Voy a adelantar el crucigrama.

KEKFA: Hijo de buceador… ¡Pagaran por eso!

(Al final, se ocuparon de los guerreros Magitek y siguieron atravesando el desierto.)

EDGAR: Bueno, el castillo ya esta a salvo.

TERRA: ¿Ese tipo es malo? Tengo miedo.

LOCKE: Todos los miembros de los Retornantes te apoyan, tranquila.

EDGAR: Nuestro mentor se llama Banon, le gustaría mucho conocerte. Al parecer, la Magia va a marcar la diferencia para quien quiera ganar esta guerra.

TERRA: La magia, eh…

EDGAR: Terra tiene poderes mágicos. Y ese Esper Elemental pareció reaccionar a ella, según me dices. ¿Crees que puede haber una conexión?

TERRA: ¡No tengo ni zorra! A mí al menos me es normal tener este poder…

EDGAR: Pero no hay persona humana que nazca con este tipo de poderes…

(Silencio incomodo)

EDGAR: Perdón.

TERRA: ¿Qué debo hacer?

EDGAR: Mira, se que el Imperio ira a por ti. Y si te echan las manos encima, el mundo estará acabado. Terra, tu quieres entender por que tienes tus poderes, ¿No?

TERRA: Mmm…

EDGAR: Vale. Hacia el sur hay una cueva que conduce a Fígaro Sur. ¡Vamos!

Tras dejar los chocobos marchar y meterse por la caverna, llegaron a un claro a poca distancia del mencionado Fígaro Sur. Vieron una figura oscura que se dirigía al pub, si no fuera por que iban allí de todas formas jurarían que les indicaba el camino...

(Entran al saloon. Hay poca gente y el mesero esta atendiendo a un tipo de traje ninja.)

LOCKE: Yo pediré. ¡Eh, mesero! ¡Traiga tres vasos fresquitos!

NINJA: Mmm…

LOCKE: Oye, podías saludar al menos.

EDGAR: Espera… Este tipo se me hace muy familiar. ¡Anda, ya se, es Shadow!

TERRA: ¿Quién es ese?

EDGAR: Es el famoso ninja a sueldo Shadow. Vendería a su abuela por dos reales.

(Bip, pantalla de analizador. No le debe lealtad a nadie, y haría lo que sea por dinero. Viene y se va como el viento. Shadow el ninja, aquello que lance, despídete de ello.)

LOCKE: Mejor no acercarse a el de momento.

TERRA: ¿Cómo se llama el perro?

EDGAR: ¡Terra!

SHADOW: Interceptor. No te acerques, que muerde.

TERRA: Ah, vale.

MESERO: Eh, el rey Edgar. Cuanto tiempo.

EDGAR: ¿Dónde están todos? No habrán ido a por setas, no es la época.

MESERO: Es por que el maestro Duncan se ha llevado a sus alumnos al monte Kolts. Allí van a practicar unas técnicas de lucha muy difíciles, algo del 'Blitz'.

EDGAR: ¡El Blitz! ¡Mi hermano es uno de ellos! ¡A buscarle!


	3. Chapter 3

Salieron de allí casi pitando y tomaron el sendero del monte Kolts. Andando por esos caminos de cabra vieron otra vez una figura oscura, pero esta vez sabían que no podía ser Shadow. Si no era el, tenían que averiguar cual de los excursionistas era.

TERRA: Chicos, ahí hay alguien plantado que espera.

CHICO: Sabin os ha enviado a por mi, ¿Verdad?

EDGAR: ¿Quién eres? ¿Es que Sabin anda por aquí?

LOCKE: Tú eras el que nos seguía los pasos hace un rato, ¿No?

CHICO: ¡Brillante! Soy Vargas, hijo de Duncan. Que mala suerte que me pillarais.

El alumno de karateka esta de mal humor, y los viajeros no tuvieron otra que quitarle de en medio por las malas. Con las armas de siempre, pero Terra no quiso llamar a lo tonto la atención y se limito a espadearle. Después de un rato estaban molidos...

VOZ: ¡Ya esta bien, Vargas!

VARGAS: ¿Eres tu, Sabin?

SABIN: Vargas, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Cómo le hiciste eso a tu propio padre?

VARGAS: ¡Idiota! Cometió el error de elegirte como sucesor… ¡Y me dejo atrás!

SABIN: ¡Nooo! Fuiste tú al que eligió, me lo dijo.

VARGAS: ¡Mentiroso!

SABIN: Nuestro maestro te quería ver a ti como su sucesor, no a mí. Apreciaba mucho tu espíritu de entrega. Si no le hubieras hecho eso…

VARGAS: ¡Basta de mentir! Ahora prueba mi técnica mortal. ¡Puño Ventisca!

LOCKE: Vaya, ya creí que se olvidaron de nosotros… ¡Uaaah!

(Les arrastra por el viento, pero Sabin se pone en postura especial y ni se despeina.)

VARGAS: Ah, Sabin… El maestro te ha enseñado bien. El destino ha querido que nos entrenáramos juntos, y el destino quiere ahora tu fin. ¡Vamos!

(La lucha continua solo entre ellos dos. Pero están muy igualados, Sabin se lo piensa.)

SABIN: _Rápido... Las enseñanzas del maestro… Tengo que usar un Blitz._

VARGAS: ¡Ya me he cansado!

SABIN: Pues yo también. (posición) ¡Iiiiiiaaaaaaaah! ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!

(¿Ep? Si os fijáis bien, las dos técnicas se parecen muy mucho.)

VARGAS: ¡Aaaaaag! ¡Ya te había enseñado ESO…! (desmayo)

SABIN: Si no hubiera tenido esa prisa por conseguir poder…

EDGAR: ¡Sabin!

SABIN: ¿Mi hermano, aquí?

LOCKE: Parece que los hermanos se han reunido otra vez.

TERRA: A primera vista pensé que era un culturista que se perdió camino al gimnasio.

SABIN: ¿Un culturista, eh? Me lo tomare como un cumplido. ¿Pero que hacéis aquí?

EDGAR: Estamos de camino por las montañas.

SABIN: Al escondite de los Retornantes, sin duda. He vigilado desde lejos, esperando que el mundo recuperara la cordura. A este paso, Fígaro se volverá un títere del Imperio.

EDGAR: Nuestro momento para contraatacar ha llegado. El Imperio debe pagar.

SABIN: ¿Creéis que un bruto como yo os podría servir de algo?

EDGAR: ¿Te unirías a nosotros, Sabin…?

SABIN: Bueno, supongo que el maestro Duncan descansaría mas en paz si supiera que su discípulo tomo parte en devolver la paz al mundo.

LOCKE: Pues entonces vamos.

TERRA: Si, que no se lo piense tres veces.

Al salir del monte Kolts, solo quedaba cruzar una pradera hacia el norte dentro de un valle, para por fin pisar el terreno de los Retornantes. Entraron al escondite.

EDGAR: ¡Eh, Banon! Hemos traído a la chica con nosotros.

BANON: ¿Es esa la mujer que sabe hablar con los Esper Elementales?

EDGAR: Parece que el Imperio tenia completo control sobre ella.

BANON: Las palomas mensajeras me han traído pruebas de que se cargo cincuenta de los soldados Magitek en cuestión de minutos. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?

TERRA: ¡No, mentira!

EDGAR: ¡Banon, por favor! La pobre no recuerda nada. Déjala.

BANON: Entonces vale… Quizás hayáis oído esta historia. Una vez, cuando el mundo era puro e inocente, existió una caja que nunca debía ser abierta. Pero algún loco tuvo que tocarla y libero todos los males sobre el mundo. La envidia, el odio, la violencia. Y dentro de la caja solo quedó un pequeño rayo de luz: la Esperanza. Ahora que tenemos que enfrentarnos a esos males, veo que tú eres esa luz. Nuestra esperanza.

TERRA: ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

BANON: Estoy cansado… Hablaremos después.

(El jefe se fue y los amigos se dispersaron por el escondite. Terra fue buscándolos.)

TERRA: Ah, Edgar. Estabas aquí…

EDGAR: Oye, se que es difícil convencerte para hacer semejante cosa. Pero si te estas sintiendo obligada, nos estaríamos poniendo al nivel del Imperio. Debes decidir tu sola.

TERRA: Supongo que no sois como ellos... Gracias.

SABIN: Lo único que quiero añadir es que puedes fiarte de mi hermano sin reparos. El siempre ha sido justo conmigo. ¡Pero no le digas que te he dicho esto!

TERRA: Ah, tranquilo. No le iba a decir nada.

LOCKE: Mira, Terra. Alguien importante para mi fue encerrado por el Imperio, por eso les odio desde entonces. Me uní a los Retornantes cuando me entere de que ese Imperio estaba corrupto hasta el hueso. Quería ser el que marcara la diferencia.

TERRA: Pero yo no tengo a nadie 'importante' en mi vida…

LOCKE: No es verdad. Estoy seguro de que hay gente a la que le importas, hazme caso.

(Se reunieron y fueron a entrevistarse con Banon de nuevo.)

BANON: Bueno, ¿Ya decidiste? ¿Serás nuestra última esperanza?

TERRA: Si. Lo seré.

BANON: ¡Si! ¡Que bien!

TERRA: Pero tengo miedo… No se lo que hay que hacer.

BANON: Si trabajamos juntos lo conseguiremos. ¡Nunca abandonéis la esperanza! Eh, iros a buscar a los demás, que tengo un plan que contaros.

(Mas tarde, todos los rebeldes ya estaban en la misma habitación con ellos.)

BANON: Vale. Ya sabemos todos que el Imperio esta usando maquinaria Magitek para la batalla. La cosa esta en saber como las construye.

EDGAR: Yo hice que Locke investigara el rumor de que el Imperio esta forzando a los mejores eruditos a estudiar a los Esper Elementales.

LOCKE: El follón que se monto en Narshe fue culpa también de un Esper.

TERRA: ¿Me estáis contando que tienen algo que ver Espers y aparatos Magitek?

BANON: Solo recuerdo una cosa que los relacione sin duda…

EDGAR: No te referirás…

BANON: ¡Si, a la Guerra de la Magia!

LOCKE: A mi, mi abuela me contaba historias de maquinas mágicas. ¿Serian verdad?

BANON: Es solo especulación. Pero estudios históricos nos dan muchas teorías muy aterradoras. Según ellas, humanos y maquinas eran inyectados con el poder de Espers.

TERRA: Bueno, eso explica la fuerza de las armas Magitek.

BANON: Es arriesgado, pero si hacemos que Terra 'hable' con ese Esper Elemental, quizás conseguiríamos que se despierte y nos haga caso.

TERRA: ¡Venga, lo haré!

SABIN: ¡Eh, suenas como si lo disfrutaras!

TIPO: ¡Emergencia! Señor Banon, el Imperio ha tomado Fígaro Sur. Vienen para acá.

BANON: Así que nos han pillado. ¡No hay momento que perder!

EDGAR: ¡Eh, Locke!

LOCKE: Si, ya se. Alguien tiene que infiltrarse en Fígaro y retrasar a los del Imperio.

EDGAR: Es un trabajo hecho para ti. ¡Suerte, tío!

LOCKE: Terra… prométeme que me esperaras. Y de paso, también que no dejaras que cierto rey anónimo se te acerque demasiado, ya me entiendes, ¡Porras!

EDGAR: ¡Locke, eso sobraba!

SABIN: Jope, hermano. Me pregunto si vas a madurar algún día…

BANON: Oídme, ¿Qué hacemos?

EDGAR: Iremos por el río Lete y nos dirigiremos hasta Narshe. Quiero ver ese Esper.

BANON: ¡Andando!

Tomaron una balsa y bajaron por el río sabiendo que la desembocadura estaba muy cerca de Narshe. La travesía no tuvo nada digno de mención hasta casi el final…

TERRA: ¡Ep! ¡Mirar al frente, chicos!

PULPO: Je, je, je. ¡Se acabo el juego, muñecos! ¡No hagáis enfadar al pulpo Ultros!

SABIN: ¡Jobar! ¡Todos a quitarle de en medio!

Esta vez Terra no se corto a la hora de foguear al bicho, Edgar agradeció el tener aun su ballesta, y Sabin preparo sus Meteoros de Pegaso para cuando se acercaba mucho a la balsa. Banon les curaba de vez en cuando, y el molusco prefirió largarse.

ULTROS: ¡Yep! Eso es todo, chicos. (se va).

SABIN: Creo que le hemos machacado.

EDGAR: Yo no me apostaría nada. Sigue bajo el agua.

TERRA: (¡chas!) ¡Ah! ¡Me coge la pierna!

SABIN: Se va enterar. ¡Le voy a encajar un Blitz!

EDGAR: ¡Sabin, quieto…!

(Pues se tiro al agua. Consiguió que soltara a Terra, pero no pudo volver a subir.)

BANON: La corriente es muy fuerte, no se si llegara… Pero se que podrá.

EDGAR: Mucho te fías de el. Que es mi hermano…

SABIN: (Flota)… ¡Que viva Led Zeppelin! (glu glu glu)

EDGAR: Ese ya no vuelve... ¡Sabin, ten cuidado!


	4. Chapter 4

Todo esto estaba siendo observado por Mog el osito volador, en cuanto vio que no podía hacer mucho se decidió a volver a Fígaro a buscar a Locke. El Imperio no para…

(El cazatesoros esta vigilando en un callejón. Ve a todos los soldados listos.)

LOCKE: Porras… A ver como salgo yo de aquí ahora para llegar a Narshe…

(Se metió por un lugar con solo un soldado. Creía que podría con el.)

SOLDADO: ¡Alto! ¿Tú eres Locke el ladrón?

LOCKE: ¡Es cazatesoros! ¡Como me llames eso te saco los hígados!

(Le dio un leñazo y se puso su ropa de soldado.)

LOCKE: Al final ha valido la pena. Mientras no sepan que soy yo, todo ira bien…

(Mas adelante, llego a un punto sin vigilancia policial. Miro por una rendija.)

VOZ: ¡Esto es lo que se merecen los traidores, perra!

LOCKE: _Eh, esa rubia la conozco… Es una general del Imperio. _

(Bip, pantalla de analizador. El producto de un experimento genético, una guerrera Magitek con un alma pura como nieve. Celes Chere, una rubia muy legal… y dura.)

GUARDIA: Así que la todopoderosa Celes ha caído, ¿Eh?

CELES: Como podéis servir a esos cobardes…

GUARDIA: Vigila esa lengua, mona.

CELES: ¿Es verdad o no que Kefka quiere envenenar a la gente de Doma, al este?

GUARDIA: ¡Te calles! No me gustaría estar en tu lugar mañana. ¡Soldado, vigílala!

SOLDADO: ¡Si, señor! ¡Puedo tirarme días sin dormir, señor!

(La deja bien encadenada y se larga. En cuanto dobla la esquina, Locke entra allí.)

LOCKE: Lo veía venir. Ya esta roque…

CELES: ¿Soldado? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

LOCKE: Uy, todavía llevo esto puesto… (Se lo quita) Soy Locke, un Retornante.

CELES: ¡De los Retornantes! Soy la General Celes… o lo era. Ahora, una traidora.

LOCKE: ¡Vámonos!

CELES: ¿Piensas llevarme contigo? Gracias, pero no. Casi no puedo andar. No quiero ser desagradecida, pero no podrás ocultarme por siempre. Estoy mejor así…

LOCKE: Lo haré. ¡Te protegeré! Estarás bien, te lo prometo.

(A la salida, dejaron el campamento y se alejaron echando virutas. Al estar lejos…)

CELES: No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué me ayudas?

LOCKE: Me recuerdas mucho a alguien. Además, quiero hacerlo. ¡Vamos!

En la cueva que condujo a Terra y Edgar hacia Fígaro Locke siguió llevándola por el buen camino. Pero casi al final, Celes tendría una oportunidad de probarse.

LOCKE: Oye, ¿Qué es ese ruido?

CELES: ¡Ah! ¡Lo reconozco, es la Armadura Túnel!

Y apareció la mencionada, una armadurabot sin piloto preparada para moverse por las cuevas. Locke se puso en posición, pero los chispazos potenciales eran peligrosos.

CELES: Ya se. Atraeré su ataque de energía, así no te dañara.

LOCKE: ¿Qué cosa?

CELES: Simplemente puedo absorber la energía con mi poder de la Runa. ¡Míralo!

La chica saco su espada y la sostuvo en alto. A partir de eso, todos los chispazos iban hacia ella comiéndoselos como un pararrayos. El ratero aprovecho para cascar todas y cada una de las articulaciones del robot, para al final desmontarlo.

LOCKE: Jo, eso estuvo cerca. ¡Nos largamos!

MOG: (escondido) Mmm, que chicos mas apañados. Ya me puedo ir...

El buen moogle Mog decidió que ya había visto bastante. Aquellos dos podían llegar a Narshe sin mayores problemas. Se ocupo en volver cerca de la balsa de Terra y Edgar.

BANON: Al fin se acabo el río. Venga, todos hacia Narshe.

(Llegan subiendo el sendero de montaña. Allí todo sigue nevado, como es costumbre.)

TERRA: Eh, chicos. Cuando Locke me ayudo, me dijo que recordara un cierto botón.

EDGAR: Conociéndole, seguro que hay un pasaje secreto cerca. A ver.

(Entraron por donde Terra salio la otra vez y llegaron a la puerta trasera de Arvis.)

ARVIS: ¡Ah, Banon, Rey Edgar! ¡Y también Terra!

BANON: ¡Viejo Arvis! ¿Cómo va la cosa en Narshe?

ARVIS: El pueblo es neutral. He intentado que se unan a los Retornantes, pero…

EDGAR: Primero, ¿Cómo os va por aquí?

ARVIS: Pues todos se alteraron un poco cuando descubrimos el Esper Elemental.

BANON: Creemos que esta chica es nuestra única posibilidad de alcanzar el Esper.

ARVIS: La gente se muere por saber como es el Esper Elemental. Y quizás, Terra pueda ayudarnos a poner orden en nuestro pueblo.

EDGAR: Ese Esper puede salvarnos, o cavarnos una tumba antes de tiempo…

MOG: (escondido) Estos están bien. Buscare al chico musculoso...


	5. Chapter 5

El peluche volador salio de allí volando, como es lógico, y encontró al forzudo en una de las riberas del río, la que daba a la Casa del Veldt. Le siguió hasta la puerta.

SABIN: Eh, tu, ¿Estas de viaje? Me he separado de mi hermano, ¿Dónde esta Narshe?

(La figura se dio la vuelta y se vio que era Shadow, el ninja enmascarado.)

SHADOW: Te interesa saber que el Imperio ha puesto un campamento en el bosque.

SABIN: ¿A estas alturas?

SHADOW: Tienen la mira puesta en el castillo de Doma.

SABIN: Así que Doma es el siguiente, ¿Eh? ¡Tengo que llegar a Narshe enseguida!

SHADOW: La única manera es a través de Doma. Te mostrare el camino. Solo quiero que sepas que si la situación lo requiere, me separare de ti.

Tras un dialogo con el dueño de la cabaña que no llevo a ningún sitio, los dos fueron al campamento del que hablo Shadow. Se apostaron en un rincón y oyeron algo.

SOLDADO-1: ¿Eh, has oído lo último?

SOLDADO-2: Ah, tu te refieres a lo de…

SOLDADO-1: ¡Mas bajo! Si Kefka nos pilla, estamos fritos. Si sacara al General Leo de nuestro batallón, se haría con toda seguridad nuestro nuevo General.

SOLDADO-2: No me hagas reír. ¡Si alguien como ese se hace general, vuelvo a casa!

KEFKA: (Llega) ¡Eh, vosotros! ¿Estáis vigilando bien?

SOLDADO-1: ¡Señor, si, señor! ¿Kefka, verdad? ¿Cómo esta, señor?

KEFKA: Ahorraros las palabrerías. ¡Solo hacer vuestro trabajo!

SOLDADO-2: Alguien tiene que ponerle a ese tipo en su sitio. Me gustaría decirle a la cara que no es ningún General Leo. Odio a ese payaso, no creo ni que sea humano.

SOLDADO-1: ¿Cómo hay que decirte que no lo grites?

COMANDO: ¡Vosotros dos! Vamos a asaltar el castillo de Doma. ¡Iros con el equipo!

Mas adelante, la tropa se dirigía al castillo. Los centinelas tratan de detenerlos, pero son demasiados. Cuando el grueso del ejercito esta en la puerta, aparece un caballero.

CABALLERO: ¡Un momento, señores! Permítanme este honor.

(Bip, pantalla de analizador. Un fiel defensor del linaje de su familia, con gran valor y la fuerza de cien hombres. Cyan Garamond, la espada más experta del mundo.)

CYAN: Si vencemos a su comandante, los demás se retiraran, estoy seguro.

Cyan se adelanta y sale por el portón. Lucha con el comandante a espada y le raja de lado a lado. Viendo el espectáculo, los soldados salen por patas, claro.

SOLDADOS: ¡Se le ha cargado! ¡Retirada!

CYAN: Soy Cyan Garamond, el guardián del Rey de Doma. ¡Y vuestra pesadilla!

(Mas tarde, Leo esta tratando con sus soldados el asunto de Doma.)

SOLDADO: General, los ciudadanos de Doma parecen estar jugando a la espera. Ya estamos preparados para tomar el castillo. Solo dé la orden.

LEO: ¡Paciencia! Si atacamos ahora, sacrificaríamos muchas vidas.

SOLDADO: ¡Pero señor! ¡Estoy dispuesto a dejar la vida por el Imperio, ahora mismo!

LEO: ¿Tú eres de Maranda, no?

SOLDADO: Si señor. ¿Por qué?

LEO: ¿Tu familia vive allí, no? Si caes en combate, yo tendré que dar la mala noticia. Y entonces, ¿Qué les diría? Tienes una vida a la que volver, chico. No la tires por nada.

SOLDADO: ¡Si, señor! Por cierto, ha llegado una paloma del Emperador Gestahl.

LEO: A ver… El Emperador me llama. Me tengo que ir, tened cuidado.

(Todos salen de la tienda y se ve que Sabin y Shadow escuchan tras la tela.)

SABIN: Así que ese es Leo. Es un tipo majo, si no fuera mi enemigo.

SHADOW: Es bueno en el fondo, no lo niego.

(En otro lugar, el cara de payaso tiene ganas de bronca y prepara un brebaje.)

KEFKA: Ahora que Leo se larga, ¡Convertiré esta agua en un río venenoso!

LEO: (Llega) El Emperador me ha ordenado volver. ¡No quiero problemas!

KEFKA: Perdedor. ¡Me encargare de la situación bien enseguida!

LEO: No te hagas el pomposo. Y NO olvides que son personas, como tú y yo.

KEFKA: ¡No necesitamos perdonar a estas tierras que alojaron a los Retornantes!

(Cuando se va, el loco este ordena al soldado sacar los contenedores de veneno.)

KEFKA: ¿Ya esta listo el veneno?

SOLDADO: Pero el General Leo no dijo que…

KEFKA: Ese ya no esta. ¡Ahora yo estoy al mando! ¡Echadlo al río!

SOLDADO: ¡Tienen prisioneros en el castillo! ¿Y si les alcanza a ellos?

KEFKA: ¡No importa! ¡Acabar con todos!

(Aquello era demasiado. El hermano Fígaro y el ninja de negro saltaron a por el.)

KEFKA: (golpe) ¡Aug!

SABIN: ¡Kefka, espera!

KEFKA: Que espere, dice… ¿Tengo pinta de camarero?

SHADOW: Eso solo tiene gracia si lo lees en ingles.

Se escapa durante un rato, para al final soltarles un par de soldados con armadurabots. El forzudo les hace una llave a los pilotos, y el ninja les tira shurikens para rajarlos.

KEFKA: Ah, nada mejor que el sonido de cientos de voces gritando a la vez…

(Allí, el primer centinela acompaña a Cyan en la ronda y se dan cuenta de algo.)

CYAN: Oye, no crees que el agua tiene una pinta que…

GUARDIA: ¡Sir Cyan, eso es veneno!

CYAN: ¡Rayos! ¡Tengo que encontrar al rey a la voz de YA!

Se mete y ve que mucha gente ya esta desfalleciendo. Cruza los pasillos, las alcobas y llega a la sala del trono. Lo que temía ha pasado, el rey también esta agonizando.

CYAN: ¡Majestad, aguante, soy Cyan!

REY: La vista se me nubla… no puedo ver nada…

CYAN: Excelencia, no puede morir ahora…

REY: Cyan, has defendido mi reino desde la época de mi padre. Gracias, pero se ha acabado. Nuestro reino ha caído conmigo… Ahora temo por tu familia.

CYAN: Guarde fuerzas, no hable. Les buscare…

(Se va a dar mas vueltas y llegar a su propio cuarto. Una mujer y un niño yacen allí.)

CYAN: Elaine, despierta… Esto no puede pasar… Owen, ¡TU NO! ¡No podéis iros! Esto es imposible… es de locos… ¡El Imperio debe pagar por esto!

(Sale a la calle con intenciones asesinas. Los soldados que le vieron antes suspiran.)

SOLDADO-1: Esta alcanzándonos… (0_0)

SOLDADO-2: Desgraciadamente. (X_X)

(El caballero empieza a rajar enemigos a espada. Sabin y Shadow se acercan a el.)

SABIN: ¿Podemos echarte una mano, mister?

CYAN: ¡Pero tenga cuidado!

(Entre todos echan a los pocos soldados que quedan. Los tres se presentan.)

CYAN: Gracias, quien quiera que seas.

SABIN: No, gracias a ti. Soy Sabin del reino de Fígaro. ¡Ahora a pirarse!

CYAN: ¿Y mi familia, y mis amigos…?

SABIN: Como no huyamos tendremos otro pelotón buscando nuestros cuellos.

VOZ: ¡Allí están! ¡Cogedlos!

SABIN: Lo dicho.

SHADOW: Eh, se me ocurre algo. Tomemos prestadas un par de esas.

(Cogieron unas armadurabots y arramblaron con todo hasta la salida del campamento.)

CYAN: ¡Pero como se manejan estos engendros…!

SABIN: Tú hazme caso a mí…

(Llegaron por fin a un claro lejos del mogollón. Desmontaron y Sabin pregunto.)

SABIN: Oye, ¿Sabes como llegar a Narshe desde aquí?

CYAN: Narshe, eh… Solo un camino, y es por el bosque hacia el sur.

SABIN: Pues venga, en marcha todos.

Los tres viajeros se adentraron en el bosque ese del sur, mas siniestro de lo que les pareció por fuera. Después de un rato llegaron a una estación apolillada y oscura.

CYAN: ¿Cómo hay un tren aquí? Pensé que las vías del tren de Doma se abandonaron.

SABIN: Puede haber supervivientes. Vamos a mirar.

(Entran a un vagón. Todo esta desierto. Cuando quieren salir, ven que no pueden…)

SHADOW: Esto no abre.

CYAN: ¡Sir Sabin, hay que bajarnos! ¡Este tren esta embrujado!

SABIN: ¿Pero que onda con este tren?

CYAN: Ya me acuerdo. Es el tren fantasma, que lleva a los fallecidos al otro lado...

SABIN: ¡Espera! ¡Yo no quiero ir ALLÍ!

SHADOW: Todos iremos, nadie esta a salvo. Algún día.

SABIN: Tengo cosas que hacer aquí, chicos. Voy hacia la locomotora. ¿Os venís?

VOZ: No… hay… salida…

CYAN: ¿Quién dijo eso?

Llegan un montón de fantasmones con sabana, cadenas y demás accesorios típicos. Les persiguen por todo el vagón y les acorralan cerca del techo. Quieren unirles a ellos…

VOZ: No… hay… salida…

SABIN: Jope, son insistentes. ¡Cyan, hacia el otro vagón! ¡Vas a ver mi entrenamiento!

Salta con voltereta hasta el vagón de enfrente. El ninja le sigue ágilmente, pero Cyan el cuarentón tiene mas dificultad para esos brincos. Tras unos vagones, lo desenganchan.

CYAN: Bueno, esos ya no pueden seguirnos. ¿En que vagón estamos?

SABIN: A ver. ¡Es el vagón restaurante! ¡YUHU! ¡A zampar!

CYAN: ¿Te piensas comer eso?

SABIN: Yo no puedo andar cien metros si no lleno la tripa. ¡A ello!

Después del atracón y la gran gota de sudor de Cyan, el equipo llega al vagón de la locomotora. Encuentran el manual del tren en un recoveco, y lo investigan.

SABIN: El manual del 'Doomtrain 666'. ¿Qué, dice como se maneja?

CYAN: Según esto, baja las palancas uno y tres y pulsa el botón de la chimenea.

SABIN: Esa esta fuera. Allá vamos.

Hacen lo dicho y al pulsar el botón el tren se frena notablemente, enviándoles por los aires muchos metros. El artefacto aun se digna a hablarles.

DOOMTRAIN: ¿Sois vosotros los que osasteis frenarme? ¡Volved con los demás!

El tren se lanza a por ellos y no les queda otra que correr, ya que los árboles son muy espesos para escapar. Shadow intenta lanzar shurikens a los puntos clave, pero en vano.

SHADOW: Este tren tiene las juntas muy bien chapadas…

CYAN: ¡Si no le detenemos nos arrollara! Mi espada no servirá, ¿Sir Sabin?

SABIN: Llego la hora de practicar otro Blitz. KAME…

CYAN: ¿Por qué hablare?

SABIN: HAME…

SHADOW: Esto puede ser bueno…

SABIN: ¡HAAA!

Dispara un brutal rayo de energía vital al engendro, casi le hace descarrilar. Consigue pararlo del todo y sus compañeros ya están a salvo. Les habla otra vez.

DOOMTRAIN: Bien, os dejare ir por ahora. Pero antes debo hacer algo…

CYAN: ¿A que se refiere?

Sin darse cuenta, han llegado a la siguiente estación. Los pasajeros son gente muerta de hace muy poco, los de la campaña de Doma. Cyan reconoce a algunos.

SABIN: Tío, no deberíamos seguir por aquí. ¡Arrancando!

CYAN: ¡NO! ¡Elaine! ¡Owen!

SABIN: ¡Cyan! ¿No son esos tu mujer y tu niño? ¡Se los llevan!

CYAN: ¡Esperad!

(El musculitos le detiene de cometer un error. El caballero corre tras el tren y grita.)

ELAINE: Cariño… Nos has hecho muy felices… Nunca nos olvides.

OWEN: ¡Papa! ¡Yo cuidare de mami por ti…! (Se fueron... ya no están)

CYAN: Ya no volverán...


	6. Chapter 6

Salieron de aquel lugar maldito y vieron que estaban cerca de unas cascadas. Sabían que para llegar a la próxima civilización más cerca de Narshe debían de jugársela a rafting.

SABIN: Esto se llama Baren Falls, ¿No? No hay otro camino.

CYAN: En el valle al fondo esta el Veldt. Es un lugar donde las bestias emigran.

SABIN: Y nosotros con el Imperio en los talones. Que guay.

CYAN: Si lo atravesamos llegaríamos al pueblo de Mobliz. Es el que mas cerca cae.

SHADOW: He cumplido mi misión.

SABIN: ¡Shadow!

SHADOW: El Veldt es una especie de Jumanji al aire libre. No me veréis por allí.

SABIN: Bueno, no te podemos forzar. Unamos fuerzas otro día, venga.

(Se despiden y los dos restantes se tiran cascada abajo. Tras aterrizar, oyen un gruñido.)

NIÑO: ¡Auuuuuu! ¡Extranjeros! ¡Largaros, que me espantáis los animales!

(Bip, pantalla de analizador. Criado en madrigueras de monstruos, sus ojos brillan con inteligencia. Un chico que sobrevivió contra todo pronostico. Gau, el nuevo Tarzan.)

SABIN: ¿? ¿Y este de donde sale?

GAU: ¡Auuuuuu! ¡Iros!

Se van y dejan al niño lobo en paz. Al llegar al pueblo descansan y comen. Allí les comentan la historia del padre que abandono a su hijo en el Veldt, al creerle demonio.

TIPO: Si, como su madre murió al nacer el, el padre creyó que era un niño demonio.

SABIN: Pero no parece peligroso.

TIPO: Menudo tipo. Por feo que fuera, no debió dejar al niño en ese monstruológico.

CYAN: ¿Crees que podamos sacarle de allí? Necesitaríamos un incentivo.

(Se llevaron un suculento bistec de la posada y fueron a buscar a Gau. Les esperaba.)

CYAN: Mira, si esta allí. Dáselo a ver.

GAU: (come) ¡Auuuuuu! ¡Iros! ¡A buscar más!

(Desmayo japonés de Sabin y Cyan. El forzudo ya esta remontándose.)

CYAN: Eh, yo soy Cyan, este es Sabin.

GAU: Tu Cyan. Tu Sabin. ¡Y yo quiero más de comer!

SABIN: Pues no hay mas, listillo.

GAU: ¿Me tienes miedo?

SABIN: ¿Pero quien te has creído, niñato? ¿Quieres bronca?

GAU: No quiero dañarte.

(Los dos empiezan a forcejear. Sabin lo tiene muy igualado, para su asombro.)

GAU: ¡Jo, que diver! ¡Estas fuerte! ¡Me encanta este baile!

SABIN: ¡Te calles!

CYAN: Cálmense, señores. ¿Quién es vuesa merced, niño de la salvaje espesura?

GAU: ¿Vuesa merced? ¡Je je je je! ¡Vuesa merced!

CYAN: Grrrrrrr…

GAU: ¿Cyan se ha enfadado?

SABIN: Perdónale. Es que su familia se ha… bueno, ya no están con el. Nunca más.

GAU: Ah, perdón. No soy malo.

CYAN: Eh, no podemos estar de cháchara todo el día. Gau, ¿Te vienes con nosotros?

GAU: Vale. ¡Ya se, os daré mi tesoro por lo de la comida! ¡Es muy muy muy brillante!

SABIN: ¿Puede haber algo TAN brillante en el mundo?

GAU: ¿A vuesa merced le gusta lo brillante?

SABIN: ¡Vuesa Merced es este, no yo! Supongo que a Locke le interesaría el tesoro.

GAU: ¿Locke es un hombre malo?

SABIN: Nooo, ya te contare. Vamos por el tesoro de marras.

GAU: ¡Nos vamos a la montaña, el tesoro esta allí!

(Se llegan hasta la montaña que dijo el chico y se ponen a buscar.)

CYAN: Eh, Sir Gau, ¿Dónde esta exactamente, eh?

GAU: Gau lo olvido…

SABIN: ¡Eh, puede ser esto! ¡Venid!

(Se encuentran una escafandra muy grande, que brilla tal como dijo Gau.)

SABIN: Parece que nos cabe muy justa. ¿De verdad sirve para respirar en el agua?

CYAN: La corriente es fuerte. Pero el río subterráneo es la única vía hacia Fígaro.

Se lanzaron al agua, con una pinta ridícula por ir tres metidos en la escafandra, pero llegaron de una vez a Nikeah, una ciudad portual. Allí les basto con coger un barco a Fígaro y desandar el camino hasta Narshe. Cambiamos la conexión con el lugar.

SABIO: Entiendo, ¿Pero como crees que mi gente va a apoyar esa carnicería?

ARVIS: ¡Yo no he dicho eso!

BANON: El Emperador Gestahl esta apresurándose en conseguir poder Magitek. Y tiene puesta la mira en el Esper Elemental que hay aquí escondido. Si sigue usando el armamento Magitek a este ritmo nos conducirá a la destrucción global.

SABIO: La Guerra de la Magia… La mítica batalla que arrastro a la humanidad unos 1000 años atrás. ¿Será posible que se este repitiendo? La gente nunca aprenderá.

(En eso, el grupo de Sabin entra por la puerta y llama la atención.)

SABIN: ¡Hermano!

EDGAR: ¡Ah, Sabin, estas a salvo! ¿Quién va contigo?

CYAN: Soy Cyan el guardián del señor de Doma.

GAU: ¡Yo Gauuu!

SABIN: La gente de Doma fue arrasada por el Imperio.

CYAN: Si, Kefka enveneno el río, acabo… con todos.

SABIO: ¡Eso fue porque Doma colaboro con los Retornantes! Si aquí hacemos igual…

(Locke y Celes irrumpen en la habitación, y en la conversación.)

LOCKE: Eso no tiene sentido.

TERRA: ¡Locke, llegaste!

LOCKE: El Imperio se prepara para atacar Narshe ahora mismo. Y lo de Doma no fue casualidad. La General Celes aquí presente sabia que iba a suceder desde hace mucho.

CYAN: ¡GRRR! ¡Sabia que me sonaba! ¡Sir Gau, aparte! (desenvaina) Es la General Celes Chere, la que incendio el pueblo de Maranda. ¡Es una espía, seguro!

LOCKE: ¡Quieto! Celes se ha unido a los Retornantes. Ahora esta con nosotros. Hace poco la prometí que la protegería. Y no dejare de hacerlo, contra quien sea.

EDGAR: Locke, ¿Todavía estas en ese plan? Eh, Cyan. El Imperio es maligno, eso ya lo sabemos. ¡Pero no todos sus miembros lo son conscientemente!

TERRA: Si, yo fui una del Imperio también.

CYAN: ¡¿QUE?!

VOZ: ¡Emergencia, que viene el Imperio!

(En otra parte, Kefka y sus soldados se acercan al pueblo peligrosamente.)

KEFKA: No me importa como lo hagáis, ¡Pero conseguirme ese Esper Elemental!

SOLDADO: ¡Señor, hay civiles ahí dentro, el pueblo de Narshe es neutral!

KEFKA: Lee-mis-labios. ¡Encargaros de todo aquel que se nos oponga!

(De vuelta con los buenos, están echando un ojo por el ventanal.)

SABIO: Bueno, ya no hay remedio… Hay que prepararse para la batalla.

BANON: Vienen a por el Esper, seguro.

SABIO: Si es por eso, lo trasladamos a las colinas. Vamos donde esta.

(Salen todos en fila india hasta el punto indicado. Celes se va acostumbrando a ellos.)

CELES: Así que naciste sabiendo usar Magia. ¿No es una virtud maravillosa?

TERRA: ¿Es que tu sabes también?

CELES: Bueno, de niña me inyectaron con Magia, como a los Guerreros Magitek.

TERRA: ¿Y has… como lo digo… amado a alguien?

CELES: ¿Qué… quieres decir con eso?

No pudo evitar pensar que la pregunta era interesante. Nunca se había parado a pensar en ella misma desde que la convirtieron en… eso. El caballero de Doma interrumpió.

CYAN: Eh, 'señorita'. ¡No crea por un momento que me fío de usted!

CELES: Me da igual. Cuando estemos luchando, mírame y asómbrate.

(Se fue quedando atrás empezando a molestarse. Edgar se paro a hablarla también.)

EDGAR: ¿Locke y tú os habéis encariñado? Yo no lo haría. Tiene un pasado difícil.

CELES: ¡No me tomes por una chalada enamorada!

EDGAR: Jo, que fría.

(Llegan al lugar del encuentro. Los imperiales llegan por el otro lado de la colina.)

KEFKA: ¡Oh, si es la General Celes, la traidora! ¡Que divertido va a ser esto!

El maloso dio la orden de atraparlos a todos. Terra lanzo fogonazos, Locke ensarto con cuchillo, Edgar con su taladro Bosch, Sabin y Gau a puños, y Cyan y Celes a espada en cuanto podían. Los soldados cayeron y Kefka estaba que echaba humo.

KEFKA: ¡Arg! No creáis que ya habéis ganado. ¡Volveremos a vernos!

Ya con calma, se arriman al pedazo de hielo que tiene dentro el Esper Elemental. En cuanto Terra se acerco, comenzó otra vez a intercambiar energía. Los demás lo flipan.

CYAN: ¿Pero eso es que sigue vivo…?

LOCKE: ¡Terra! ¡Que haces!

EDGAR: Terra y el Esper, están unidos con una conexión misteriosa…

(Con la mirada ida, lo que la chica esta hablando en alto cree soñarlo.)

TERRA: Que sensación… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Por favor… ¡Dime quien soy!

LOCKE: ¡Terra!

CELES: Los dos… tienen la misma energía vital…

Tras esa sentencia, Terra estallo en energía estilo Super Saiyan. Su pelo encrespado y su piel brillante ahora eran de tono rosa cegador. De su ropa, ni rastro. Se lanzo a volar…

CELES: Locke. Despierta.

LOCKE: ¿Ein? ¿Dónde esta Terra?

CELES: Se transformo en algo raro y se fue volando. Parecía igual que… el Esper.

(Se vio que estaban todos en casa del viejo Arvis. Locke se levanta de la cama.)

EDGAR: Algo le paso a Terra. Parece que ella tiene algo con los Esper. De todas formas hay que localizarla. Hay testigos que la vieron surcando el cielo hacia el oeste.

LOCKE: ¡Vamos! La prometí que la ayudaría con su memoria.

CELES: ¿Locke?

EDGAR: ¡Pensad un poco, tropa! El Imperio aun quiere ese Esper Elemental.

SABIN: Banon necesita ayuda aquí también.

CYAN: Una verdadera soldado imperial… Pero no hay elección, ¡Hay que salvarla!

EDGAR: Dividámonos. Los que no vengan a por Terra se quedaran a guardar Narshe.

VOZ: ¡Discrepo!

Miraron hacia la voz y vieron un mozo moreno con cazadora y vaqueros, que portaba una mezcla de espada y pistola, además de una cicatriz en el entrecejo. Le preguntaron.

MOZO: No debéis separaros, si no, el poder del mal podrá arrasaros con facilidad.

SABIN: ¿Y este de donde sale?

MOZO: Llamadme el Señor L. Yo cuidare Narshe si queréis, pero seguid todos juntos.

EDGAR: Bueno. El castillo Fígaro puede llevarnos a las provincias del Oeste, allí ya nos dirigiremos a Kohlingen o Jidoor y preguntaremos si la han visto.

LOCKE: ¿Podemos fiarnos de el?

MOZO: Tranquilos, yo siempre cumplo mis contratos. Nadie indebido entrara aquí.

GAU: ¡Gau casi no ha hablado!

CELES: Ya tendrás oportunidad. Hala, pues nos vamos sin separarnos...


	7. Chapter 7

AUTOR: Si, ese mozo no pinta nada en esta historia, y algunos ya sabrán quien es, pero mi Yami le metió ahí para mejor, os lo aseguro. Tiraron millas hasta el reino Fígaro...

**************************************************************

SABIN: ¡Jo, cuanto hace que yo no pasaba por aquí! El castillo no ha cambiado mucho que digamos. Y sin embargo es distinto… Mama y Papa… se fueron aquel día.

EDGAR: Dentro video, anda.

(El castillo de Fígaro en el pasado. Es de noche en el exterior, y los hermanos son aun adolescentes. Sabin acaba de encontrarse con Edgar después de un berrinche.)

_SABIN: Hermano… _

_EDGAR: Así que ya te lo han contado…_

_COMADRONA: (Llega) ¡Edgar, estabas aquí! Vuestro padre acababa de pedirnos un último deseo, que el reino Fígaro sea dividido entre los dos. _

_SABIN: ¡No tiene sentido! Todos dicen que el Imperio enveneno a Papa, y solo se os ocurre pensar en quien va a hacer de Rey. ¡Sois patéticos! A nadie le importo tampoco cuando lo de Mama… ¡Sois tan malos como ellos! _

_COMADRONA: Eso no… _

_SABIN: Imperio de asesinos… ¡No se saldrán con la suya! _

_EDGAR: Seño, por favor, déjenos… _

_SABIN: (solos) ¡Me largo! ¡Me voy lejos de este reino loco por la guerra! Por mi honor y dignidad. Tú también estabas harto, ¿No?_

_EDGAR: Sabin, ¿Qué le pasaría al reino si los dos nos fuéramos? ¿Qué diría Papa? Zanjaremos el asunto a cara o cruz, creo que es lo más justo. A quien le toque elegirá lo que quiere hacer, el otro hará lo contrario. Sin rencores. ¿Vale? ¡Por Papa! _

(De vuelta a la realidad, el otro hermano se ha acercado al musculoso.)

EDGAR: Y elegiste la libertad. Han sido 10 años. El camarón ya es todo un langosto.

SABIN: Y tu un rey cangrejo. Me jure que seria el más fuerte. ¿A dónde se fue todo?

LOCKE: Dejad las metáforas de marisco, pide que nos lleven tras las montañas.

El Castillo Fígaro puso en marcha motores y emergió por el desierto de la otra parte de las cordilleras. Cerca estaba Kohlingen, pararon a tomar un chupito antes de seguir.

LOCKE: Ya sabéis, si oís algo sobre Terra, venid a informarnos.

CELES: Nunca había estado en locales como estos. ¿Quién es ese?

LOCKE: ¡Porras! ¡Otra vez el!

(En la barra estaba Shadow, como ya es costumbre. Termino la jarra y se acerco.)

SHADOW: El chico de Fígaro me contó lo del Imperio. ¿Cómo os va?

LOCKE: Ese asunto esta parado, al menos hasta que encontremos a Terra. ¿La viste?

SHADOW: La moza de la coleta, ¿No? No la he visto, pero os puedo ayudar si queréis.

LOCKE: ¿Por cuánto?

SHADOW: Mi fama me precede, ¿eh? Digamos que... si le pagas la comida al perro.

CELES: ¡Que hermoso es el señor perro!

SHADOW: Es un cliente exigente. Pero es por que deja buenas propinas.

(Ya reunidos, van a salir de la ciudad y se encuentran una casa que Locke conoce.)

LOCKE: Esta era su casa…

CELES: ¿La casa de quien?

EDGAR: La casa de Rachel. ¿Aun no se lo has contado a los demás?

LOCKE: Supongo que ya es hora. Veréis.

(Acompáñese de imágenes de flasback, como antes.)

_LOCKE: Cuando mi abuela se murió, puede decirse que perdí el norte en mi vida. Ya no tenía a nadie más. Hasta que conocí a Rachel. Éramos los mejores amigos. Un día oí hablar de un tesoro en las montañas de aquí cerca. No quería que ella viniera, pero insistió. Andando por un risco, el puente de madera iba a romperse bajo mis pies, ella salto para empujarme y fue la que acabo cayendo al barranco. Sorprendentemente, las heridas no fueron mortales, pero lo olvido todo. Incluso a mí. Su padre no perdonaría nunca lo que la había hecho, y creí que ella me odiaría. Desaparecí del pueblo por una larga temporada. Y el Imperio ataco. No la querían a ella, pero de todas formas se la llevaron por delante. Minutos antes de morir, me llamo por mi nombre. Y yo no estuve allí para salvarla. Me recordó, para creer que la había olvidado. La había fallado. _

(Vuelta a la realidad. De nuevo, el joven rey quiere meter baza.)

EDGAR: Por eso se unió a los Retornantes. Y prometió ayudar siempre a las chicas.

SABIN: Tu no eres el mejor para hablar de chicas, hermanito.

Total, que salieron de allí casi como habían entrado. Celes estuvo pensando en Locke y su historia y Cyan en la de los hermanos Fígaro. En el siguiente pueblo llamado Jidoor si que hubo testigos que vieron 'una chica de fuego' volando a Zozo, en las montañas.

CYAN: Así que otro pueblo de montaña. Ya me estoy cansando.

GAU: Gau gusta de trepar. ¿Vuesa Merced no?

SABIN: Que gracioso que es el chaval.

LOCKE: Recordar el aviso de los de Jidoor: los paisanos de Zozo son unos mentirosos.

EDGAR: Creo que vamos a ver muchos juegos místicos de verdad o mentira.

CELES: En efecto, ahí va el primero. ¡Eh, mister! ¿Sabe donde esta Zozo?

TIPO: ¿Zozo? Ni idea. Nunca he oído hablar de tal pueblo.

CELES: Y supongo que no sabrá si ha pasado alguna chica volando.

TIPO: Je, por aquí no han pasado chicas desde hace días.

CELES: Lastima. ¿Puede llevarnos a Jidoor, si es tan amable?

TIPO: Si, mujer, si. Vengan conmigo.

(Les deja a la entrada del pueblo que les interesa, Zozo. Los demás la preguntan.)

LOCKE: ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

CELES: Si te fijas en un mapa sabrías que Jidoor es el único pueblo cercano a Zozo en varios kilómetros redondos. Era imposible que aquel tipo no hubiese oído hablar de ese pueblo, así adivine que era un mentiroso. Para obligarle a llevarnos a Zozo le dije que si nos llevaba a Jidoor, por que sabia que mentiría y nos enviaría a su propio pueblo.

EDGAR: Y al preguntar por la chica voladora confirmaste que Terra esta aquí.

CYAN: ¡Que astuta es esta mujer! Podías haberte unido a los buenos un poco antes.

GAU: Vuesa Merced ya no esta enfadado con chica rubia.

Mas adelante otro les previno sobre saltar entre edificios, menos mal que no hicieron mucho caso, por que no hubieran podido llegar al piso donde estaba Terra tendida.

CYAN: ¡En esa cama! Sigue transformada en esa cosa rosa.

VIEJO: (aparece) Ya veis. Tiene miedo.

GAU: ¿Quién ser tu?

VIEJO: ¿Esta chica es amiga vuestra? La llamáis Terra, ¿no? Que extraño. Esta sana y salva, pero me temo que ahora no puede entenderos. Por mi parte, soy el Esper Ramuh.

LOCKE: ¿Un ESPER? ¿Pero no viven en otro mundo?

RAMUH: No quiere decir que no podamos existir aquí también. Los Esper Elementales toman muchas formas, a veces humanoides. No tenéis nada que temer.

CYAN: ¿Por qué escondéis el hecho de ser Esper Elementales?

RAMUH: Los humanos y los Espers no pueden convivir.

LOCKE: Pero mi abuela me contó que Espers y humanos vivieron juntos alguna vez.

RAMUH: No es ningún cuento. Es verdad que fuimos amigos. Pero la Guerra de Magia tuvo lugar, hace mucho. Los Esper lucharon con los humanos, que se inyectaban con los poderes sacados de ellos. Temiendo que nuestro poder se volviera de nuevo un objetivo para ellos, creamos un mundo aparte y nos fuimos a refugiar allí. Los humanos querían volverse invencibles, e invadieron nuestro reino. Y en respuesta edificamos un portal y echamos a todos los humanos. Mientras hablamos, muchos de los míos siguen atrapados en la fabrica Magitek, siendo exprimidos. Me escape para evitar semejante destino...

SABIN: Eso no explica como y porque ha volado hasta aquí.

RAMUH: Sentí que Terra tenia problemas. Mi Magia la atrajo hasta aquí.

EDGAR: ¿Pero es que Terra es un Esper también?

RAMUH: No, de hecho es algo muy distinto.

(La chica de la coleta se estremecía en esa cama, tanta fuerza la ponía de los nervios.)

TERRA: Aaaaah…

CELES: La pobre, parece que la duele todo.

SABIN: Y sigue de color rosa.

GAU: Y echando humo.

EDGAR: Y desnuda… GLUP. (0_0)

LOCKE: ¡Edgar!

RAMUH: Como veis, su propia existencia infunde miedo en su corazón.

CYAN: ¿Y como la ayudamos?

RAMUH: Cuando acepte este aspecto de su ser todo volverá a irla bien. Mientras podéis ir a liberar a mis compañeros presos en la fabrica Magitek. Uno de ellos sabrá ayudarla.

LOCKE: Si encontramos la fabrica Magitek ¿Estas seguro de que seguirán allí?

RAMUH: Escape como un cobarde dejando a los otros allí. Será el fin para ellos. Y el método de Gestahl es incorrecto. No puedes extraer a un Esper vivo todo su poder. Solo cuando nos reducimos a Magizita nuestros poderes pueden ser transferidos totalmente.

GAU: ¿Qué cosa?

RAMUH: La Magizita es lo que queda de nosotros cuando morimos. Aquí también hay unos camaradas que cayeron cuando huíamos del Imperio. Y os daré también mi poder.

(Tras darles un saco con pedazos de Magizita, el se convirtió en uno. Shadow lo cogió.)

SHADOW: Aquí están las Magizitas.

SABIN: ¡Jope, que susto! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!

EDGAR: Ya, como siempre esta tan callado, no nos acordamos de que sigue aquí.

SHADOW: Por poco tiempo. Cuando salgamos de Zozo no volveréis a verme.

LOCKE: Terra… Espéranos. ¡Volveremos pronto!

EDGAR: Ya hablaremos por el camino. El Imperio quiere extraer Magia de los Esper.

SABIN: No puede ser verdad… ¿Celes?

CELES: No lo recuerdo, yo estaba dormida cuando me… mutaron. Pero si, ya he oído muchos rumores al respecto. Eso debe ser lo que se refería.

EDGAR: Nos dividiremos. Aun necesitamos reforzar nuestras defensas en Narshe.

CELES: Yo iré a por el Imperio, les conozco bien…

SABIN: ¿Tu sola?

LOCKE: No, yo iré con ella.

CELES: ¡Locke! ¿Pero como llegaremos? El Imperio tiene su base en el continente del sur. No hay barcos que salgan hacia allá.

LOCKE: La gente de Jidoor podría ayudarnos. No desesperes.

CELES: Locke. ¿Por qué vienes conmigo?

LOCKE: Bueno, habrá muchos tesoros. Y siempre he querido ver el Imperio por dentro.

CELES: _No me engañes, seguro que esa no es la razón..._


	8. Chapter 8

Volvieron sobre sus pasos a la reluciente Jidoor. Se metieron en la casa del señor mas importante de la ciudad, el empresario de la Opera. Querían pedirle un favor.

LOCKE: Oiga, señor…

EMPRESARIO: ¿Maria?

CELES: ¿Me dice a mí?

EMPRESARIO: Perdón, fallo mío. Uf, esta mujer podría pasar por Maria en cualquier momento. Ay, chico, ahora si que estoy en problemas…

(Se larga y deja caer un sobre por el suelo. Los demás se extrañan con eso.)

SABIN: Oye, que se le ha caído esto.

MAESTRO: Si, ese es el director de las operas de aquí. Todos le llaman Empresario. Ha estado de los nervios desde que llego esa carta. ¿La tenéis ahí?

(El maestro de ceremonias les lee la carta para que entiendan el caso.)

MAESTRO: 'Mi querida Maria. Quiero que seas mi mujer. Vendré a por ti.'

LOCKE: Firmada por el Jugador Vagabundo. ¿Quién es ese?

MAESTRO: ¿Tu naciste en una granja o que, chico? Mira esta foto.

(Bip, pantalla de analizador. Un jugador de blackjack que viaja por el mundo, un alma libre que se refugia en los casinos. Setzer Gabbiani, el malabarista de cartas y dados.)

MAESTRO: Ese es Setzer, el dueño de la única aeronave del mundo.

CELES: Eh, si montamos en esa aeronave, llegaríamos hasta el Imperio enseguida.

LOCKE: Será cuestión de pedir cita con ese Setzer…

Acordaron ir a la casa de las operas para hablar con el Empresario. Le encontraron tras investigar las salas principales, y seguía con el mismo problema de secuestro.

EMPRESARIO: Ah, sois vosotros otra vez.

LOCKE: He leído la carta. Setzer va a venir a secuestrarla, ¿No?

EMPRESARIO: Quizá aparezca en el clímax de la escena 1, le encantan las entraditas.

LOCKE: ¡Bien! Si pudiéramos cogerle entonces…

EMPRESARIO: ¡Por favor, no! ¡Arruinaríais la obra, perdería mi trabajo!

CELES: Entonces eres historia, muñeco.

EMPRESARIO: ¡Es horrible! Quiero que la obra sea un éxito, pero no perder a Maria.

LOCKE: No, le dejaremos que se la lleve. Usaremos a Celes de cebo. Cuando la lleve a la aeronave, le seguiremos y nos colaremos a bordo, ya esta.

EMPRESARIO: ¿Me repita?

LOCKE: Usted mismo dijo que ELLA se parece a Maria. ¡Celes será nuestra Maria!

CELES: ¡Oye, yo soy una General, no una pimpollo de opereta!

(Dijo eso y se fue tras una puerta, pero lo que oyeron no dejaba lugar a dudas.)

CELES: Mi… Mi… Do, Re, Mi…

LOCKE: (Risas) ¡No esta mal, Celes! ¡Sigue así!

(En una esquina de la sala, el pulpo Ultros quiere meter mano, y tiene ocho para ello.)

ULTROS: ¡Jua, jua, jua! ¡Fingiré ser el Setzer ese y les destrozare el plan!

LOCKE: ¡Venga, Celes, ya es la hora de salir, prepárate!

(Ultros les lanza una nota pero pasan de ella como de una colilla.)

ULTROS: ¡Ag! ¡Vamos, leerla! ¡Aaaaaag!

(Todos van a la tribuna y comienzan a ver la opera con normalidad.)

MÚSICA: El Este y el Oeste estaban en guerra… Draco, el héroe del Oeste, piensa en su amada Maria. ¿Estará a salvo? ¿Le esperara?

DRACO: Oh, Maria… Por favor, oye mi voz… ¡Como añoro estar contigo!

(En la tribuna, Locke reconoce el momento de la entrada de Maria.)

LOCKE: Voy al vestuario. ¿Estáis todos aquí?

CYAN: Si, ya se nos olvidaba que el Señor L sigue haciendo guardia en Narshe.

(Se bajo hasta la zona de los vestuarios y entro en el camerino, donde Celes se vestía.)

LOCKE: ¡Ah! ¿Eres tú?

CELES: Locke. ¿Por qué me ayudaste a escapar aquel día?

LOCKE: Ya sabes, una vez… abandone a alguien que me quería. No puedo repetirlo.

(Pausa incomoda)

LOCKE: Ese lazo te va muy bien.

CELES: ¡A escena! Es el momento en que Maria siente que algo pasa con Draco.

(En el escenario, la música sigue narrando los hechos.)

MÚSICA: Las fuerzas del Oeste cayeron, y el castillo de Maria fue tomado. Ralse el príncipe del Este tomo su mano por la fuerza. Pero ella no dejo de pensar en Draco.

(Celes sale al balcón y canta un buen rato en otro idioma, Aria di Mezzo Caratere.)

CELES: Oh, my hero, so far away now. Will I ever see your smile? Love goes away, like night into day, it's just a fading dream… I'm the darkness, you are the stars. Our love is brighter than sun. For eternity, for me there can be, only you, my chosen one… Must I forget you? Our solemn promise? Will autumn take the place of spring? What shall I do? I'm lost without you. Speak to me once more!

(Un Draco supuestamente espectral viene a bailar con Maria.)

DRACO: ¡Vamos, Maria! Sigue mis pasos.

CELES: Ahí voy otra vez. Ejem.

(Cambia de chip lingüístico de nuevo.)

CELES: We must part now. My life goes on. But my heart won't give you up. Here I walk away, let me hear you say, 'I meant as much to you'. So gently, you touched my heart. I'll be forever yours. Come what may, I won't age a day, I'll wait for you always.

CANCILLER: El príncipe Ralse esta buscando pareja de baile. ¡Deja el pasado atrás!

(Locke se vuelve a la tribuna desde los vestuarios, y por fin ve la nota de Ultros.)

LOCKE: 'Os debo una, así que voy a fastidiaros la opera'. ¡Mejor aviso al maestro!

(Mientras vuelve a su sitio, la obra continua sin sospechar nada.)

MÚSICA: ¡Los supervivientes del Oeste atacan!

(Tras una batalla fingida, el príncipe Draco llega para llevarse a la diva.)

CELES: Draco. He esperado tanto tiempo. Sabía que vendrías…

DRACO: Maria, por fin podrás ser mi reina…

CELES: Por el resto de mi vida, te mantendré cerca de mí.

(Locke ha llegado a donde están todos sentados y el Empresario se escandaliza.)

EMPRESARIO: ¿Pero como piensa detener la opera?

(Miran arriba en las vigas y ven al pulpo con media tonelada de bloque de granito.)

ULTROS: ¡Jua, jua, jua! ¡Veamos si Maria puede librarse de ESTO! (Empuja) ¡Gñññ!

Jope, es mas pesado de lo creí. Me va a costar 5 minutos de reloj lanzarlo, o así.

Por supuesto, en 5 minutos de reloj a nuestros héroes les da tiempo de vestirse, de ir a por palomitas y de hacer la mili, incluso. Llegan al techo y detienen al molusco.

ULTROS: ¡Fu! Ratas…

(¡Pero el bloque cae de todas formas y arrolla a casi todo el personal, que caos!)

EMPRESARIO: ¡Que desastre! Si los dos héroes están aplastados, esta opera se habrá acabado… ¿Y ahora quien se llevara a la chica?

LOCKE: ¡Ni Draco ni Ralse van a salvar a Celes! ¡Yo Locke, el mejor aventurero del mundo, la salvare! ¡Y a esta obra también, si puedo…!

ULTROS: ¡Silencio todos! Estas en presencia de la realeza pulpa, muchacho. Un ratero malnacido como tú nunca podría vencerme. ¡Ja!

EMPRESARIO: Quizás deberíamos aprovechar este giro. ¡Música!

(La música de batalla de la obra suena y el pulpo se prepara para su gran arma.)

ULTROS: Mucho tiempo sin vernos. Espero que los hermanos os hayan hablado de mí.

SABIN: Tú tienes muchas ganas de llevarte un Blitz, ¿No?

ULTROS: Ahora veréis como las gasto. ¡Cambio Elemental a… Leviatán! (¡pluf!)

(El pulpo se cambia por la bestia-azote de los mares. Celes reconoce el método.)

CELES: ¡Ha cambiado con el poder de un Esper! ¡Lo se, siento su energía!

LEVIATAN: ¡Ja! No solo el barbudo de Ramuh sabe el secreto. ¡A sufrir, muñecos!

Empiezan a luchar y les da una paliza. Espadas, puños, incluso las magias de Celes son inefectivas al ser de hielo. Pronto discurren que solo otro Esper puede vencerle.

VOZ: ¡Esperadme!

(La voz es del Señor L, que ha venido justo a tiempo.)

EDGAR: ¿Pero tu no estabas de guardia en Narshe?

SEÑOR-L: Shadow se ha quedado haciendo esa labor. Y justo a tiempo, tengo que daros esto. Un nuevo tipo de comunicador PDA, aloja las Magizitas como cartuchos.

LOCKE: Pues que útil, ya me cansaba llevarlas en el saco.

(En eso dos Magizitas vuelan a los PDA y se insertan. Son los de Cyan y Gau.)

GAU: Gau tiene Magizita en su juguete nuevo.

CYAN: Más maquinas… ¿Para que servirán estos cacharros?

SEÑOR-L: Conjurar su poder y enfrentaros a ese Esper. ¡Rápido!

AMBOS: ¡Esper Elemental, eeeh… Ejecución!

****************************************************************

YAMI-AUTOR: ¿No se te ocurrió cosa mejor, chiflado?

AUTOR: ¡Gñ! (tararea 'With the Will')

***************************************************************

(En una secuencia automatizada dos seres fantásticos recubren a los héroes y llegan…)

_CYAN: ¡Minotauro, el guerrero de la Tierra_!

_GAU: ¡Carbunclo, el animal del Espejo_!

LEVIATAN: ¡Viejos, cuanto tiempo sin veros! ¡Pero hoy no tendré compasión!

Luchan como antes, pero Minotauro usa su maza picuda y le hace buena pupa, mientras el conejito verde Carbunclo crea un espejo mágico para detener la riada de Leviatán.

LEVIATAN: No hay manera… ¡Cambio Elemental a… Ultros! (¡pluf!)

(El octópodo vuelve a su cuerpo y manga el saco con las Magizitas ante todos.)

ULTROS: Que mala suerte para vosotros. ¡Adieu!

VOZ: ¡Esperen un momento! ¡Pero que actuación!

(La voz es del esperado Setzer, que coge a Celes en brazos y arrambla con ella.)

SETZER: Soy un hombre de palabra, señor músico.

EMPRESARIO: ¡Vaya giro! Pensando que es la nueva reina para Locke, Maria es atrapada por Setzer. ¿Qué la depara el destino? ¡No se vayan, para luego la 2ª parte!

El empresario no se enteraba, pero bueno. Habían perdido el saco de Magizitas y a Celes, pero sabían donde estaba ella al menos. El jugador la dejo en un camarote.

SETZER: Me ocupare de ti mas tarde. ¿? ¡Pero tú no eres Maria!

CELES: Setzer, necesitamos que nos ayudes. Tenemos que llegar a Vector, que esta en el continente del sur. Solo esta aeronave puede llegar allí.

(Los demás entran por la puerta del camarote, dejándole pocas salidas.)

SETZER: Oye, si tu no eres Maria no te quiero a bordo para nada.

CELES: ¡Espera! Nos contaron que tu navío es el mejor del mundo.

LOCKE: Y que eras el mejor jugador del mundo, pero bueno…

EDGAR: Soy el Rey de Fígaro. Si nos ayudas serás recompensado con generosidad.

SETZER: No me entendáis mal. Aun no se si voy a ayudaros. El Imperio me ha hecho un hombre rico hasta ahora, monsieur. ¿Qué ganaría yo?

CELES: ¡Deja de pensar solo en ti! Muchos pueblos han sido aplastados por el Imperio.

LOCKE: El Imperio esta podrido hasta el hueso, usa la Magia para esclavizar el mundo.

EDGAR: El Imperio y mi reino eran aliados… hasta que deje de servirles.

SABIN: ¡El Imperio acabara por poseer tu vida!

CELES: Todos odiamos al Imperio por las mismas razones. Y por eso… te lo pido.

SETZER: Ya veo, eres más impresionante que Maria… Escuchadme todos, si Celes se convierte en mi mujer, os ayudare. De otro modo no, mes amies.

LOCKE: ¡¿QUE?! ¿Tu estas tonto?

CELES: No tenemos elección. Pero lo haremos a cara y cruz. Si ganas, seré tu mujer. Si gano, harás lo que te pidamos. ¿Eres lo bastante atrevido, señor Jugador?

SETZER: Perfecto, vamos.

LOCKE: ¡Escucha Celes! ¡No puedes ser su mujer! ¡Simplemente, no puedes!

CELES: Edgar, pásame una moneda, allá vamos.

EDGAR: Si, claro.

(El joven rey le pasa su moneda de hacer apuestas. Celes la tira y… ¡GANARON!)

CELES: ¡Ja! ¡Gano yo! ¡Ahora cumple tu trato, señorito!

SETZER: Me ganas… y yo que iba de farol… ¿Me dejas ver la moneda, petit?

(La coge casi violentamente)

SETZER: Que cosa mas poco común, una moneda con dos caras.

SABIN: ¿Hermano? ¿Esa no era la de…? ¡Como pudiste!

EDGAR: Bueno, los dos salimos ganando… No te puedes quejar.

CELES: Te la han dado con queso, señor Jugador.

SETZER: ¡Je! ¿Cuan bajo has podido caer, madame? ¡Me encanta! Venga, os ayudare. No tengo nada que perder salvo la vida… ¡Y la vida es un juego más!


	9. Chapter 9

Surcan el espacio aéreo del continente del sur, llegaron a las inmediaciones de Vector, la base del Imperio. Por el camino habían discutido el plan a seguir.

LOCKE: Este trasto de verdad vuela. ¿No se caerá en algún momento?

SETZER: Cuando las cosas se caen, se caen. Es cosa del destino.

LOCKE: Esta nave llamara mucho la atención, mejor aparcar lejos de la ciudad.

SETZER: Vale, os esperare a bordo si algo ocurriera.

En la capital, un simpatizante de los rebeldes se ofreció a hacer de cebo para distraer los soldados imperiales. Entraron al fin a la fabrica Magitek sin mas problemas.

CELES: Seguidme, conozco el sitio. Aquí fue donde me mutaron.

EDGAR: Solo Cyan y Gau pueden usar Espers ahora que Ultros mangó las Magizitas.

SABIN: ¡Como le vea se comerá un Blitz!

CYAN: Oigo algo hacia el fondo. ¡Esconderos, señores!

KEFKA: (Llega) ¡Que poderoso soy! ¡Je je je! ¡Estoy cogiendo todos los Espers! ¡Les sacare toda su Magia! ¡Y al fin restaurare… Las Estatuas!

LOCKE: ¿Qué dice de unas estatuas?

GAU: Gau huele criaturas, no son humanas…

(El general pirado saca dos criaturas de tubos enormes, un ogro y una ninfa.)

KEFKA: Ahora que no tenéis Magia, ya no me servís. ¡A la basura, ineptos!

CYAN: ¡Vamos por ellos, señores! Quizás nos ayuden.

Les siguen por el conducto y llegan a una sala abandonada. El ogro les ve y no tiene humor de charlas, así que les intenta atacar. Los demás se defienden como pueden.

SABIN: Jope, y menos mal que esta cansado. ¡Que poder!

CELES: ¡No os transforméis o creerá de verdad que somos enemigos!

NINFA: ¡Ifrit, detente! Siento un espíritu amable que les acompaña.

OGRO: Shiva… ¿Tú crees? ¿De verdad esa es la energía de Ramuh?

La pelea se detiene. Las dos criaturas se presentan como Ifrit, Ogro del Fuego y Shiva la Ninfa del Hielo. Confirman que Ramuh sigue con ellos, Locke lo comprueba.

LOCKE: Claro, como la Magizita de Ramuh la llevaba en el bolsillo, no la robaron.

SHIVA: Bueno, parece que Ramuh les ha confiado su poder.

IFRIT: Gestahl ha atrapado a unos amigos y quiere quitarles su fuerza. Yo también he sufrido mi turno en uno de los tubos de ensayo. Ahora estamos aquí…

SHIVA: Han exprimido nuestros poderes y luego nos han desechado… No nos queda mucha vida, seguiremos el ejemplo de Ramuh… y os daremos nuestra esencia.

(Se convirtieron en Magizitas, pero esta vez volaron a los PDA de Locke y Celes.)

LOCKE: Estos trastos tienen un imán muy fuerte para las Magizitas.

CELES: Tanto mejor. Por ese pasillo se puede llegar al laboro. ¡Andando!

(Se encontraron con un Soldado de Elite que guardaba la zona, y se sabía magias.)

SOLDADO: ¡Alto, identificación!

CELES: Vamos a ver que saben hacer estos tipos. ¡Esper Elemental…!

LOCKE: ¡Ejecución!

(La esencia de Esper pasa a sus cuerpos y los transforma en los recién conocidos.)

_LOCKE: ¡Ifrit, Ogro del Fuego! _

_CELES: ¡Shiva, Ninfa del Hielo_!

CYAN: Nosotros nos reservaremos para luego. Dadle duro a ese tipo.

IFRIT: ¡Llamas… del… Infierno!

SHIVA: ¡Polvo de Diamantes!

Las dos cosas conjuntas crearon una riada que se llevo al guardia, a la puerta, y hasta su tía que pasaba por allí. Entraron al laboro donde mas Esper estaban encerrados.

ESPERS: Queréis ayudar… No nos queda mucho. Os daremos nuestro poder…

(Dos Magizitas más saltan y se meten en los PDA de los hermanos Fígaro. ¡Venga!)

EDGAR: Parece que ya podemos unirnos a la juerga.

SABIN: Alguien viene por ahí. ¿Alguien sabe quien es?

CELES: ¡Es el profesor Cid! ¿Qué hace aquí?

CID: Celes… Así que el poder de los Esper solo se transmite totalmente de esa forma.

(Vuelven a la normalidad y el profesor se extraña de las compañías de la generala.)

CID: ¡General Celes! ¿Quiénes son estos personajes que la acompañan? ¿Tu tropa?

CELES: Oiga, yo…

CID: ¿Puede ser que vinieras aquí como espía para causar alboroto?

LOCKE: ¡Celes!

(Y en eso tuvo que llegar Kefka, a dejar las cosas peor de lo que estaban.)

KEFKA: ¡Así que es eso! Magizita… ¡Cid, miserable cabeza cuadrada! Por cierto... ¡General Celes! Se te acabo el juego. ¡Dadme toda la Magizita, ahora!

LOCKE: Celes… ¿Cómo has podido?

CELES: ¡Claro que no! Ten un poco de fe…

KEFKA: ¡Je je je! ¡Esta mujer os ha engañado a todos! Es tan PROPIO de ti, querida.

CELES: Locke, por favor… Créeme a mí…

KEFKA: (Llama soldados) ¡Ahora, exterminadlos a todos!

CELES: Locke… Dejadme ayudaros por una vez… por todo lo que me habéis ayudado.

(Carga energía en su cuerpo y la lanza explotando todo y noqueando a todos.)

CID: Ah, que paso… Kefka se ha esfumado. ¡Desastre! ¡El golpe ha roto las cápsulas!

(La fabrica esta en alerta roja. Cid se los lleva por un ascensor a una zona segura.)

CID: Kefka me ha usado… ha usado al Imperio. ¿Qué he hecho? La energía vital de…

EDGAR: Este tranquilo, ahora son todos Magizitas. Nadie volverá a esclavizarlos.

CID: Me habéis ayudado a tomar una decisión. Voy a hablar con el Emperador y voy a detener esta estúpida guerra de una vez. Pero temo por Celes…

LOCKE: ¿Qué la ha pasado?

CID: Celes. La conozco desde muy niña. ¡La crié como mi propia hija! Pero la forzaron a hacerse guerrera Magitek, y a hacer cosas terribles. Si pudiera hablarla ahora, entonces la pediría perdón por convertir su vida en esto. ¿? ¡Es Kefka!

(Las voces del general imperial se oyen a lo lejos, tienen que huir.)

CID: Iros por esta vagoneta de carga. Así saldréis al exterior otra vez. ¡Rápido!

(En la parte de afuera, la vagoneta se lleva por delante un par de armadurabots, salen.)

SABIN: Mira, Setzer ya ha llegado con el trasto ese que vuela.

SETZER: Ya empezaba a preocuparme. ¿Dónde esta Celes?

LOCKE: No… podemos saberlo…

SETZER: Mira, ya hablaremos después. ¡Arrancando de aquí!

(En un balcón de la fábrica, Kefka encuentra unos controles de la grúa cercana.)

KEFKA: ¡Porras, vaya estropicio! Pero no escaparan.

EDGAR: ¡Eh, algo horrible se esta acercando a la nave!

SABIN: ¡Uaaaaah! ¿Pero que es?

(Los brazos de la grúa están reteniendo la nave Blackjack, y no despega.)

SABIN: ¡Quiero bronca! Así no huiremos nunca. Usemos esos Espers.

EDGAR: Por fin una buena idea, hermano menor.

AMBOS: ¡Esper Elemental, Ejecución!

El guaperas se convierte en un caballero de brioso corcel y el musculoso en un ogro del bosque. Saltan a los brazos de la maquina con ganas de destrozar.

_EDGAR: ¡Odin, el Caballero de la Luz! _

_SABIN: ¡Maduin, el Troll de la Corteza_!

ODIN: Escucha, primero suéltale un golpe de energía y luego lo cortare en pedazos.

MADUIN: Ahí voy, ¡Alas del Caos!

(Suelta una bola de energía destructiva que chamusca el hierro y lo medio funde.)

ODIN: Esta es la mía. ¡Sable Justiciero!

SETZER: ¡Si, partió! ¡Subiros que nos las piramos monsieurs, hablando mal…!

LOCKE: Estoy preocupado por Terra. Tendríamos que volver ya a Zozo.

SETZER: ¿Terra? ¿Quién es esa?

LOCKE: Ya te contare por el camino, lo de Terra… Los Espers… y los Retornantes.

Volaron con la nave Blackjack de Setzer hasta el edificio donde encontraron a Ramuh, esta vez no hubo problemas para llegar. La chica seguía echando chispas, pero menos.

LOCKE: Bueno, ya estamos aquí. ¿Terra?

TERRA: Ayyy…

SABIN: Eh, mi PDA esta dando brincos. ¿Alguien sabe por que?

PDA: Terra, despierta…

TERRA: Esa voz… es papá… Papá Maduin. Mi padre…

SABIN: ¡Su padre es el Esper Elemental que me transforma! ¡Que culebrón!

TERRA: Ya lo recuerdo todo… Yo nací en el Mundo Esper…

(La voz de Maduin narra mientras el PDA muestra una holografía de sus recuerdos.)

_MADUIN: Un día, una humana apareció en la cercanía de la puerta al Mundo Esper. _

_(Maduin la recoge y la lleva a su guarida, a las horas la mujer despierta.)_

_MADUIN: ¿Te he despertado? _

_MUJER: ¿Eres un Esper? Eh, ¿Y este colgante?_

_MADUIN: ¡Es para ti! Es un símbolo del Mundo Esper, lo protege. _

_MUJER: El mundo de los Espers… ¿Pero es que me metí por donde no debía?_

_MADUIN: La gente Esper esta enfadada, con lo de que eres humana y tal…_

_MUJER: ¿Tú me salvaste? _

_MADUIN: Si, soy Maduin. _

_MUJER: Yo soy Madona… _

_MADUIN: Me canse de vivir en el mundo humano. Ese mundo esta lleno de odio y avaricia. Es asqueroso. ¿Los humanos y los Espers pueden ser tan… diferentes? _

_MADONA: Así que soy un ejemplo de maldad en este mundo ¿No?_

_MADUIN: No, yo me refiero…_

_MADONA: ¡Me volveré a mi mundo mañana! ¡Me largo! _

_MADUIN: Pero necesitaras un guía… Déjame ser yo. _

_(Al día siguiente, Madona se va muy decidida hacia la puerta dimensional.)_

_MADUIN: Si no quieres volver, puedes quedarte. No pasa nada. _

_MADONA: Pero los humanos y los Espers no quieren coexistir…_

_MADUIN: ¿Cómo podemos saberlo, si no lo intentamos? _

_(Se ponen melosos. La escena cambia a cielo abierto. Maduin sostiene un bebé.)_

_MADUIN: Ya le he puesto nombre, Terra. No esta mal, ¿Eh?_

_(Dos años después Maduin y Madona siguen juntos con su niña, pero por poco…)_

_ESPER: ¡Humanos! El nexo entre mundos se ha abierto. ¡Como hace dos años…!_

_ESPER2: Esas tropas buscan nuestro poder. ¡Porras, han llegado a casa del Sabio! _

_GESTAHL: ¡Aja! Al fin aparece… Las escrituras hablaban de este mundo, lleno con criaturas mágicas. ¡Atraparlos! ¡Riquezas para quien me traiga un Esper! _

_(En casa del Sabio se discute el tema.)_

_SABIO: No tenemos elección. Tenemos que hacer algo que queríamos evitar…_

_MADUIN: ¿Te refieres a la barrera mágica? _

_SABIO: Este es el plan. Haremos una tempestad que barrera a esos indeseables de nuestro mundo, luego sellaremos el portal. Soy el último de nosotros que sabe hacerlo. _

_MADUIN: Pero en tu estado te podrías…_

_SABIO: Si, morir. Pero al menos estaríamos a salvo. _

_MADUIN: Madona…_

_MADONA: Yo al menos, no volveré a echar de menos mi mundo. _

_SABIO: Hagámoslo. No hay otra salida. _

_(Algunos Espers entran y se escandalizan con lo que han oído al final.)_

_ESPER: ¡Todo es culpa de esa mujer humana! _

_MADUIN: ¡No es verdad! _

_ESPER: ¡Es una de ellos, seguro! ¡Les ayudo a encontrarnos! _

_(La chica se ha ofendido y sale de la guarida. El viento mágico la arrastra también.)_

_MADUIN: ¡Arg! ¡No! _

_SABIO: ¿A dónde vas? _

_MADUIN: ¡Madona esta siendo arrastrada al otro mundo! _

_SABIO: ¡Imposible! Ya es tarde… He empezado a crear la barrera, no puedo parar. _

_(El ogro se la encuentra cerca de la puerta dimensional, pero aun no es tragada.)_

_MADONA: Maduin, yo no soy como ellos… _

_MADUIN: Eso ya lo se. ¿Puedes volver? ¿Esta bien Terra?_

_La mujer va despacio con su niña en la espalda, pero una ráfaga termina de barrer todo lo que quedaba, incluidos los dos padres. El emperador les encuentra heridos._

_MADONA: Por favor… cuida de la niña… _

_GESTAHL: ¿Es tu HIJA? Entonces es medio humana y… ¡Es fascinante! ¡Esta niña nos ayudara a completar nuestro sueño antes de lo que imagine! ¡Mua ja ja ja! _

_MADONA: ¡Nooooo! _

_GESTAHL: ¡A callar, mona! (La empuja) ¡Dominaremos el mundo! _

(La imagen se detiene, Maduin termina de explicar solo con palabras.)

TERRA: ¿Ese era mi padre?

MADUIN: Después de eso he estado encerrado y dormí un largo sueño.

TERRA: Soy producto de Esper y humano… Por fin se de donde procedo. Y lo siento, se que puedo controlarlo. ¡Siento un nuevo poder dentro de mí!

(La chica vuelve a la normalidad y su ropa reaparece mágicamente. ¡Es un Esper, jo!)

EDGAR: Así que Gestahl conocía el secreto del poder de los Esper desde hace mucho.

LOCKE: Y los Espers de la fabrica fueron cazados en esa expedición. Eso significa que definitivamente, Celes consiguió su poder a costa de matar un Esper…

SABIN: ¡No pueden salirse con la suya! ¡Tenemos que contraatacar!

GAU: ¡Gau quiere bronca!

TERRA: A todo esto, ¿Qué ha pasado en Narshe?

CYAN: Quizás deberías enterarte por ti misma. Y ver que paso con el Señor L.

SETZER: ¡Eh, que la nave esta lista! ¿Vamos?

TERRA: ¡Derechos!

SETZER: Por lo que mas quieras, soeur, coge el timón si te apetece...


	10. Chapter 10

Ahora que estaban todos juntitos enfilaron la aeronave hasta Narshe para poder volver a encontrarse con el resto de los Retornantes y con el Señor L, si le encontraban.

BANON: ¡Ah, ya estáis aquí! La gente de Narshe ha decidido finalmente unirse a la lucha contra el Imperio. ¿Cómo os fue en Vector?

ARVIS: Ya se. Vuestro plan es combinar el dinero de Narshe con la maquinaria del reino Fígaro para asaltar el Imperio. No hay mucha mano de obra, aun así.

BANON: Tenemos que abrir el portal…

TERRA: ¿Al Mundo Esper?

ARVIS: Nunca venceríamos al Imperio sin ellos.

BANON: Cuando el portal se abra, los Espers pueden atacar desde el Este, nosotros nos lanzaríamos al ataque desde el Norte. No hay otro camino. Debemos hacer comprender a los Esper Elementales, establecer un voto de confianza entre ellos y los humanos. Solo una persona puede hacerlo ahora, nuestra Terra. Nuestra esperanza.

TERRA: Mitad humana, mitad Esper, mi existencia ya es prueba de que tal unión puede existir. Así que lo haré. ¡Soy la única que puedo!

BANON: Consigue que los Espers entiendan, y frenaremos esta guerra en seco.

ARVIS: El portal sellado esta en la esquina Este del Imperio. Allí hay una base militar, de modo que tendréis que escurriros si hiciera falta.

SEÑOR-L: ¿Ya puedo llevármelos? Entonces escuchadme lejos de estos…

(Se los lleva a una habitación aparte, y deja que pregunten todo lo que quieran.)

SEÑOR-L: Supongo que la primera pregunta es quien soy y de donde vengo, así que os ahorrare saliva. En verdad me llamo Leon, y soy un miembro de academia militar que se alquila como mercenario. Un ser superior me trajo aquí con un solo propósito.

EDGAR: ¿Ese ser fue el que te contrato, por así llamarlo?

LEON: Quería que no os separaseis en ningún momento, a menos claro, que el destino os obligara a ello. Ahora que estáis casi todos juntos, puedo irme de aquí.

SABIN: ¿Casi todos? ¿Tú sabes quien nos falta?

LEON: Haber sido elegido para esto tiene ventajas, como información del futuro. Nunca sabéis a quien llegareis a tener como aliado. Pero no podéis saberlo.

CYAN: ¿Por qué nos regalaste estos trastos del demonio? Por útiles que sean.

LEON: En mi futuro se usan para almacenar los datos de criaturas mágicas, aunque aquí toméis además su cuerpo. Tomad unos cuantos mas, por si acaso.

LOCKE: ¿Crees tu que podremos recuperar las Magizitas que nos robaron?

LEON: No lo dudo. Y con la nave de Setzer en vuestras manos, mi cliente ya nunca os perderá de vista. ¡Adiós! Y por cierto, Locke. Hay un nuevo cazatesoros en la ciudad.

LOCKE: ¡A ese le voy a dar yo!

El chico del futuro salio de la ciudad, y de toda la historia, para no volver nunca. Ellos le echaran de menos, pero ahora deben encontrar al tipo ese y ver de que lado esta.

TIPO: ¡Je! ¡Soy Lobo, el nuevo cazatesoros numero uno! ¡Todo esto para mí!

TERRA: Pues si, tiene cara de lobo. Pero se ha robado todo lo que lleva en el saco.

LOCKE: ¡Entonces es un maldito ladrón! ¡A por el!

EDGAR: ¿Pero no era un cazatesoros?

LOCKE: Reyezuelo, no me vengas ahora con esas, que no hace gracia.

Siguieron al tipo por las minas de Narshe y le acorralaron en una cima nevada, pero no vieron que tenía un rehén hasta que fue demasiado tarde. ¡Un moogle!

LOBO: Un movimiento brusco y le rajo el gañote a este.

LOCKE: ¡Es Mog, el líder moogle que sabe hablar! ¿Cómo lo salvamos?

SABIN: Déjamelo. ¡Viento Afilado!

(Ese Blitz mando al maloso a tomar vientos, y el moogle y el botín cuelgan del risco.)

GAU: ¡Ven acá, osito! (Le coge)

CYAN: ¡Tengo lo robado en el saco, señores!

TERRA: Abusar de los demás es imperdonable. ¡Mi poder Elemental te enseñara!

(Se transformo supinamente en Esper rosa y lanzo un cañonazo energético para freírlo.)

LOBO: ¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrg! (Se cayo)

LOCKE: Ese ya no vuelve… Dime Mog, ¿Qué haces aquí?

MOG: Ese viejo loco de Ramuh vino a mí en un sueño y me dijo que apareceríais. Ha sido providencial que llegarais, el viejo me contó mucho sobre los Esper, kupo. Éramos los mejores colegas hasta hace unos años, cuando se cerro la barrera, kupo.

TERRA: Voy con mis compis a abrirla. ¿Te unes?

MOG: Bien, así podremos informarnos mutuamente, kupo.

Cruzaron un pequeño páramo desértico por vía aérea, y avistaron el campamento cerca de donde debía estar la barrera que llevaba al Mundo Esper. Se extrañaron con la vista.

GAU: Gau no huele a nadie. Esto esta vacío.

TERRA: Acabemos con esto.

(Avanzan y ven una gruta sellada por un campo de fuerza invisible.)

CYAN: Que sitio mas espectral… Bueno, esta es la puerta.

EDGAR: A partir de aquí es cosa de Terra.

SABIN: ¡Contamos contigo, tía!

(El moogle la ayuda con algunos consejos rápidos, pero alguien les asalta por detrás.)

TERRA: ¡Kefka! ¡Nos ha seguido!

KEFKA: ¡Je Je Je! El emperador tenia razón… ¡Deja que se lleven a Terra, y te llevaran hasta la puerta sellada! ¿Cómo se siente uno al ver que me habéis hecho el trabajo?

LOCKE: ¡Piénsatelo otra vez, Kefka!

KEFKA: Por favor… ¿Queréis luchar? ¡Que terrible!

MOG: ¡Mantened a ese Kefka ocupado mientras Terra termina lo suyo!

TODOS: ¡Esper Elemental… Ejecución!

_LOCKE: ¡Ifrit del Fuego! _

_EDGAR: ¡Odin de la Luz! _

_SABIN: ¡Maduin de la Madera! _

_CYAN: ¡Minotauro de la Tierra! _

_GAU: ¡Carbunclo del Metal_!

Todos intercambian unos disparos, incluido el maloso, y Terra termina enseguida de encantar la puerta para que se abra. Solo quedaría llamar a sus ocupantes.

MADUIN: ¡Eh, la puerta ya se abre!

TERRA: Esper Elementales… Por favor, escuchadme…

Unas siluetas enormes y monstruosas emergen del umbral, pero al ver a los guerreros transformados, se pusieron locos y arrancaron cada uno para donde quiso.

KEFKA: ¡Que energía mas poderosa! ¡Uaaaaag! (Se arrastra)

IFRIT: ¿Qué vamos a hacer con todos esos?

TERRA: De momento, volvamos a la nave.

(Volvieron a la normalidad y se subieron a la nave para ver la cosa a vista de pájaro.)

SETZER: Oye, ¿Qué paso? Los Espers esos han volado todos juntos. Y los ciudadanos del Imperio echaron patas como si estuvieran aterrados. ¿Qué habrán hecho?

TERRA: ¿Por donde fueron?

SETZER: Pues por la capital, Vector…

Arrancaron la nave Blackjack y volaron de nuevo al terreno de la capital, donde vieron que los Espers liberados habían montado bronca. Y en eso, notaron temblores cercanos.

SETZER: Casi estamos en Vector. ¿Qué es lo que se oye?

TERRA: Puedo sentirlos… Se acercan cada vez más…

LOCKE: No serán… ¡Ah, si son! ¡Setzer, maniobra de evasión! ¡Los tenemos encima!

SETZER: (Golpes) ¡Esto no me obedece, mon ami!

Más golpes por parte de las bestias que pasaban volando hicieron roturas serias en la nave, y aterrizaron forzosamente en Maranda, un pueblo cercano.

SETZER: Esto llevara un tiempo. Me quedare yo a arreglarlo.

EDGAR: Podemos alquilar unos chocobos para el camino a Vector, tampoco es lejos.

Tras cruzar la pradera y desmontar de las zancudas, vieron más de cerca el estropicio. Un soldado les llevo hasta el palacio para que vieran al Emperador, a ver que pasaba.

GESTAHL: He perdido las ganas de luchar…

CID: Si, el emperador al final ha cambiado de opinión.

LOCKE: Ah, ¡Cid!

CID: Los Espers vinieron a salvar a sus amigos. Cuando vieron que los otros habían peligrado se pusieron locos y arrasaron la ciudad. Nunca olvidare esos aullidos de rabia.

SOLDADO: Estamos deponiendo las armas, por nuestro bien…

GESTAHL: El poder de esos Espers… no tenia ni idea de el. ¡Despedazaran el mundo! Tenemos que hacerles entender que ya no queremos la guerra.

CID: ¡Je! No hay humano que pueda hacerles pararse a escuchar.

GESTAHL: Pero ahora… ¡Festejemos la paz y disfrutémosla!

CID: Hay gente que preferiría seguir luchando. Por favor, os pido que los convenzáis antes de que llegue la hora de cenar. ¡Hacedles entender vosotros!

TERRA: Bueno, aun tenemos tiempo.

(Después de la labor, aun esperaban la hora del banquete y de aclarar dudas.)

LOCKE: Hala, eso soluciona lo de los obstinados. ¿Y lo de los Espers locos?

MOG: Si me permitís, creo que no sabéis todo sobre ellos. Ramuh lo sabe también.

TERRA: ¿Qué cosa?

MOG: Los Espers que escaparon de la puerta hace horas no eran iguales que los que ya conocéis. El viejo me contó una vez que poco antes de la expedición de Gestahl ocurrió una guerra civil entre Espers, los de forma humanoide y los de forma monstruosa, kupo. Estos últimos les tenían envidia y vivieron aparte de los demás, y por eso el Emperador no les pudo encontrar. Ahora han vuelto para continuar su rivalidad, kupo.

CYAN: O sea, hasta ahora no hemos visto a los verdaderamente fuertes. Que peligro.

EDGAR: ¿Seria prudente que nos vieran transformados?

SABIN: Si nos hemos de enfrentar a ellos, sería un suicidio no hacerlo.

(Aquella tarde sucedió el banquete, después de discutir sobre transformarse o no.)

CID: Podéis contarme como un Retornante, chicos.

GESTAHL: ¡Imaginaros! Todos reunidos aquí, compartiendo esta comida. Brindemos.

CYAN: Por nuestros pueblos.

GESTAHL: Bien, pues ¡Por nuestros pueblos!

(Brindis)

GESTAHL: Como ya sabréis, Kefka esta en prisión por sus crímenes. Mis guardias le echaron el guante hace poco. ¿Qué podemos hacer con el?

EDGAR: ¡Pfff! ¡Que se pudra en la cárcel, por mi!

GESTAHL: Le dejaremos coger humedad un tiempo, después decidiremos. De verdad siento lo del veneno en Doma. A nadie se le paso por la cabeza que Kefka llegaría a eso.

SABIN: Ya, ya…

GESTAHL: ¡Estoy muy avergonzado! Kefka esta siendo castigado duramente, también estamos limpiando el veneno de la zona. A todo esto, respecto a la General Celes…

LOCKE: ¡Celes es de los nuestros!

GESTAHL: Kefka me estaba mintiendo. La General Celes se dio cuenta de lo estúpido de esta guerra antes que nadie. Por eso se fue con los Retornantes. ¿Algo más?

TERRA: ¿Por qué empezaste todo esto?

GESTAHL: Supongo que mis ansias de poder pudieron conmigo. Ahora lo veo claro.

GAU: ¿Por qué quiere la paz, señor?

GESTAHL: Creo que necesitamos ayudarnos más que nunca. Con vuestro permiso, ya quisiera hablar de los Espers. Mi Imperio ha sido diezmado por los que surgieron de la puerta sellada. Actúan despiadadamente. Si no los detenemos, asolaran el mundo…

(El señor se para un momento, tras las miradas de 'No me digas, Sherlock'.)

GESTAHL: Después de que esos Espers arrasaran todo, supe que no podía seguirles el juego. Ahora me pregunto por que lo empecé en un principio. ¡Quiero que lo entendáis!

CID: Parecéis cansados. Esperaremos hasta mañana para continuar.

(A la mañana siguiente les espera en el salón de conferencias, no el comedor.)

GESTAHL: ¿Hay algo que quisierais sacar en limpio de mi?

TERRA: Que ya no seguirá con la guerra, por supuesto.

GESTAHL: Entiendo. ¡He ordenado detener esta guerra! Ahora quisiera un favor…

EDGAR: Si hombre, si.

GESTAHL: Después de devastar mi Imperio, los Espers volaron hacia el norte, hacia Isla Creciente. ¡Tienen que aparecer! Tenemos que contarles que ya no somos rivales. Por eso necesito usar el poder de Terra. Solo ella puede salvar el hueco entre nosotros.

MOG: ¡Terra es la mejor, kupo!

GESTAHL: Llegareis a Isla Creciente en el ferry que sale de Albrook. ¿Os vendréis? Haré que nos acompañe mi mejor guerrero. ¡Leo!

LEO: (Entra) Yo soy el General Leo, encantado.

SABIN: ¡Eh, yo a ti te he visto en Doma! Así que tú eras el famoso Leo.

LEO: ¡Ah, y este es Cyan! El guardián del rey de Doma. Por favor, debes perdonarme por no haber estado presente para detener a Kefka. Lo siento.

CYAN: No, tranquilo, no fue tu culpa.

LEO: Bueno, os esperare en Albrook para concretar el asunto Esper. Adiós.

LOCKE: Si Terra va, yo iré detrás.

TERRA: Gracias, Locke.

LOCKE: Se que nuestro trato ya acabo, pero yo soy así. Los demás, vigilad esto…

EDGAR: De acuerdo. Es difícil creer todo lo que ha dicho el Emperador.

LOCKE: ¡No dejéis piedra sin remover! ¡Hasta luego!


	11. Chapter 11

El equipo de Terra, Locke y Mog que iba siguiéndoles fue para Albrook y los Fígaro, Cyan y Gau se quedaron con Setzer a reparar el vehículo. Leo los encontró en el puerto.

LEO: Bien, ya llegasteis. Otro de los generales del Imperio y una persona que contrate en la ciudad viajaran con nosotros. Ellos son la general Celes, y el se llama Shadow.

(Los héroes están entre sorprendidos y deprimidos por la presencia de tales compañías.)

LEO: ¿Pasa algo?

LOCKE: No, que va…

LEO: La partida no es hasta mañana, así que ya he arreglado el asunto del hospedaje.

TERRA: ¿Celes?

CELES: Mmm…

LOCKE: Celes… Por qué nos haces esto…

La chica estuvo tan callada y fría como su compañero ninja. Se fueron a la posada a descansar el cuerpo, pero a Locke se le ocurrió salir al balcón, y allí estaba ella.

LOCKE: Celes. ¿Por qué no nos quieres hablar?

CELES: (Bufido)

LOCKE: Aunque fuera solo un poco, admito que dudamos. Que dude de ti. Pero aun soy tu amigo. Se que me lo merezco, pero no me ignores… ¡Celes!

(Ella se había ido a la carrera, si querer oírle. Por la mañana subieron al barco.)

SOLDADO: Todos los sistemas en marcha.

LEO: A este paso, llegaremos en un par de días. Estad listos para lo que viene.

(A la noche siguiente, estaban en el barco y era Terra la que no podía dormir.)

LEO: Oye, ¿Estas bien?

TERRA: No es nada, pero es gracioso... Fui usada por el Imperio. Incluso me quitaron de toda consciencia propia. Y aquí me tienes, 'ayudando' al enemigo.

LEO: La gente es como es. No todos somos como Kefka.

TERRA: ¿Y sobre ti?

LEO: Yo ya sabia que te estaban usando como un arma biológica… pero como no hice nada por evitarlo, no soy muy distinto a Kefka en ese aspecto…

TERRA: Yo soy producto de una humana y un Esper. ¿Seré capaz de amar alguna vez?

LEO: ¡Claro, mujer! Solo que todavía no ha llegado el momento. Lo entiendo muy bien.

(El general se fue, pero la guerrera se había quedado con ganas de más.)

TERRA: ¡Pero yo quiero conocer el amor ahora!

(Ruido en una esquina. Shadow se había caído de la hamaca donde dormía al fresco.)

TERRA: ¿Quién es ahora?

SHADOW: Pensé que seria bueno dormir a cielo abierto. Es la costumbre.

TERRA: ¿Has estado oyendo todo lo que dijimos?

SHADOW: No tenía intención, yo solo dormía. Pero ya que lo dices, no puedo ayudar.

TERRA: ¿Qué?

SHADOW: Tienes que buscar en ti misma la respuesta. En este mundo hay muchos como yo que han sacrificado sus emociones. No lo olvides.

(Locke aparece por el pasillo de la cubierta, se le ve mareado.)

LOCKE: Ayyy… Vigila tu bocaza, tu, el encapuchado… me parece que no aguanto…

(Al llegar de una vez a tierra, Leo da las instrucciones a los grupos.)

LEO: Estamos en Isla Creciente. Iremos en dos grupos, Celes y yo iremos en uno, tu, Terra y Locke iréis con Shadow a cubrir esa zona. ¡Si veis a los Espers, comunicadlo!

Sabiendo que la Isla Creciente era, a fin de cuentas, el continente del este, no tardaron en llegar a la civilización. El pueblo Thamasa, le llamaban 'de los guerreros mágicos'…

LOCKE: Eh, Shadow. Ven por acá.

SHADOW: Voy, no tardo.

INTERCEPTOR: Guau.

TERRA: ¡Oh, se trajo al perro! Que gesto.

MOG: (Corre) ¡Que me olvidan!

(Entran a la casa del más viejo del lugar, a ver si podía contarles algo.)

VIEJO: ¿Si, queréis algo de mi, mozos?

(Bip, pantalla de analizador. Un anciano caballeroso, puro de corazón, y experto en las artes de los monstruos. Strago Magus, un heredero de los Guerreros Mágicos.)

TERRA: ¿Sabe algo de los Espers que pasaron por esta zona?

STRAGO: ¿Espers? No me suena la palabra.

LOCKE: ¿Pero la habrás oído, aunque no sepas lo que es?

STRAGO: Ni siquiera eso, honestamente. Aunque se os haga raro.

(En eso una chiquilla sale de una de las puertas de las habitaciones.)

NIÑA: ¡Eh, abuelo!

STRAGO: ¡Eh! Pero que narices… ¿Qué haces, chiquilla?

(Bip, pantalla de analizador. En sus dibujos lo capta todo, bosques, montañas o agua. La propia esencia de la vida. Relm Arrowny, la niña que nació con el poder del pincel.)

RELM: Eh, abuelo. ¿Quiénes son estos, amigos? ¿Sabe alguno usar Magia?

STRAGO: ¡Ya, te calles!

RELM: ¡Ay que hermoso es el señor perro!

LOCKE: _¿Por qué todas las mujeres adoraran a este perro?_

SHADOW: Vete, que muerde.

STRAGO: ¡Vuélvete a tu habitación!

RELM: ¡No quiero! Pero que viejo mas pellejo.

STRAGO: Por favor, déjanos solos.

RELM: Vale, pesado.

STRAGO: Eh, mozo, parece que le gusta a tu perro también.

RELM: Perrito bonito…

INTERCEPTOR: ¡Guau!

SHADOW: No, no hay problema. El perro no se trata mucho con otra gente.

STRAGO: Perdónala, como ves es pequeña. Bueno, esto es un pueblecito cerca de la costa, no podemos contaros mucho más de esos Espers o lo que sean.

LOCKE: Ya… Bueno, gracias por su tiempo.

STRAGO: ¡Perdón por no haber sido mas útil, chicos!

SHADOW: ¡Interceptor! Nos vamos.

RELM: Cachis.

(A la salida, el cazatesoros discute con su compañera sobre sus sospechas.)

LOCKE: Hay algo mosqueante aquí, ¿No te ha parecido?

TERRA: Será cuestión de mirar por ahí. Vamos.

Estuvieron toda la tarde investigando el pueblo, incluso rastreando con el perro, pero había pocos indicios. En la posada, ya habían dado el toque de queda. Dormían y…)

STRAGO: ¡Es terrible! Relm esta en…

TERRA: ¿En peligro? ¿Qué pasa?

STRAGO: ¡Si! Estaba en casa de un vecino cuando empezó el incendio. ¡No se lo que haría si la pasara algo! ¿Venís a ayudar? Todo el pueblo esta allí.

TERRA: Ahora bajamos. Locke, ¿Qué hace Shadow?

LOCKE: No he podido despertarle. Iremos solos, que más da.

(El ninja no despertó porque estaba en medio de un sueño importante, merluzos.)

_(Es el pueblo de Thamasa. Un hombre con poncho de vaquero llega cansado.)_

_HOMBRE: Al fin un pueblo… Aun no se por que hice lo que hice. _

_MUJER: Eh, ¿Quién es usted? _

_HOMBRE: Me llamo Clyde. ¿Cuál es este sitio? _

_MUJER: Esto es Thama. ¿Quiere venir a descansar? _

_(La escena se nubla y cambia. Clyde sale de una casa y un perro le sigue.)_

_CLYDE: Así que has querido seguirme, ¿Eh? Pero no debes hacerlo. Quiero que tú y la niña viváis en paz. Ya he traído demasiado dolor a esa casa…_

_(Al fondo se oyen lloros de un niño de pañales. El perro esta indeciso por no saber a quien serle fiel. Al final echa a correr detrás del vaquero.)_

_PERRO: Guau. ¡Auuuuuu! _

(El sueño se interrumpe y nuestro ninja se incorpora para vigilar a su can.)

SHADOW: ¿Interceptor? ¿Dónde andas?

(En la zona del desastre, Terra y Locke alcanzan a ver los esfuerzos de los bomberos.)

STRAGO: ¡Relm esta en esa casa! El equipo de extinción no podrá con ello…

LOCKE: ¿Qué hace?

STRAGO: ¡Llamas Fuera!

(Las nubes se juntan y descargan una tromba solo en la casa. ¡Es mágico!)

ALCALDE: ¡Oiga, Magus, ya sabe que los hechizos están prohibidos!

STRAGO: ¿Cree que eso me importa ahora? ¡Relm esta ahí dentro!

ALCALDE: Supongo que no tenemos elección… ¡Llamas Fuera!

(Y ese también y todos se juntan para endurecer la lluvia. Pero no parece disminuir.)

STRAGO: Esto no se arregla. El fuego es muy fuerte. ¡Voy a entrar!

TERRA: Espere. Yo iré con usted.

LOCKE: Contad conmigo. Usted debería quedarse, abuelo.

STRAGO: ¡Eh, listillo, seré viejo pero no estoy indefenso!

Se meten a la casa y evaden las llamas lo mejor que pueden. Al final, Locke pasa a ser Ifrit del Fuego para escudarles contra el calor. Ven a un monstruo de barro inflamable.

STRAGO: ¡Va a coger a Relm!

IFRIT: Eso debe ser lo que incendio la casa. Intentare algo. ¡Llamas… del… Infierno!

(Arroja la bola incandescente con intención de sobrecargarle, pero lo traga y ataca.)

IFRIT: ¡Aug! (Des-transforma)

TERRA: Yo no puedo usar aquí mi poder Esper… ¿Qué hacemos?

INTERCEPTOR: ¡Guau!

RELM: El señor perro ha venido… Pero no podrá solo… (Tose)

VOZ: Pero yo si. ¡Toma shurikens!

(Se ve que era Shadow, que volvió a por su perrito. ¡El bicho se desinflo con el corte!)

LOCKE: ¡Se desinflo… como un maldito globo!

SHADOW: Nos largamos. Gracias por inflarle primero…

Y muy a tiempo, por que la casa se venia abajo. Sin el monstruo, el fuego perdió fuerza y pudieron apagarlo sin más problemas. Pero el viejo se había puesto en evidencia.

STRAGO: ¿Estas bien?

RELM: Si… gracias, abuelo.

STRAGO: Eh, dáselas a ellos. Pero creo que nuestro secreto ya no lo es, ¿No?

LOCKE: Mas bien. ¿Por qué aquí todos saben usar magias?

STRAGO: Habéis oído que este es el pueblo de los Guerreros Mágicos. Pues es verdad, hace mucho los humanos usaban Magizita para transformarse en seres formidables. Así se les conoció como los Guerreros Mágicos. Igual que lo que hiciste antes, chico.

LOCKE: Pero pensé que habían peligrado, hace siglos.

STRAGO: Después de la Guerra de la Magia, los Esper Elementales se fueron a su nuevo mundo tras el portal. Querían vivir pacíficamente sin miedo de ser usados por los humanos. Nos dejaron aquí a valernos solos, pero la gente normal nos odiaba. Todos se creyeron que los antiguos Guerreros habían empezado la guerra desde un principio. Nos buscaron y cazaron como a animales, ni siquiera les hacían juicios.

TERRA: Aunque la única diferencia era que teníais el poder de la Magia…

STRAGO: Unos pocos, Los legendarios Diez Guerreros Mágicos, escaparon hasta aquí. Fueron nuestros ancestros. El poder que les daban los Esper Elementales fue decayendo, pero como visteis, algo nos quedaba aun. Menos mal…

MOG: (Llega) Eso completa lo que yo sabia gracias a Ramuh, kupo. Cuando aquellos Esper Elementales se separaron de sus usuarios, se fueron también a su mundo, gracias a esa futesa ahora contamos con ellos para emular a los antiguos Guerreros, kupo.

TERRA: Mire, si esta dispuesto, podemos pedirle que nos ayude.

STRAGO: Así que vais tras los Espers, ¿Eh? Bueno, os debo una por haber salvado a mi Relm, así que tendré que ayudaros a encontrar a esos renegados.

RELM: ¡Yo también!

STRAGO: Yo creo que no, chiquilla.

RELM: Ya esta el viejo chocho paternalista…

LOCKE: ¿Pero por donde empezamos, seria la pregunta?

STRAGO: Si han llegado hasta aquí, deben estar ocultos en las montañas cercanas.

LOCKE: Anda, ¿Y por que?

STRAGO: Esas montañas tienen propiedades mágicas muy fuertes. Precisamente por que dicen que los Espers Elementales fueron creados allí en el principio de los tiempos.

TERRA: Quizás les atrae el lugar, claro. ¿Shadow?

SHADOW: No me entendáis mal. Solo quería recuperar a mi perro.

LOCKE: Si estuviste genial. ¿A dónde vas?

SHADOW: Buscare a los Espers Elementales a mi manera. ¡Interceptor, vamos!

RELM: Cachis. Otra vez.

MOG: Yo estoy de adorno…


	12. Chapter 12

Se dirigieron a las montañas cercanas y una barrera invisible como la del famoso portal se desactivo, seguramente con la presencia conjunta de Terra y Strago. Buscaron dentro.

LOCKE: Ah, se me olvidaba. Quiero darle uno de estos, los PDA.

STRAGO: ¿Es algún tipo de comunicador? Tiene muchas teclas.

TERRA: Si, me dijeron que era un regalo de un amigo. Aprovéchelo, pero… ¿Eh?

(La Magizita en el bolsillo de Locke salta y se inserta en el nuevo PDA.)

LOCKE: La Magizita de Ramuh… Ahora la tiene el señor Magus. Como la llevo en el bolsillo desde que la conseguimos, Ultros no la robo. ¡Ha sido una suerte!

STRAGO: La que contiene a Ramuh, el Venerable del Trueno… La usare bien.

TERRA: Sigamos.

(Mas adelante había unas estatuas de divinidades, o eso parecía. Strago se altero.)

STRAGO: No puedo creerlo. Son las estatuas de las Diosas…

LOCKE: Algo esta tallado en ellas. Dígame, señor, ¿Qué mas sabe?

STRAGO: Literalmente, crearon la Magia tal como la conocemos. Las llamarías las Diosas de la Magia. Sus estatuas son la fuente de toda magia. Se dice que los propios Esper Elementales las hicieron y pusieron en un sitio especial. Representan un poder que va mas allá de toda comprensión, son diosas, claro…

TERRA: Puedo sentir su fuerza. ¡Sin duda los Espers vinieron a esta isla a broncearse con todo este poder acumulado! ¡Continuemos!

LOCKE: Oiga, abuelo, ¿Qué paso con las diosas de verdad?

STRAGO: La leyenda dice que se esconden más allá del alcance de los humanos.

LOCKE: Jo, vaya historia.

TERRA: Si los Esper Elementales de forma animal se sienten atraídos por las estatuas no deben andar muy lejos. Me hago pesada, pero es verdad.

(Una voz conocida interrumpió la cháchara y les dio motivos de preocupación.)

VOZ: ¡Je, estas estatuas tan brillantes son todas mías! Y como brillan, que bonitas.

TERRA: ¡Ultros otra vez!

LOCKE: Todavía lleva el saco con las Magizitas. ¿Es que no aprendes, pulpito?

ULTROS: Todavía no he pasado por casa a guardarlas. Dicen que aprendo despacio.

(Música de batalla. Locke se lo piensa antes de sacar su PDA.)

ULTROS: ¡Sin embargo, como muy rápido! Tengo más vidas que brazos, ilusos.

LOCKE: Encima Ifrit no puede hacer nada ahora…

ULTROS: Espero no estar volviéndome un estorbo, chicos. ¡Cambio Elemental!

STRAGO: ¡Es Leviatán, el Azote de los Mares! A ver… ¡Esper Elemental, Ejecución!

(La Magizita le da poder al viejo para reencarnar al mentor de Terra.)

_RAMUH: ¡Ramuh del Trueno_!

LEVIATAN: Ops, el agua y la electricidad se llevan mal. ¡Como tú y yo!

(Empiezan los choques de elementos, y la cosa esta reñida. Los dos se anulan entre si.)

TERRA: ¡Me uniré! ¡IIiiiiiaaaaahh! (¡WHOAM!)

LOCKE: Aunque sean dos, ese es muy fuerte. Es de tipo animal, claro…

VOZ: ¡Abuelo, ya estoy aquí!

TODOS: ¿¿RELM??

RAMUH: ¡Te dije que te quedaras en casa, desobediente! ¿? ¡Puño Rayo!

RELM: No os distraigáis por mí. Pero no quería perder la oportunidad de practicar mi trazo, ya me entiendes. Oye, monada, ¿Quién eres tu?

LEVIATAN: ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Soy Ultros!

RELM: Dime, Ulti, ¿Quieres posar para mi?

LEVIATAN: No soy ninguno de tus amiguitos. ¡No me trates como si lo fuera!

RELM: Bah, olvídalo. Me iré de aquí ahora.

(Se quiere tirar por el barranco abajo. Terra la detiene y escucha el plan de la niña.)

TERRA: ¿Cómo puedes molestar así a una pequeña? ¡Nunca te lo perdonaría!

LEVIATAN: Ya. ¿Y que quieres que haga?

LOCKE: Déjala que te dibuje. Podría hacerte parecer guapo y todo.

LEVIATAN: ¡Grrrr… Vale! El tío Ulti quiere que le hagas un retrato. ¡Vamos!

RELM: ¡Je! Te va a encantar. Pero vuelve a tu cuerpo, ese es muy feo.

(Volvió a ser pulpo normal, la niña saca lienzo y su pincel especial y comienza.)

ULTROS: ¿Ya esta? ¡Como puede ser! ¡Solo se ve un estúpido pulpo!

(El del dibujo se indigno y salto del papel para empezar a zurrar al de verdad.)

STRAGO: Ya se me olvidaba lo que sabe hacer mi nieta… ¿Eh, un PDA?

(Un PDA sale de la saca de los buenos y una Magizita del saco del maloso para unirse.)

ULTROS: Me vengare de esta burla. ¡Cambio Elemental a… Leviatán! (¡pluf!)

RELM: Mira por donde tengo juguete nuevo. ¡Esper Elemental, Ejecución!

(El monstruo esta muy machacado por su propia copia, pero ahora alucinara…)

_SIRENA: ¡Sirena, la Musa del Agua_!

LEVIATAN: Soy un Esper de tipo animal, no creas que podrás conmigo… ¡Alumna!

SIRENA: Apostemos. ¡Canto Silenciante!

LEVIATAN: (Mudo) _¿Qué pasa? ¡Por que no puedo soltarles mi Marea Total! _

SIRENA: Todo tuyo, abuelo.

RAMUH: Voy… ¡Puño Rayo!

(Eso, unido al anterior machacamiento de su fotocopia acabo de aniquilarle.)

ULTROS: ¡Yo me largo de aquí!

SIRENA: Je, y se ha dejado las Magizitas del saco. Esta para mí.

(Al meterla en su PDA le dieron espasmos y cambio a Leviatán al momento.)

SIRENA: ¡Aaaaaaag! (cambia) ¡Grrruuuurrr!

LOCKE: ¿Pero que le pasa?

MOG: ¡Todavía no he hablado en toda esta excursión! ¿No veis que no se controla?

TERRA: Se transformo sin quererlo, ¿Por qué?

MOG: Bueno, ya no soy parte del paisaje. Ejem. Ha conseguido un Esper Elemental de forma animal, su fuerza es apabullante pero su voluntad también, Relm sigue dentro...

STRAGO: La mente de mi niña es mas débil que la de ese monstruo… ¡Sálvala!

(Una bola de energía de Terra-Esper la dejo frita y volvió a la normalidad.)

TERRA: Si no llego a intervenir…

RELM: ¡Uh, ya me visteis! Mi animal es tremendo. ¿No seria más útil que el abuelo?

STRAGO: ¡Niña!

TERRA: Supongo que una vez no nos hará daño.

LOCKE: Ya no deben quedar muy lejos, nos camuflaremos para hablar con los Esper.

(A la voz de ¡Esper Elemental, Ejecución!, volvieron a transformarse e investigaron.)

SIRENA: ¿Esos son los Espers? ¡Molan!

Uno de ellos muy parecida a Sirena se acerco y debió hacerla ¡Bu!, o algo, por que la niña retrocedió al instante. Los demás se prepararon para lo peor.

TERRA: No creí que fueran así…

IFRIT: Señor, coge a Relm y sácala de aquí antes de que…

RAMUH: Ahora siento una inmensa fuerza mágica en Terra. ¿La habrán notado?

IFRIT: Espero que no se pongan locos otra vez.

ESPER: De alguna forma, tú eres distinta… Siento en ti un poder muy familiar.

RAMUH: ¿Sois los Espers animales que escapasteis a través del portal?

(El que había hablado se parecía a Ifrit, pero mas grande y espantoso. Se presento.)

ESPER: Yo soy Yura. Nuestras reglas dicen que no podemos visitar vuestro mundo. Nosotros nos habíamos reunido cerca del portal y pensábamos como poder salvar a los que habían secuestrado. Fue coincidencia que Terra apareciera en ese momento.

TERRA: Si, sentí vuestra presencia a través del sello.

YURA: Arramblamos en el momento en que Terra abrió la puerta. Y cuando llegamos a vuestro mundo, perdimos control sobre nuestro poder. Arrasamos una ciudad, y también muchas vidas inocentes. Hay algo en el entorno que descentra nuestra fuerza.

RAMUH: Debéis tener cuidado mientras estéis por aquí.

IFRIT: Bueno, el pasado ya es pasado. El Imperio quiere hacer las paces, ¿Os venís?

TERRA: Volvamos a Thamasa y presentémonos ante Leo...


	13. Chapter 13

La guerrera y sus amigos se normalizaron y encabezaron el grupo de variopintos seres hasta el campamento que Leo había montado en Thamasa. Allí se saludaron todos.

LOCKE: ¡Eh, Leo, mira lo que traemos!

LEO: ¡Ah, Locke! Ya habéis vuelto… ¿Habéis hecho comprender ya a los Espers?

(El líder Yura se separa del grupo y va a hablar con el general.)

LEO: Soy el General Leo, ¿Y tú?

YURA: Yo soy Yura. Hemos hecho algo imperdonable a vuestra gente. Probablemente, este no sea momento ni lugar para pedir perdón, pero aun así…

LEO: No digas más. Somos nosotros los que os debemos disculpas. Ya estábamos hace mucho hambrientos de vuestro poder. Estuvimos demasiado cerca de otra guerra…

YURA: Deberíamos dejar todo esto atrás.

LOCKE: ¡Bueno, creo que se acabo la misión! Podría haber un poco de paz ahora.

(Celes ha estado callada todo el tiempo, pero no aguanta más.)

CELES: Volvámonos a Vector, venga.

LOCKE: Celes…

CELES: Por favor, no mas palabras. Quiero olvidar aquello. Y empezar bien esta vez.

LOCKE: ¿Será eso que me perdonas?

RELM: Aquí empieza a hacer calor, Abuelo.

STRAGO: ¡Niña!

TODOS: (Risa descontrolada)

(Adivina quien se presenta ante ellos para chafar la fiesta. Si, hombre, ¿Quién si no?)

KEFKA: ¡Je je je je! ¡Es hora de un poco de acción Magitek!

LEO: ¡Kefka! ¿Qué estas haciendo?

KEFKA: ¡MWA JA JA JA! ¡Son órdenes del emperador! He venido a llevar los restos de Magizita de esos Esper a su Excelencia. ¡Mira, un cargamento de potencial Magizita!

(Se ha traído algunas armadurabots y todo, uno se pregunta como huyo de la cárcel…)

KEFKA: No me importa lo que le pase a este villorrio. ¡Quemadlo todo!

Las armadurabots disparan a los protas y les tumban, hacen lo mismo con los Espers de tipo animal y les reducen a Magizita, que atrapan. Leo va hacia el villano y desenfunda.

LEO: ¡Kefka! ¡Este comportamiento es intolerable! ¡No te permitiré continuar!

KEFKA: Ah, Leo, el soldado favorito del mundo…

(¡Lucha! Los dos generales se dan una paliza mientras los protas se dedican a recuperar el sentido. En eso, el maloso desaparece como si el que lucho antes fuese fantasma.)

LEO: ¿Dónde estas, Kefka? ¡Aparece!

KEFKA: (Voz) Emperadoooor… Te necesito aquí.

GESTAHL: (Llega) ¡Leo!

LEO: ¿Mi señor?

GESTAHL: Perdona por haberte decepcionado a ti también. Mi meta era conseguir la Magizita, y volverme todopoderoso. Por favor, entiéndeme.

LEO: Pero señor… ¿Para que he estado luchando?

GESTAHL: Leo, quiero que te eches una siesta. MUY larga. ¡MWA JA JA JA!

(La ilusión se va y Kefka dispara un rayo desde detrás del fantasma. ¡Atravesó a Leo!)

LEO: ¡Aaaaaaaarrrggggg! (Se murió)

KEFKA: ¿Creías que me habías alcanzado antes? Ese era solo un fantasma, como el del Emperador hace segundos. Le contare a tu 'señor' que tuve que matar a un traidor. ¡JA!

(Los demás se han recuperado y sus PDA brillan como nunca.)

KEFKA: Eh, siento una energía mágica increíble. Una ola detrás de otra…

TODOS: ¡Esper Elemental, Ejecución!

TERRA: ¡IIiiiiiaaaaahh! (¡WHOAM!)

MOG: ¡Adelante mis Guerreros Mágicos! ¡Ra, ra, ra!

KEFKA: Diría que ya estáis todos recargados, chicos y chicas. O lo que sea. Ah, tenéis que recordarme que os enseñe mi colección de Magizita. Quizás veáis caras conocidas.

IFRIT: ¡Llamas… del… Infierno!

SHIVA: ¡Polvo de Diamante!

RAMUH: ¡Puño Rayo!

SIRENA: ¡Canción del Mar!

(El aluvión de disparos de energía dejo… ligeramente dañado al tirano. Terra se lanza.)

TERRA: Esto no lo podrás parar… ¡Meteoro Fundido!

Con el combinado de esas dos magias, una lluvia de meteoros incandescentes vuela hasta el condenado, que podrían derretir el acero. Ahora se le ve bien dañado.

MOG: ¿Sigue vivo?

KEFKA: (quemado) ¡Imagina! Creían que podrían vencerme. ¡A mi! Venid, preciosas.

(Les responde con su propio aluvión de bolas energéticas, les hace pedacitos pequeños.)

TODOS: ¡Aaaag! (Des-transforman)

KEFKA: Jo, cuanta Magizita tenían los malditos. Están aun calientes y todo. ¡Sois muy débiles! ¿Y vosotros habéis heredado el poder de esos Esper Elementales?

(Se larga tan fresco y los demás deben reagruparse para hacer balance.)

TERRA: General Leo… La gente solo busca poder. ¿De verdad quieren ser como yo?

RELM: ¿Interceptor? ¡Menuda herida!

INTERCEPTOR: Guauuuu… (Duele)

LOCKE: Hemos perdido a Leo, también se habrán cargado a Shadow… ¡Malditos!

CELES: Con lo gentil que era. Y ahora también han volado las Magicitas.

LOCKE: (Mira PDA) Estoy preocupado por Edgar y los otros.

RELM: Tranqui, perrito. Yo estaré contigo.

SETZER: ¡Tranquilos, chicos! Estamos a salvo. ¡Pero el Imperio es un mentiroso!

(Los demás han llegado en la reparada nave Blackjack, y conservan sus PDA intactos.)

CYAN: Gracias a Edgar pudimos escapar antes de que nos pasara algo…

EDGAR: Resulta que yo conocía a la chica que nos trajo el café. Se la veía nerviosa, y al rato no pudo evitar escupirnos todo el maldito plan. Fue una suerte.

SABIN: Así que finalmente juegas sucio, ¿Eh?

EDGAR: ¡Esa lengua, Sabin! Hay damas delante. ¡Yo fui un perfecto caballero!

LOCKE: El General Leo ya no esta con nosotros. Kefka le hizo esto…

(Señala la tumba provisional que le han hecho. Cyan es el más apenado.)

CYAN: Que desperdicio. Era su mejor guerrero.

EDGAR: Uf, tenemos que pensar otra vez el plan. Volvamos a la nave.

STRAGO: ¿Puedo acompañaros, chicos?

EDGAR: ¿Este quien es?

TERRA: Es uno de los paisanos de este pueblo. Es un descendiente de los Guerreros Mágicos de la antigüedad, puede ser útil. Por que otra vez hemos perdido las Magizitas.

LOCKE: Bueno, supongo que las de ellos siguen intactas, menos mal.

STRAGO: Debemos suponer que el Imperio querrá probarlas, y pronto.

RELM: ¡Yo voy!

STRAGO: Yo creo que no, pequeña.

SABIN: ¡Si, niña, que me lo creo!

RELM: ¡Grrrr! ¿Quién es este profe-de-gimnasia chulito, eh? ¡A que te dibujo!

TERRA-LOCKE-STRAGO: ¡NOOOOOO!

SABIN: Oye, esta cría tiene una lengua muy suelta.

STRAGO: Esta bien, pesada, si insistes…

RELM: Mejor, gracias. ¿Qué te pasa a ti, chico ligón?

EDGAR: ¿Cuántos años tienes, solo por saber?

RELM: Diez, ¿Qué tal? Voy con vosotros al final, así que no debería importarte.

EDGAR: Has crecido del todo, muchacha. Sosiégate un poco, ¿Quieres?

Tras la reunión, montaron en el Blackjack para rastrear la zona de la puerta sellada, a ver que tramaban los imperialistas. Setzer les informo de lo ultimo.

SETZER: ¡El Imperio va tras la puerta sellada! Buscan unas estatuas o algo así.

STRAGO: ¡No!

CELES: ¿Qué pasa Terra?

TERRA: La tierra, esta rugiendo de dolor…

Un pedazo de tierra se levanto del suelo formando un continente volador, donde estaba además la cueva donde vieron las estatuas. Strago se desespera.

STRAGO: El origen de toda Magia… Se dice que de alguna forma, se neutralizaron sus poderes entre si, y se encerraron. Si las tres estatuas llegaran a cambiar su alineación la faz del planeta crujiría y se reformaría sin remedio.

TERRA: ¡Porras!

SETZER: ¡Venga, saltemos a esa cosa!

(Todos se acercan para desembarcar hasta tierra y aparece un enjambre de aviones.)

CELES: ¡Ah! ¡Son las fuerzas aéreas imperiales!

LOCKE: Démosles una bienvenida sangrienta. Al estilo Esper.

TODOS: ¡Esper Elemental, Ejecución!

MOG: ¡Eh, que algo se acerca por arriba! ¡Mirad que bicho!

Lo que se acercaba era nada menos que ¡Ultros! Salto de un avión a la cubierta de la nave Blackjack. Se prepararon para combatirle. El pulpo se regocijaba.

ULTROS: No, de verdad. Esta será nuestra última batalla. ¡Ya veréis!

CARBUNCLO: Intenta atravesar esto. ¡Rayo de Rubí!

ODIN: Menos cháchara. ¡Sable Justiciero!

(Le dio un leñazo que le hizo ver las estrellas… de mar. Chiste malo. Pero se levanta.)

ULTROS: ¡Grrrr, pierdo otra vez! Pero me he traído un colega. ¡Señor Chupon!

CHUPON: ¡Fuaaaaaag! (Ruge)

ULTROS: El señor Chupon es como una babosa reptil. ¡Es muy poderoso!

(Les encaja un vendaval afilado como el de Sabin, pero mucho más bestia.)

TERRA: ¡Esa cosa lleva una Magizita colgando! Es lo que le da su poder…

SETZER: Oye, el comunicador este esta pitando. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

(La Magizita se desencajo del cuerpo del monstruo y fue al PDA del señor Gabbiani.)

SETZER: Macanudo, ahora podría hacer eso de… ¡Esper Elemental, Ejecución!

(Tras transformarse el jugador parecía un hombre-molusco con una bolsa membranosa.)

_SETZER: ¡Eolo, el Señor del Huracán_!

TERRA: Que potencia. Hazle algo como lo de antes, venga.

EOLO: A ver esto. ¡Zona Huracanada!

(El Esper absorbió a sus enemigos en su bolsa membranosa y los escupió con potencia.)

ULTROS: ¡Mi reino por un paracaídaaaaaaaaas…! (cae al mar)

MOG: Ahora desembarcaremos en ese continente volador. Chicos, la mayoría no tenéis Magizita, y a Relm solo le queda ese Esper animal… ¡A ver si me hacéis caso!

Pues eso, bajaron en un llano que había en la islita, ahora solo piedras amontonadas les separaban de sus enemigos. Pero al poco vieron el cuerpo de alguien conocido.

SHADOW: Ag… ¡Abajo el Imperio! Cuando se termino mi utilidad, me desecharon…

EDGAR: Pensamos que te habíamos perdido, chico.

SHADOW: ¿Interceptor esta bien, espero?

RELM: El señor perro esta a salvo. ¡Así que vamos!

(Siguieron adelante por los riscos de la islita y se encontraron un gran peligro.)

CELES: ¡Ah! ¡Un bicho!

SETZER: Es gordísimo… ¡Y no parece que quiera apartarse!

El bicho era una mezcolanza de dragón por lo reptiliano y las alas, y de centauro por lo cuadrúpedo y su tronco humanoide. Se presento por si quedaban dudas.)

ARMA: Yo soy Arma Ultima, soy pura energía, creada por el planeta para protegerse de sus heridas, tan antigua como el cosmos… Débiles humanos… ¡Desapareced!

GAU: ¡Tus muelas! ¡Somos doce contra uno!

TODOS: ¡Esper Elemental, Ejecución!

(Aparecen Odin, Maduin, Minotauro, Carbunclo y Eolo, se lanzan a por Arma.)

ARMA: Je. Algo tan débil no puede dañarme.

RELM: Alguien tiene que hacer algo… ¡Esper Elemental Animal, Ejecución!

(Leviatán salta al combate y parece que gana terreno, pero enseguida se descontrola.)

TERRA: Otra vez… ¡IIiiiiiiaaaaaahh! (¡WHOAM!) ¡Relm, despierta! (Golpe…)

LEVIATAN: Ag… Ya se… ¡A por el lagartijo!

(Entre las dos le terminan de descuartizar, y al momento vieron a los buscaproblemas.)

SHADOW: Vendí mis habilidades al Imperio, no tengo derecho a seguir adelante…

(El ninja se marcho cabizbajo y los demás lo lamentaron, pero siguieron.)

GESTAHL: Bueno, llegáis a tiempo de perecer. ¡Mirar las Estatuas!

CELES: ¡Emperador! ¡Detenga esta locura!

GESTAHL: Celes… Ven aquí, preciosa. Os dieron la vida a ti, a Kefka, e incluso a Leo solo ¡Para servirme! ¡Es tu derecho de nacimiento dominar el mundo a mi lado!

KEFKA: Si matas a todos esos, te perdonaremos tus insolencias…

(Para asegurarse lanza un fogonazo que los paraliza y le da una Magizita a la generala.)

GESTAHL: Celes. Juntos podemos conquistar este planeta. Piénsalo bien.

CELES: El poder solo provoca guerras. Ahora quisiera no haber nacido… ¡KIAAA!

(Aprovecha el susto para atravesar al general maloso con su arma, pero no muere.)

KEFKA: Me ha hecho sangre… ¡Maldita niñata! ¡TE ODIO! ¡Diosas, darme poder!

(Las estatuas reaccionan y crean una barrera entre ellas, bajo la cual se mete.)

GESTAHL: ¡Kefka, si las revives destruirás el mismo mundo que queremos dominar!

KEFKA: ¡Te calles!

Gestahl responde a la insolencia con una andanada de hechizos, que no afectan al otro por estar tras la barrera de estatuas. El emperador alucina, y uno le cae de vuelta.

GESTAHL: ¡Aaaaaaaaarrrrrgg! (Murióse)

KEFKA: Veo que no quieres este Esper Elemental de Oscuridad. Pues para mí otra vez.

(Pero el pedazo de Magizita salio volando tras unas rocas, tras las cuales salio Shadow.)

KEFKA: ¿Y este quien es?

SHADOW: Si… Noto el poder de la Oscuridad. Pero este es distinto del que me invadía antes. ¡Es un Esper de oscuridad con el que puedo vencer al mal! ¡Ejecución!

MOG: Espera… Un, dos tres… ocho, nueve y ¡Diez! ¡El ultimo Guerrero Mágico!

SHADOW: ¡Gilgamesh, el morador de la Oscuridad!

(El Esper samurai desenfundo una espada en cada uno de sus cuatro brazos y ataco.)

KEFKA: ¡Estatuas, mostrarme vuestro poder!

GILGAMESH: Muy listo, Kefka. ¡Muévelas y el mundo se ira a pique!

(El golpe es lo bastante fuerte como para hacerle derramar las Magizitas capturadas.)

CELES: ¡Buen golpe, Shadow! ¡Ya son nuestras de nuevo!

GILGAMESH: ¡Largaros, hay gente que cuenta con vosotros!

KEFKA: ¡No podéis escapar de mí!

Los demás se fueron derechos hasta el Blackjack. Shadow se les unió al poco rato, pero el desbalance provocado por la realineación de las Estatuas agrieto y modifico la faz del planeta, como Strago había previsto. Aquel día, el mundo cambio para siempre...


	14. Chapter 14

(En escena el cubil del autor, su Yami se desespera y le despierta.)

YAMI-AUTOR: ¡Eh, cabezón! ¡Te quedaste sin terminar la historia!

AUTOR: Vale, hombre. Los procesadores de texto no congenian bien con los archivos enormes. Ha habido guerra para que me cupiese todo lo anterior en 40 paginitas.

YAMI-AUTOR: Ya, quizás por eso hay archivos donde no les corresponde, ¿Eh?

AUTOR: Oye, que tenia que hacer sitio… que lata… ¡Bueno, seguimos!

****************************************************************

Ha pasado tiempo desde la catástrofe. Ahora enfocamos una islita en medio de la nada donde metemos la cámara y vemos… ¡A Celes confinada en cama! Ya se despierta...

CID: ¡Celes, por fin! Ya era hora de que despertaras.

CELES: Que dolor… parezca que he estado durmiendo una eternidad.

CID: Pues casi, porque ha sido un año desde que desfalleciste. Pensé que te perdía…

CELES: Un año. ¿Me has estado cuidando todo un año?

CID: Si, y empezaba a cansarme. Estamos en una pequeña isla desierta. Después de que el mundo se desmoronara, desperté aquí y me encontré contigo y unos extraños.

CELES: ¡El mundo…! Así que no fue soñado… ¿Dónde están mis amigos… y Locke?

CID: No puedo saberlo. Solo se que estamos aquí. Quizás seamos los únicos a salvo… Desde aquel día, el mundo continuó hundiéndose en la ruina. Los animales y plantas ya han sufrido muchas extinciones. Los pocos que estaban con nosotros ya murieron…

CELES: Mis amigos… Seguramente hayan caído todos…

CID: Celes. Eres lo más parecido a mi familia que tengo. Podríamos vivir aquí en paz.

CELES: Supongo que si, profesor. ¿O puedo decirte abuelo? ¿Me permites?

CID: ¡Que gracia! Así de repente, resulta que tengo una nieta. (Tose)

CELES: ¿Te pasa algo?

CID: No he comido en tres días… ha sido así desde que me enferme…

CELES: Te buscare algo. ¿Qué te gustaría?

CID: Bueno, a menos que pida pescado no comeré, ¡Es lo único que hay!

Celes va hasta la playa y consigue hacerse con unos cuantos que había arrastrado la mar, estando varados era como pescar en un barril. Tras comerlos hablaban de nuevo.

CID: Ya no me queda mucho que vivir en este mundo cruel. Mi peor pesadilla es pensar que un día te quedaras sola en esta isla destartalada… (Tose)

CELES: Abuelo, descansa.

CID: Mientras pueda hablar, quiero darte las gracias…

(Así paso la tarde, pero al volver Celes a la cabaña el viejo no estaba muy sano.)

CELES: Abuelo, tienes que comer… ¿Qué te pasa?

(La vida del profesor se estaba apagando, y ella no podía hacer nada…)

CELES: ¡NO! ¡Prometiste que estarías conmigo siempre! ¡Abuelo! ¡RESPONDE!

CID: Los otros que estuvieron aquí… Cuando estaban tristes se fueron al barranco del norte, y dieron un salto adelante… Les vino muy bien…

(Se murió... y Celes le hizo caso. Se fue al barranco.)

CELES: Todos se han ido… Incluso Locke, que prometió que me cuidaría siempre… Este mundo esta consumiéndose lentamente… será mejor acabar con todo.

Y pego el salto que debía dar… al caer al agua helada noto como su cuerpo mutante ya reaccionaba a algo que no sabría que era hasta mucho mas tarde. La luz cristalina entro en su cuerpo y la desmayo. Mucho después despertó en la playa al lado de una gaviota.

CELES: Ay… ¿Por qué me ayudaste? ¡Nunca te lo pedí! ¡Déjame!

GAVIOTA: ¡Ñeeeck!

CELES: ¿Qué es eso? Es una bandana... igual que la de Locke. ¿Por qué la tienes?

GAVIOTA: Ñeeeck...

CELES: ¿Dónde vas? ¿Esta vivo el que te la puso…? ¡Responde!

La gaviota la dejo caer mientras volaba y Celes la siguió hasta la cabaña de Cid, allí vio que la bandana le había tapado un herida. Celes se puso a revolver la casa.

CELES: Tiene que haber algo aquí para poder volver al continente. ¿Eh? Si resulta que llevo encima el PDA… Es raro que no se rompiera con el agua. Tiene algo dentro…

(Entonces vio que en su ranura había dos Magizitas, encajaban como piezas de puzzle.)

CELES: Aquella luz bajo el mar debía ser un Esper Elemental. Por eso no me ahogué, su energía me impulso a tierra firme… (Teclea) ¡Si, un Esper de forma animal!

(Aquello la animo un poco. Siguió buscando y encontró una cuartilla en un cajón.)

CELES: A ver… 'Celes, debes marcharte. Se que los otros te estarán buscando. Busca las escaleras cerca de la estufa, allí encontraras el camino a la libertad'.

(Busca y baja las escalerillas hasta un sótano, allí hay una barca varada.)

CELES: ¡Si! No es ninguna maravilla, pero al menos flotara. Esta vivo… ¡Locke esta vivo, tiene que estarlo para haberte curado! Allá voy. ¡Te haré estar orgulloso, Abuelo!

Al fin, la antigua generala escapo de aquel maldito lugar y pudo llegar al continente. En la ciudad de Tzen comentaban que un musculitos pregunto por ella y por algunos mas.

CELES: Me parece ver… Allá en esa casa arruinada. ¡Sabin!

(El chico sujeta una de las vigas maestras de la casa. Hay revuelo en el exterior.)

SABIN: ¡Celes! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

CELES: Ya podemos ir a buscar al resto, ¿No?

SABIN: ¡Espera! Si me muevo, la casa se derrumbaría. Aun hay gente dentro. Salva al niño que se ha perdido, después hablamos. ¡Corre!

La chica tiro millas a buscar al crío, y se vio obligada a usar su poder de hielo para que no murieran en el incendio incipiente. Todos vieron a Celes como una mutante, pero...

TIPO: ¡Es una mutante!

TIPO2: ¿Cómo si no habría salvado al niño?

SABIN: ¡Eh, al menos dar las gracias! Sin ella, el chico estaría ahora calcinado.

TIPO2: Pues tiene razón…

TIPO: Siempre creímos que los mutantes eran malos. ¡Pero pueden salvarnos!

TIPO2: Son mas útiles que nosotros. ¡Deberíamos aprender, en vez de juzgar!

Los que allí quedaban se deshicieron en aplausos y achuchones para con la mutante, tras un rato, Celes y Sabin ya se preguntaban por las desventuras de cada uno.

CELES: Sabin. Estabas vivo…

SABIN: ¡Claro, tía! ¿Creías que una noñez como el fin del mundo podría conmigo?

CELES: Creía que había perdido a todos… Había abandonado toda esperanza. Pero por suerte, me había equivocado. ¡Tengo pruebas de que siguen vivos! ¡A por ellos!

SABIN: Si, ya se. Les reunimos, aplastamos a Kefka, devolvemos la paz, esas cosas.

CELES: ¿Conservas el PDA?

SABIN: Pues si… como recuerdo de los buenos tiempos, mas que otra cosa.

CELES: Les necesitaremos. ¡Los Esper de forma animal serán una gran ayuda!


	15. Chapter 15

Salieron de Tzen y recorrieron el nuevo mapamundi, vieron que se podía llegar hasta Nikeah a pie. De allí salía el barco a Fígaro, quizás encontraran a Edgar.

SABIN: Dicen por ahí que unos sospechosos van hacia el Castillo Fígaro. Será cosa de ver si nos dejan ir en su barco. ¿Tu de que te has enterado?

CELES: Que su jefe esta tan tranquilo en el mercado. Le buscaremos…

(Van allí y ven a un caballero distinguido con cara muy parecida a…)

CELES: ¡Edgar!

HOMBRE: ¿Qué os pasa, gente?

CELES: ¿Eres Edgar Roni Fígaro, no?

HOMBRE: Oiga, yo me llamo Gerard. Basta de tonterías, estoy ocupado.

(Se va a la posada a descansar y pensar, pero los dos protagonistas le siguen.)

GERARD: Estoy ocupado preparando nuestra partida hacia Fígaro. ¿Qué pasa?

CELES: ¡No juegues conmigo, Edgar! ¿O es que no te acuerdas de nosotros?

GERARD: Escuche señorita, me he llamado Gerard toda mi vida.

CELES: Solo Edgar Fígaro me hubiera llamado 'señorita'. ¡A la General Celes!

GERARD: No veo donde esta el maldito escándalo. 'Señorita' se usa en todo el mundo.

(Vienen los sospechosos y le informan. El tal Gerard se alegra.)

GERARD: Así que ya sabéis como entrar al Castillo Fígaro. Encima esta enterrado…

Se fueron hacia el barco y los dos héroes se unieron secretamente. En Fígaro Sur se volvieron a ver con el señor Gerard, y Celes ya perdía la paciencia.

GERARD: Voy a ayudarles… ¿? ¡Pero todavía estáis ahí, hombre!

CELES: ¡Se mas educado conmigo, Rey de Fígaro!

GERARD: Pfff, un caso de identidad confundida. Ahí os quedáis.

Celes y Sabin siguieron la pista de los maleantes hasta la cueva donde la generala se enfrento a la Armadura Túnel. El boquete que había abierto hacia tiempo conectaba con los calabozos del Castillo Fígaro, y todos pudieron meterse en el.

GERARD: Así que aquí estaba el problema de la maquinaria.

MALO: ¡Eh, jefe! Nuestro botín fue guardado en esa sala. ¡Los tentáculos esos no…!

GERARD: (Desenfunda) Pasad mientras me ocupo de ellos.

MALO2: ¡Jefe, eso es peligroso! ¡Parecen monstruosos!

GERARD: ¿Queréis ir a lo que estamos, pesados?

(Los bandidos entraron a la sala mientras Gerard espadeaba los tentáculos malditos.)

GERARD: ¡Celes, no te quedes pasmada! ¡Sabin, ayúdame!

CELES: ¡Edgar! ¡Eras tú de verdad! Sabin, ¿Tu lo sabias?

SABIN: Desde el primer momento. Pero me hacia gracia veros discutir. ¡Je, je!

TODOS: ¡Esper Elemental, Ejecución!

SHIVA: Os los preparare un poco. ¡Polvo de diamantes!

MADUIN: Bien congeladitos, ahora… ¡Alas del Caos!

ODIN: ¡Sable Justiciero!

Los tentáculos monstruosos saltaron en cubitos de hielo y la maquinaria del castillo fue desatascada. Los bandidos no tardaron en volver y ver a nadie alrededor.

MALO: El jefe ha volado… Se lo habrá comido la cosa esa.

MALO2: Ni siquiera era muy fuerte el bicho… Bah, vamos.

(Se quedan solos y el Rey de Fígaro por fin les explica todo.)

ODIN: Había oído que Fígaro había tenido un accidente y quería ayudar, pero no sabía como volver. Y escuche que esos idiotas habían huido de la prisión.

SHIVA: Y necesitabas usarlos. ¡Alucinante, sobre todo por que tu mismo les encerraste!

MADUIN: Y no nos vuelvas a tratar como extraños, es incomodo.

ODIN: Esos tesoros que se llevaron no importan. Kefka es el que debe ser detenido…

Volvieron a su forma normal y llamaron al canciller. Después de prepararlo todo se encaminaron por el subterráneo en dirección a Kohlingen, a ver que había pasado allí.

CANCILLER: Hay algo raro en este estrato… Tenéis que investigar la causa.

EDGAR: Vaya, si no, el castillo no avanzara… ¡Vamos!

(Salieron por la puerta del sótano a una caverna. Avanzando vieron otro castillo.)

SABIN: Un castillo enterrado. Quizás la chapuza de Kefka le puso en el camino.

CELES: ¿No oís nada? Parecen lamentos espirituales…

PSICOFONIA: ¿Qué? ¡Es un ataque de los Espers! ¡Enseñémosles lo que valemos!

CELES: Al vernos, los espíritus están recordando el pasado. Interesante.

EDGAR: Ya se por que… hace 1000 años, hubo una batalla donde estamos ahora.

SABIN: ¿Y si nos metemos al salón?

(Lo hicieron y allí se oía más pedazos de la batalla que aconteció.)

PSICOFONIA: Solo nos queda Odin. ¿Ya te has recuperado?

PSICOFONIA B: No nos quedan opciones. Tenemos que dejarle la batalla a Odin.

EDGAR: Ya veo, una ciudad arruinada por la Guerra de la Magia…

PSICOFONIA: ¡Sable Justiciero!

(Ruido de explosión.)

PSICOFONIA: No podéis… No dejare que me reduzcáis a Magizita…

EDGAR: Yo conocía una leyenda, de una batalla entre Odin y un poderoso brujo que tuvo lugar en el hall de un castillo famoso. No sabía que era este mismo.

PSICOFONIA: ¡Aaaaarrg! (Ruido de esfumamiento)

CELES: Odin fue transformado a pesar de su esfuerzo. Quizás por eso, su Magizita y la de Maduin estaban separadas de los Espers vivos. No supieron que hacer con ellas.

(Ruido de rugir animal, pero este es muy real…)

SABIN: ¿Qué es eso, tíos?

EDGAR: ¡Un dragón azul! ¡Y no tiene buena cara!

CELES: Ya sabéis. ¡Esper Elemental Animal…!

EDGAR-SABIN: ¡Esper Elemental, Ejecución!

_CELES: ¡Sasquacht, la hembra de las Nieves! _

_EDGAR: ¡Odin de la Luz! _

_SABIN: ¡Maduin de la Madera_!

Los tres se ponen a zurrar. El dragoncito de marras les da guerra, y en una de esas les soltó una marejada como la de Leviatán, algo para lo que no estaban entrenados.

ODIN: Aquí dentro no hay espacio. ¡Salgamos al patio!

Por el camino se encontraron los aposentos reales, cerraron el portón con el dragón en los talones. Sasquacht creo una pared de hielo, pero no aguantaría mucho.

MADUIN: Esto parece el cuarto de la reina, por la decoración…

SASQUACHT: Y este libro de joyas incrustadas. 'Diario de la Reina'. Que despilfarro.

ODIN: Déjame ver. (lee) Hoy me he dado cuenta, me di cuenta de que amo a Odin. Y esto… rompe cualquier ley de nuestro reino. Pero mi corazón añora a ese noble valiente caballero. ¿Cómo puede nadie echármelo en cara? Cuando todo acabe, le daré mi alma...

SASQUACHT: Que bonito… pero la reina se murió también.

MADUIN: No, mira… ¡La hicieron piedra, esta aquí situada!

(Miran la estatua. En eso, una lágrima cayo de ella y tomo forma de Magizita.)

ODIN: Se metió en mi PDA. El ultimo regalo de la reina. ¡Un Esper de forma animal!

(El dragón arremete y termina de derribar la pared de hielo.)

ODIN: ¡Todos al patio, por la ventana!

(Saltan y el bicho les sigue, todos se preparan para ver en que se convierte Edgar.)

ODIN: ¡Allá voy! ¡Cambio Elemental a…!

(Pasa a otro guerrero de caballo pero más espantoso y brutal, este es…)

_ESPER: ¡Raiden el Guardián de la Luz_!

DRAGÓN: ¡Grrruuurrr!

(Otra marejada por parte del monstruo, pero no tan potente al estar al descubierto.)

MADUIN: No aguantaremos otra como esa. ¡Alas del Caos!

RAIDEN: Sasquacht, manténmelo quietecito, que va a cobrar.

SASQUACHT: Se intentara, majestad… ¡Orbe de Hielo!

DRAGÓN: ¡Grur! ¡Grrraaarrr!

RAIDEN: Esta con los pies helados, ahora se tragara un ¡Sable Brutal!

(El tajo acabo de hacerlo migas y el bicho se deshizo en humo.)

MADUIN: Eh, la humareda se mete en los PDA. Los hace brillar. Que caña.

RAIDEN: Nos vamos de aquí. Ya se que decirle al canciller para continuar...


	16. Chapter 16

Se fueron de vuelta al castillo con un Esper más. El canciller siguió instrucciones para evitar el antiguo castillo y emerger cerca de Kohlingen por fin. Fueron a la posada.

CELES: ¿Habéis visto? ¡Ese es SETZER!

EDGAR: ¡Pues va a tener razón la rubia!

(El interpelado estaba en una mesa bebiendo algo verdoso. Se acercaron y les vio.)

SETZER: ¡Pero bueno, los Fígaro! Y Celes Chere. ¿Qué tal, soeur?

CELES: ¡Vente con nosotros, cajún! Vamos a por Kefka, a hacerle pagar todo.

SETZER: Ay, no se si puedo volver a ese juego, madame.

CELES: ¿Qué dices, hombre?

SETZER: Solo soy un jugador de cartas. Solo quería estar solo. Este mundo es muy caótico para mí. Y si os acordáis, también he perdido mis alas, el Blackjack.

CELES: Pero antes de que el mundo se fuera a pique, antes de que perdiéramos todo, luchaste con toda tu alma. Eras totalmente atrevido. ¿Por qué no ahora?

SETZER: Eso fue entonces. Ese mundo ya no volverá. Nunca.

CELES: ¿Es que quieres vivir en este mundo tal como esta? ¡Haz algo entonces!

(Le dice algo al oído, inexplicablemente el jugador se levanta al momento.)

SETZER: ¡Vale, tu ganas, soeur! Necesitaba un motivo como ese. ¡Nos vamos! Iremos y entraremos a la tumba de Daryl, y nos llevaremos… otra nave. ¡Oís bien!

SABIN: ¿Qué le habrá dicho la rubia?

EDGAR: He oído algo de 'la escenita de Maria, pero con final feliz'. Ay.

(Salieron del pueblo y se fueron a un mausoleo cercano muy bien decorado.)

CELES: La tal Daryl, era amiga tuya o algo así, ¿No?

SETZER: Si, era como un pedazo de hierro, no le temía a nada. Ahora la envidio.

EDGAR: Jope, este sitio es profundo.

SETZER: Esto me trae muchos recuerdos. Mirad donde pisáis.

(Toca flashback)

_DARYL: Este tipo experimental de aeronave es un poco inestable. _

_SETZER: ¡No puedes ir en serio! ¿Qué tratas de probar? _

_(En la escena, Daryl aparca su nave cerca del Blackjack, después de la prueba.)_

_DARYL: Setzer, si algo me pasara, quiero… que te quedes el Falcon. Cuídalo. _

_SETZER: ¡Como dices eso! Me quedare el Falcon cuando te lo gane en carrera. _

_DARYL: Entonces espera sentado, ¡Chulo! _

_(Ya están en la carrera, los dos lo llevan muy igualado.)_

_SETZER: Increíble, no hay nada como volar…_

_DARYL: ¡Vamos, tortuga! ¿O es que te gusta morderme el parachoques? _

_SETZER: Preocúpate de ti, petit. _

_DARYL: Ya veras. ¡Voy a romper todo record! ¡Se me conocerá como la chica que pudo volar más cerca de las estrellas! ¡Voy a volar como nadie lo ha hecho! _

_SETZER: ¡Vale, pero vuelve para la cena! Te esperare en la colina de siempre. _

(Fin de flashback)

SETZER: Al cabo del año encontraron los restos del Falcon en una isla lejana. De ella no quedo ni rastro. Me traje la estructura de la nave aquí y la repare. Ahora la usaremos.

(Montan en cubierta y el jugador prepara los mandos.)

EDGAR: Así que este es el Falcon.

SETZER: No podía soportar verlo y recordar lo que paso. Pero ahora, ¡Puede salvarnos!

CELES: Podemos atacar la torre de Kefka desde el aire, en la zona de Vector.

SABIN: ¡Pero oye, hay que encontrar a la tropa!

SETZER: Pues es verdad. Si hemos llegado a tanto, ha sido todos juntos.

Echaron a volar, salieron del mausoleo por una claraboya grande. Llevan rato volando.

SABIN: No creí que me sintiera tan bien otra vez.

CELES: Oigo algo otra vez. ¡Puede ser otro bicho asqueroso!

BICHO: ¡Ñeeeeeck!

(Aquella cosa parecía un pajarraco demonio, sangriento y peludo)

EDGAR: ¡Desde que Kefka es el maldito amo del mundo están de moda!

SETZER: Ayudadme si podéis. ¡Esper Elemental, Ejecución!

(Cambia de forma con su PDA como si nunca se le hubiera olvidado, y vuela.)

_SETZER: ¡Eolo del Viento! _

_CELES: ¡Shiva del Hielo! _

_EDGAR: ¡Raiden de la Luz_!

SABIN: Yo llevare la nave. ¡A ver si nos le quitáis de en medio!

Hay lucha a bordo de la superficie del zeppelín. El bicho les pega fuerte con ráfagas de aire afilado, y Eolo a el. Pronto se convierte en una pugna entre ellos. No resiste.

EOLO: ¡Un poco mas, mon amies!

RAIDEN: Ya me esta inflando las narices. ¡Sable Brutal!

BICHO: ¡Ñeeeeeck!

Tras el último golpe parecía vencido, pero no quería morir. Y por un milagro, otro ser enorme se acerco volando a la nave, y se engarro con el monstruo malo.

RAIDEN: ¿Va con nosotros?

SABIN: ¿Quién es ese? Solo me parece otro monstruo más.

SHIVA: La memoria de Shiva le recuerda… es el rey de los dragones. ¡Bahamut!

BAHAMUT: ¡Grrruuurrr!

(Le da una paliza al otro bicho y le devora –puag- pero se queda flotando en aire.)

BAHAMUT: Uuuug…

SHIVA: Esto ha sido fortuito. Vayámonos antes de que quiera hacernos lo mismo.

SABIN: Pondré esto en marcha enseguida.

BAHAMUT: _Por favor… Ayudarme…_

EOLO: ¿Ep? _¿Por qué solo yo le oigo?_

BAHAMUT: _Un ave atrapo mi Magizita y mi cuerpo se apodero de ella. Liberadme…_

EOLO: ¡Espera monsieur Sabin, ese tipo quiere algo conmigo! ¡Zona Huracanada!

BAHAMUT: ¡Arg! Grrr… ¡Llama Solar!

(Le enchufa un rayo de energía lumínica que le despanzurra, le coge del cuello.)

EOLO: ¡Aaaag…!

SHIVA: ¡Setzer!

(El dragón se detiene un momento para agarrarse la cabeza y Eolo se escapa.)

EOLO: ¡Ya esta bien… Zona Huracanada!

BAHAMUT: ¡Grrruuurrr! (desploma)

EOLO: Ya esta. El palomo que le tenia atrapado esta libre de nuevo.

(La Magizita salio volando a insertarse en su PDA, pero al no dominarle…)

EOLO: ¡Aaaaaaah…! (cambia a Bahamut)

SABIN: ¿Es que no puede controlar al Esper Elemental?

RAIDEN: Locke me hablo sobre esto… Relm también perdió la cabeza con el suyo.

SABIN: No sabemos de lo que es capaz. ¡Tuerzo hacia allá y meto gas!

SHIVA: _¿Esta bien que huyamos? _

(Se recuerda de cómo ella misma perdió la esperanza una vez.)

_CELES: Todos se han ido… Incluso Locke, que prometió que me cuidaría siempre… Este mundo esta consumiéndose lentamente… será mejor acabar con todo_.

(Se gira dispuesta a no dejar las cosas como están, nunca más.)

SHIVA: ¡Setzer! ¡Se que estas ahí, dime algo! Se que el Esper animal no es dócil…

(Engancha a la ninfa por el cuello, como si la creyera su enemiga.)

SHIVA: ¡Escúchame! Antes de encontrarte a ti y a los Fígaro, había perdido toda la fe. Os creía muertos o perdidos, pero me demostrasteis lo contrario. ¡Ya no tengo miedo!

BAHAMUT: (Gruñe)

SHIVA: Se que puedes ayudar al mundo. Y los demás también. Por favor, domínate…

(La escarcha de la ninfa rodeo al dragón, el aire limpio le despejo la cabeza por fin.)

BAHAMUT: Celes… ¡Aaaarrrg! (Des-transforma)

CELES: Setzer. Hazlo por el mundo, pero si no… hazlo por mí.

SETZER: ¿Qué haré? No se si podré dominar a Bahamut otra vez.

EDGAR: Mira, vayámonos. Ya habrá tiempo de domar al dragón...


	17. Chapter 17

Pusieron rumbo a Narshe, o lo que quedara de ella, ya que las montañas se habían ido desplazando y desmoronando. Tuvieron que apearse en una pradera que Sabin conocía.

SABIN: Pues si, aquí fue donde mi hermano y Terra empezaron por buscarme.

EDGAR: Y no íbamos mal, la cabaña estaba llena de cosas suyas.

SETZER: Ahora no cuentes con ella, mon amie. Esto parece desierto.

CELES: ¡Chicos, allí hay un edificio! ¿Por qué soy yo sola la que se entera de todo?

(Avanzaron y vieron en efecto una choza con una gran muralla. Sale un viejo.)

SABIN: ¿Ein? ¡DUNCAN!

DUNCAN: ¡Sabin, chico! ¿A que viene esa cara? ¿Creías que me había pasado algo?

SABIN: Maestro… Me alegro tanto. De verdad.

DUNCAN: ¡No paso nada! La tierra se abrió para tragarme, pero debí saberle mal.

EDGAR: Es un alivio ver que Vargas no tuvo la culpa después de todo.

DUNCAN: Ahora que me acuerdo. ¡Sabin, tienes que acabar el entrenamiento! Usa la nueva técnica que te voy a enseñar, y aplasta a ese Kefka. ¡Se lo merece!

(Se ponen a enfrentarse en el tejado del chiringito. Tras unos golpes se acaba el duelo.)

SABIN: Con esto no podrá resistirse ese payaso.

DUNCAN: Me deje influenciar por lo foráneo, y lo llame el 'Bum Rush'. Toma ya.

CELES: Se lo agradecemos mil, maestro. Ahora nos vamos a Narshe.

DUNCAN: Eso es bueno, no creo que quede mucha gente, pero los moogles abundan.

SETZER: ¿Se referirá al mogurito que sabía tanto de Espers?

Pues si, debía de ser el por que era el líder de los moogles. El equipo se dirigió a las desiertas calles de Narshe y entraron a la mina. El susodicho no andaba lejos.

(En escena una mesa de póquer. Cuatro personajillos juegan cartas como si tal cosa.)

MOG: A ver. Juego este monstruo en defensa. Pongo una carta mágica boca abajo.

(La mitad felina de Cait Sith [FF7] esta en el otro extremo, flota como hado padrino.)

CAIT: Sacrifico este monstruo para subir mis puntos de vida. Juego esta trampa.

MOG: ¡Porras, me quede sin el mío, kupo!

(Boko el Chocobo [FF5] se anima y empieza a cacarear emocionado.)

BOKO: ¡Wark!

MOG: No tan deprisa, kupo. ¡Juego esta carta mágica y mi monstruo vuelve!

CAIT: Ahora están igualados. Me esperare. Paso.

(Un Mumba [FF8] se esta aburriendo de que no le toque jugar.)

MUMBA: ¡Laguna!

CAIT: ¿No te cansa que solo sepan decir eso? ¿'Wark' y 'Laguna'?

MOG: Que quieres, les hicieron así. Juego esta magia, cojo dos cartas más, kupo.

CAIT: Es lo que quería. ¡Juego esta trampa y el ataque de tu monstruo baja!

(El de Cait vence al de Mog y se retira su carta del campo.)

MOG: Adiós… Pero tengo dos cartas de regalo, ¿Recuerdas? Las pongo boca abajo.

(Se oyen ruidos en la entrada de la cueva. Son los protas que vienen a buscarlo.)

MOG: ¡Esconderos! ¡No pueden saber que tengo una timba ilegal, kupo!

MUMBA: ¡Laguna!

CAIT: Ni que existen gatos padrinos. ¿Y si ellos los tuviesen? Miraré 'Da Rules'...

BOKO: ¿Wark?

(Se esconden y los humanos entran a la zona y le ven acalorado.)

MOG: ¡Jesús, Maria y Ambrosio! No me peguéis esos sustos, kupo. Ramuh no avisó.

CELES: Será porque sigue en poder del señor Magus. Al menos no te secuestraron.

MOG: Ya, eso es verdad. He mirado la MoguRed y tengo noticias, si queréis.

(Les enseña unas hojas impresas con datos de monstruos.)

EDGAR: ¡Este es el que estaba en el castillo bajo tierra!

MOG: Si, es uno de los Ocho Dragones Antiguos. Se dice que guardan un Esper sin igual, imbatido en combate. Fue quien pacifico a los de tipo humano y animal, kupo.

SABIN: Seria bueno vencerlos todos. ¿? ¿No habéis oído un Chocobo?

SETZER: ¿Ahora quien es el que oye voces, monsieur?

MOG: Ya esta bien. Me voy con vosotros, kupo. Al menos hasta salvar el mundo.

SABIN: ¿Y si nos llevamos el Esper congelado?

EDGAR: Podría servir para el PDA de alguien. Vale la pena intentar.

Se subieron hasta donde Mog fue secuestrado la otra vez, el mismo lugar donde reposa el Esper congelado desde el principio de esta historia. Sabin se transforma en Maduin.

MADUIN: Tenemos que descongelar a ese besugo… ¡Alas del Caos!

(El hielo no parte.)

EDGAR: Necesitarías algo con mas repris, hermanito.

MADUIN: Le daré una oportunidad a la técnica del maestro. ¡Iiiiaaah... BUM RUSH!

(Le encaja una cantidad de sopapos fulminantes que el bloque helado no resiste.)

MADUIN: ¡Si, cayo!

ESPER: Humanos… me habéis liberado del hielo. Así que poseéis Magizita. Siento la destrucción desde que empezó. Se que queréis detenerla… veamos si sois merecedores.

TODOS: ¡Esper Elemental, Ejecución!

_CELES: ¡Shiva del Hielo! _

_EDGAR: ¡Odin de la Luz! _

_SETZER: ¡Eolo del Viento_!

MADUIN: Vamos a ver si nos aguanta todos juntos. ¡A por el!

Comienza la lucha. El Esper quizás estuvo encerrado, y es de tipo animal, pero no es tonto ni mucho menos. Ataco a la ninfa con fuego, al hombre molusco con rayos, y al caballero de espada le friorizó. Solo el cachas del Esper de Madera de libro de ello.

SHIVA: Sabe dominar esos tres elementos…

EOLO: Nosotros no tenemos posibilidad, volvería a repetirlo.

MOG: ¡Señor Fígaro, tienes el Esper de la Madera! ¡Es tu Esper de tipo animal!

MADUIN: Francamente no le veo el parecido. Pero sabe hacer un golpe tri-elemental...

MOG: ¡Por eso, tú también sabes hacerlo! ¡Contrarréstalo!

MADUIN: Ahí va. ¡Alas del Caos!

(Su rayo energético choca con el del reptil de colores, pero se escapa por un lado.)

MADUIN: Esto no te lo esperabas. ¡Bum Rush! ¡IIIAAAH!

(Le vuelve a arrear la serie de guantazos brutales que sin la capa de hielo, le desguaza.)

ESPER: ¡ARG! (Pasa a Magizita)

MOG: Ese es Tritoch, el quetzal de la Madera. Su Magizita ya es nuestra, kupo.

EDGAR: Así podríamos cumplir su sueño de detener esta locura. ¿Y eso?

(Un dragón como el de bajo el castillo se les acerca, es de color pálido.)

MOG: Ay… Ese es el Dragón de Nieve, como el Dragón de Agua es uno de los ocho.

CELES: Jope, salimos de uno malo para meternos en otro peor.

MADUIN: Es buen momento para probar al nuevo. ¡Cambio Elemental a… Tritoch!

SETZER: ¿Por qué el no se ha descontrolado?

TRITOCH: El maestro Duncan me enseño a dejar la cabeza fría en las peores luchas…

EDGAR: ¡Hazle el golpe tri-elemental, no lo soportara!

(El Esper animal ataca con lo dicho, pero esta agotado de la anterior batalla.)

TRITOCH: La fuerza de mi ataque ha bajado… ¡Y el resiste!

DRAGÓN: ¡Grrrraaarrr!

(Parecía que no salían de aquella. El jugador de cartas se adelanto y encaro a la bestia.)

CELES: ¿A dónde vas, cajún?

SETZER: Antes me salvaste, soeur. ¡No usare en vano la esperanza que me diste!

(Cambia a su Esper animal, los demás temen lo peor. El bicho tiene a Tritoch apresado.)

SETZER: ¡Bahamut del Viento!

MOG: Ha podido dominar el espíritu de la bestia del Viento, menos mal.

BAHAMUT: Mas o menos… ¡Desaparece, bicho! ¡Llama Solar!

DRAGÓN: ¡UUUURRRG!

(El golpe le derrite y Tritoch se libera, vuelve a ser Sabin. Bahamut le coge en brazos.)

BAHAMUT: ¿No te ha hecho mucho, mon amie?

SABIN: Ya era hora. Espero que no nos asalten más por la espalda.

MOG: Vayámonos de Narshe. Si llegamos a un lugar con menos montaña…

CELES: Te refieres a aumentar el alcance de la MoguRed, claro. Maranda es ideal.

SETZER: Iremos en el Falcon, sin tropiezos. Todos los presentes tenemos 2 Magizitas.

(Se van de la montaña y de Narshe. En la cueva de Mog…)

CAIT: ¡Ya está bien, voy a mirar sus cartas! (mira) Ahí va. Con esto me ganaba…

MUMBA: ¿Laguna?

BOKO: (Se ríe) ¡Wark, wark, wark!


	18. Chapter 18

Montan en el Falcon tras pasar de nuevo por la choza de Duncan y despedirse. Vuelan a Maranda, allí Mog espera recibir las señales de los PDA con la MoguRed.

(Entran en Correos, aunque la ciudad esta un poco rota…)

MOG: Yo preguntare por el ordenador público, vosotros investigad a pie.

SABIN: ¿Cómo es que en la era informática aun se usan palomos mensajeros?

EDGAR: Creerán que así es mas romántico. Yo al menos lo creo.

CELES: Ay, Edgar…

SETZER: ¿Buscaba algo, madame?

LOLA: Perdón, caballeros y chica, me llamo Lola. Venia por un palomo. ¡Este!

SETZER: Mucho interés en una respuesta, ¿No, madame?

LOLA: Si, mi novio de Mobliz me mando un montón de flores. ¡Y los poemas, ay!

CELES: _¿Pero Mobliz no fue destruido por Kefka? Otro alguien ha debido escribirla. _

LOLA: ¿Queréis veniros a merendar? Así os enseño los regalos que me ha hecho.

EDGAR: ¡Ya, por supuesto señorita!

(Se van con ella por la puerta, Celes queda encargada de esperar a Mog.)

MOG: Bueno, ya esta. Tengo unas cuantas coordenadas, no son muy exactas, pero vale.

CELES: Mog, ¿Tu recuerdas que Kefka destruyo el pueblo de Mobliz?

MOG: Si, mujer, si. Si hasta se pueden ver las ruinas desde la montaña de Narshe.

CELES: Vamos con los demás…

(Se reunieron en la casa de Lola, les enseño sus flores, bombones y demás parafernalia.)

EDGAR: ¿Me deja ver esa última carta? Igual aprendemos de su novio.

LOLA: Claro, no importa.

EDGAR: (Lee) 'Mi querida Lola, aun estamos ocupados reconstruyendo la ciudad. Si todo saliera bien podré venir a verte muy pronto'.

SABIN: Esa letra es clavada a la de Cyan. ¿Es casualidad?

CELES: Creo que no. ¡Setzer, pon en marcha el trasto que nos vamos!

MOG: Bien, chico afrancesado, sigue las coordenadas y no habrá problema.

(Echan a volar y curiosamente, el palomo de Lola iba por delante de ellos.)

SABIN: ¿Qué haces siguiendo al palomo? ¿Es importante?

SETZER: Si no le sigo, es que son las coordenadas que me ha dado Mog.

CELES: Tranquilos, ese palomo nos va a ayudar mas de lo que creéis.

Entran hasta el monte de Zozo, el pueblo de mentirosos. Cuando la señal del PDA más cercano se volvió difusa, optaron por seguir al palomo, y no se equivocaron…

SETZER: Nunca creí que vería tantas flores en una cueva, petit.

EDGAR: ¡Mirad en el promontorio! ¡Es Cyan!

CYAN: ¡¡¡!!! ¡Estabais vivos todos! ¡Me iré con vosotros, no puedo dejar las cosas así!

MOG: Como se ha puesto el cuarentón romántico.

CYAN: ¿Cómo me habéis encontrado? No me digáis que habéis visto las cartas y…

(Escapa al interior de la cueva para esconderlas, pero llegan y le pillan.)

CYAN: Esto… son un hobby de los míos… no creáis que me dedico a ello.

CELES: Cyan, por favor, las flores son preciosas…

CYAN: ¿De verdad? ¡Pero esto es un ultraje!

SABIN: No te preocupes grandullón, tampoco se lo íbamos a decir a nadie.

EDGAR: Anda, vámonos, impostor…

(Salen de la cueva entre risitas, pero un gruñido les asalta, no es nada bueno.)

MOG: ¡Otro de los Dragones Legendarios, es el Dragón Negro!

TODOS: ¡Esper Elemental Animal, Ejecución!

EDGAR: ¡Raiden de la Luz!

CELES: ¡Sasquacht del Hielo!

SABIN: ¡Tritoch de la Madera!

SETZER: ¡Bahamut del Viento!

CYAN: Anda, han conseguido otros Espers…

MOG: Si, es lo que tiene la suerte de algunos.

BAHAMUT: ¡Llama Solar!

SASQUACHT: ¡Orbe de Hielo!

Luchan con el dragonzuelo y se defienden bien. Pero suelta rayos oscuros que absorben su poder y pronto se quedan derrengados. Cyan lo intenta por probar.

CYAN: ¡Minotauro de la Tierra!

TRITOCH: Cyan, después de mi. ¡Tri-aturdir!

MINOTAURO: ¡Bola de Espina!

El golpe tri-elemental afecto bastante al monstruo, el guerrero de la Tierra salto con su mazo pinchudo y le dio un buen estacazo, pero se lo devolvió.

MINOTAURO: ¡Ag…! ¡Me lo ha devuelto! Pero ya esta débil…

DRAGÓN: ¡Grrruuurrr!

MINOTAURO: (Golpe) ¡Arg!

(Le lanzo contra una pared de roca y le hizo un desconchón con el que descubrió algo.)

MINOTAURO: El brillo de una joya… ¿Qué es?

(Una Magizita nueva sale de allí y entra en el PDA.)

MOG: ¡Increíble! ¡La Magizita de un Esper estaba encallada en la piedra! Y parece…

MINOTAURO: Aja, es de forma animal. ¡Voy! ¡Cambio Elemental a…!

(Transformación dramática del caballero Cyan, oye.)

ESPER: ¡Titán, el gigante de la Tierra!

RAIDEN: ¡Dale duro! Y llévate esto si lo necesitas. ¡Sable Brutal!

(Mientras el gigante calcáreo da guantazos al dragón, el caballero corta una gran roca.)

TITAN: Me viene que ni pintada. ¡Furia… de la Tierra!

DRAGÓN: ¡UUURRRG!

(Coge el pedrusco y le estampa contra el bicho, enterrándolo y acabando con su vida.)

TITAN: Ese no dará más guerra, podéis salir.

(Des-transforman, la humareda de siempre se mete en los PDA por igual.)

SABIN: Otra vez el humillo se mete en los aparatos estos. ¿Tú sabes algo, Mog?

MOG: Puede ser que el humo sea el alma de los Dragones… quiere alojarse en vuestros comunicadores, por si pudieran reunirse así todos y quizás despertar al Esper imbatible.

EDGAR: Es una teoría bonita, si se hiciera verdad. Pero ya no hacemos nada aquí.

CELES: Oye, aun no nos ha contado como le robo su identidad al novio de Lola.

SETZER: Que bueno que se lo recuerdes soeur, el ya quería escaquearse.

CYAN: Supongo que el Dragón no ha servido de excusa. Pues veréis. Conocí a aquella mujer cuando pase por Maranda. Cuando vi que mandaba una carta diaria, pero no tenía respuestas, algo surgió en mí… mientras contestaba sus cartas me di cuenta, ella y yo no éramos tan distintos. Solo mirábamos al pasado, llenos de desesperación. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero algo consiguió hacerme cambiar… y no volver a lamentarme.

CELES: Que cosa mas bonita…

CYAN: Espera, me encontré con Sir Gau una vez. Dijo que maldecía su debilidad, el no haber podido salvar el mundo… y que se haría el mas fuerte para machacar a Kefka.

SABIN: Menudo niño, como le entiendo…

EDGAR: Podríamos pasar ahora por Jidoor, es uno de pocos sitios que sigue en pie.

SETZER: ¿Has mirado la hoja de coordenadas, o solo quieres ver camareras, mon ami?

EDGAR: Que gracioso es el piloto nuestro...


	19. Chapter 19

Tal como sugirió, el grupo se fue hasta Jidoor, donde la MoguRed había detectado una señal débil de otro PDA. No se les había ocurrido pensar en usar los suyos propios.

SABIN: Se me esta ocurriendo… ¿Por qué no hemos llamado a los demás vía PDA?

CELES: ¡Son unos malditos comunicadores, por amor de dios, si no sirven para eso…!

MOG: Eso os gustaría. Aquí nuestro compañero el ingeniero os dirá por que, kupo.

EDGAR: Como habéis dicho, solo son comunicadores. Comparten el mismo sistema de ondas que los teléfonos vulgares, lo que interferiría nuestras llamadas, pero al contrario no tienen ni de lejos el mismo radio de alcance. Además no son exclusivos, que creéis.

SETZER: Es verdad, monsieur Fígaro. Nadie dice que solo nosotros los tengamos.

CYAN: A fin de cuentas, ¿Dónde esta el siguiente trasto del demonio?

MOG: Dentro de la ciudad, no tengo mas pistas. Habrá que peinar la zona, kupo.

(La búsqueda les llevo hasta la mansión del ricachón local, había rumores sobre el.)

EDGAR: Según el pueblo, la colección de cuadros de este hombre es impresionante.

CYAN: ¿Quién de nosotros podría vivir con alguien así?

CELES: ¡No me digas más! ¡La nieta de Magus, Relm!

SETZER: Premio para la dama. La pregunta es como habrá acabado trabajando aquí.

SABIN: Habría que preguntárselo a ella. ¡Todos para adentro!

Dentro de la casa había un aire siniestro. Toda la planta principal estaba vacía, y cada cuadro que aparecía por las esquinas parecía más misterioso que los anteriores.

CELES: Parezca que vayan a saltar del marco.

EDGAR: Creo que solo Terra y Locke llegaron a ver a la pequeña en acción.

SABIN: ¡Je, que gracia! Un cuadro de una puerta. Se parece al famoso gag del pasillo.

SETZER: Pero esto… La puerta se puede mover… ¡Y abrir!

CYAN: Parece que lleva a un sótano. No lo ha hecho nada mal, Sir Setzer.

MOG: Había oído hablar del poder del pincel, pero esta chiquilla me sorprende…

En aquel sótano estaban el dueño, el Señor Owzer, y la pequeña Relm que pintaba otro cuadro de alguien muy querido por ellos, Sirena la Esper, de forma medio hipnotizada.

OWZER: ¡Por favor, ayudar a ese cuadro!

CELES: ¿? ¿Al cuadro?

OWZER: ¡Si, hay un monstruo dentro de mi cuadro de esa diosa… La Sirena!

CYAN: ¡Saquémoslo, señores!

OWZER: Es imposible hacer que se muestre, y Relm hizo algo raro con su móvil.

(Vibraciones detrás del cuadro. Algo parece pujar entre si.)

EDGAR: Ahora que me fijo. La musa del Agua esta pegándose con el monstruo, pero la pequeña Relm esta aquí, con el alma en otra parte. ¿Cómo lo hizo?

RELM: ¡Aaaaaaaaah!

SABIN: ¡No podemos dejarla sola! ¿Pero como entramos? ¿Rasgando el lienzo?

OWZER: ¡No podéis atacar el cuadro, seria imperdonable para la obra que es!

MOG: No podéis entrar, Relm tampoco pudo. Solo el Esper que lleva pudo meterse en la dimensión del vacío y enfrentarse al bicho. Creo que se llama Chadarnook, kupo.

SETZER: Será cuestión de enviar allí a nuestros amigos Espers, mon ami.

CELES: Vamos. ¡Esper Elemental!

(Apuntan los PDA hacia el lienzo y una luz energética envió a las criaturas al cuadro.)

_SHIVA: ¡La ninfa del Hielo!_

_ODIN: ¡El caballero de la Luz! _

_MADUIN: ¡El ogro de la Madera! _

_EOLO: ¡El señor del Viento!_

_MINOTAURO: ¡El guerrero de la Tierra_!

(Llegan a tiempo de ver a Sirena pujar con el monstruo para que la soltara.)

SIRENA: ¡Chicos! Venís muy a tiempo.

CHADARNOOK: ¿Quiénes son los cabezahuecas? ¡Nadie me sacara de este sitio!

MADUIN: Venimos por nuestra compañera, bicho. ¡Suéltala o sufre!

SHIVA: Es la primera vez que actuamos solos desde la muerte… ¡No fallaremos!

EOLO: Comparto lo dicho, petit. Ya empiezo a hablar como el…

ODIN: ¡Todos a la vez! ¡No podrá resistirlo!

CHADARNOOK: Esta chica es mía. ¡No podéis llevárosla!

SIRENA: Te aprovechaste de la niña para cobrar vida y salir de la dimensión del vacío, y ahora quieres llevarme contigo. ¡La pequeña ha estado muy sola, maldito!

(Allá van todos con sus ataques respectivos, que lo dejan hecho un guiñapo.)

CHADARNOOK: No puede seeeeeer… (Murió)

(Los Esper salen del cuadro y sus almas vuelven a los PDA. Relm despierta de trance.)

RELM: Ay, que agobio… ¡Tranquilos, el monstruo se las piro!

CELES: ¿Estas bien, chiquita?

RELM: ¡Oye! Si soy chiquita tú pareces anciana. ¡JE!

SABIN: Jobar, no ha cambiado nada la niña esta. Y no pienso seguir hablando.

OWZER: Gracias por salvar el día, señores. Este cuadro es toda mi vida.

RELM: No te pases, gordito.

CYAN: ¿Nos quiere decir como ha sucedido todo esto, Sir Owzer?

OWZER: Todo empezó cuando vi a la Sirena cerca de la casa de operas. Con echarla un vistazo me basto para desear tener su retrato. Le pregunte a varios artistas pero ninguno demostró la maestría suficiente. Entonces oí sobre el fabuloso poder de Relm y le dije si podría hacerlo ella misma. Me la traje aquí a vivir y se puso a trabajar, pero entonces…

RELM: Si, llego la cosa esa y me poseyó para terminar el cuadro, solo así podría venir a nuestro mundo. Sirena se metió dentro para ayudarme, el resto ya lo sabéis.

OWZER: No quiero atraer más monstruos, solo llevaros a la niña y en paz.

RELM: ¡No tema, habré vuelto antes de lo que cree, ese cuadro lo merece!

(Salen de allí y la tropa ya va a preguntar por las coordenadas cuando Mog sospecha.)

MOG: Oye Relm, ¿Qué hacías tu en la casa de las operas transformada en Sirena?

RELM: Pues tiene gracia la cosa, resulta que al caernos del botijo ese llamado aeronave el viento me llevo con paracaídas y todo hasta este continente. Cerca de la casa de opera encontré un dragón grandísimo, y no iba dejarse retratar, así que me transforme.

CELES: Por eso el señor Owzer te vio con el cuerpo de Sirena en vez del tuyo.

SABIN: ¡Ese es otro Dragón legendario, o me lo parece!

EDGAR: Y si no lo es, es pariente cercano. Yo me acercaría a la casa de las operas.

SETZER: (Con el papel) Llevas razón, petit. El del dibujo es clavado al que describes.

CYAN: Mueva su vehículo, Sir Gabianni, que con ese ya serian cuatro.

Pues eso, que movieron el Falcon hasta la casa de las operas y como si le hubieran dado invitación, estaba el dragón de turno mirando la opera desde primera fila.

SABIN: Que desbandada. Anda que si luego piden devolución de la entrada…

ACOMODADOR: ¡Hay un monstruo en la platea!

EDGAR: Creo que ya sabéis lo que toca, ¿Eh, chicos?

RELM: Eh, chico ligón, que la señora rubia y yo somos damas.

CELES: Ya vuelve a tratarme de vieja. Que niña.

SETZER: Es la primera vez que vuelvo a la opera, y no esta Maria. ¡Lo va a pagar!

TODOS: ¡Esper Elemental Animal, Ejecución!

RELM: (susto) ¿Y yo que?

Tras la escena de cambio van derechos al monstruo, que esta vez le gusta propagar un terremoto de vez en cuando. El escenario ya esta bastante roto cuando reaccionan.

SASQUACHT: ¡Relm, muévete! ¡Ya deberías haberte transformado!

RELM: Sirena no pudo hacer nada contra eso… ¿Por qué seria distinto hoy?

BAHAMUT: ¡Usa tu Esper Animal, pequeña! ¡Siente su fuerza!

RELM: Ya perdí la cabeza un par de veces, Terra tuvo que salvarme… Pero si también hoy me descontrolo, ella no estará aquí para detenerme…

TRITOCH: Cabeza fría, muchacha. ¡Me lo enseño el maestro Duncan!

RELM: Lo intentare. ¡Esper Elemental Animal, Ejecución!

ESPER: ¡Leviatán del Agua!

TITÁN: Yo le enseñare a ese lagartijo gigante. ¡Furia… de la Tierra!

(El pedruscazo le hace buen daño, y los demás esperan el contraataque.)

LEVIATAN: ¡Iaaah! (Cabezazo)

DRAGÓN: ¡Grrruuurrr!

RAIDEN: No puede moverse bien, la ayudare un poco… ¡Sable Brutal!

SASQUACHT: Creo que ya lo pillo. El Dragón de Tierra no soporta el frío. ¡Relm!

LEVIATAN: Ya voy…

(Trata de regarlo pero el bicho la estampa contra la pared que aun seguía en pie.)

TRITOCH: ¡Relm, aprovecha y pega tras nosotros! ¡Tri-aturdir!

BAHAMUT: ¡Llama Solar!

MOG: ¡Vamos, chica! ¡No hace ni un año que eras el terror de los grandullones!

LEVIATAN: _Vamos, tienes que hacerlo. Ya perdí a mis padres una vez, y al viejo de Strago, y al chico lobo… Por todos ellos, ¡No puedo perder!_ ¡MAREA TOTAL!

(Se elevo hasta el cielo y soltó una ducha fría sobre el monstruo que lo desguazo.)

DRAGÓN: (Muere) ¡GRRRUUURRR!

(Se des-transforman y el alma del reptil se aloja con sus compañeros en los PDA.)

RELM: Por fin… Leviatán ya no es mi arma. ¡Es mi amigo de verdad!

CYAN: ¿Pensaste en alguien para coger fuerzas, pequeña?

RELM: A callar, viejo. Pero si… hay alguien en mi vida que no quiero perder.

EDGAR: _Espero que no fuera Gau el del Veldt. Menuda compañía._ ¡Anda, vamos!


	20. Chapter 20

Tiraron de nave otra vez y decidieron ir hacia el Veldt, por que había dos señales del PDA nada menos. Pero otra les pillaba de camino y bajaron a un monasterio montañero.

CELES: ¿Por qué no me habré fijado en este sitio?

SABIN: Creo que ya se. Cuando me encontraste fue en Tzen, eso esta cerca de aquí. Pero cuando yo llegue allá también me fije en esto, pero no se podía llegar a pata.

SETZER: Eh, mientras busco una gasolinera ocuparos de investigar, chicos.

CYAN: Cuantos monjes trajeados. Pero no mueven un músculo para saludarnos.

TIPO: Ya, son los monjes de Kefka. Les tiene comido el coco, no piensan en nada más.

EDGAR: Ese que esta con ellos… ¡Es Strago, sin duda!

(La niña se lanza a por su abuelo.)

RELM: ¡TU! ¡Viejo chocho! ¡Todavía estas de pie!

STRAGO: ¡Relm, pequeña! (abraza) ¡Estabas viva, cariño!

RELM: ¡Idiota, por supuesto que si!

STRAGO: Que bien que vinieras…

RELM: ¿Creías que me iba a presentar ante el de arriba antes que tu? ¡No sueñes!

STRAGO: Eres igual de bocazas que siempre. Nunca cambies…

RELM: Vente con nosotros. ¡Todos nos hemos alegrado de verte!

STRAGO: Ah, claro. Acabe aquí cuando los monjes de Kefka me encontraron tirado. Daba igual que no quisiera unirme a ellos, me tuvieron recluido, no podía huir a pata.

(Desde lo alto de la torre desciende otro reptil volador, de un blanco inmaculado.)

MOG: ¡Es el Dragón Blanco, no el de ojos azules, sino uno legendario, kupo!

RELM: Gracias, capitán Perogrullo.

SABIN: ¿Nos transformamos?

STRAGO: Dejádmele a mi, no he tenido acción en mucho tiempo.

CELES: ¡Señor Magus, esas cosas son chungas de vencer incluso entre muchos!

RELM: Yo le ayudo. ¡Vamos, abueluchi!

(Pues se transforman. Setzer ha llegado y se prepara junto con los otros.)

SETZER: Dale duro, monsieur Magus. Dénos una señal y le ayudamos.

RAMUH: ¡Puño Rayo!

SIRENA: ¡Canción del Mar!

DRAGÓN: ¡Grrruuurrr!

(Le parecen afectar bastante, los otros no se lo creen.)

CYAN: Que me parta un rayo compañeros, el dragón esta perdiendo…

EDGAR: No te arrimes mucho a Strago, podrías llevarte lo que pides…

RAMUH: Nietecilla, vamos a hacer una ofensiva conjunta. Cambia de Esper.

SIRENA: Voy. ¡Cambio Elemental a… Leviatán! (¡pluf!)

RAMUH: ¡Voy a subir en ti, ya sabes el resto!

LEVIATAN: Espero que si… ¡MAREA TOTAL!

(El monstruo se empapa entero y el venerable del trueno se tira encima de el.)

RAMUH: Fríete, bichejo. ¡Puño Rayo!

DRAGÓN: ¡GRRRUUURRR! (La palmo)

MOG: No me lo puedo creer, le han dado pal pelo entre los dos, kupo…

STRAGO: ¡Ofendes a los descendientes de los Guerreros Mágicos!

RELM: Eh, chico peluche, nos le hemos cargado, no pidas mas. Siguiente destino.

Tras la sorpresa, cogieron rumbo hacia el Veldt de una vez, y rastrearon la señal del PDA que aun se distinguía, porque la otra se disipo sin ninguna razón.

SETZER: Eh, según la MoguRed del enano este, uno de los PDA dejo de dar señal.

CELES: Eso ya lo dijo el narrador hace dos líneas.

CYAN: No se alarmen señores, quizás se haya metido en un sitio sin cobertura.

(Andan por ahí y ven una figura conocida entre la maleza.)

GAU: ¡Auuuuu! ¡Chicos, soy yo, Gau!

RELM: ¡Si que es el!

(Los dos se tiran en brazos y los demás se van acercando.)

RELM: ¿Dónde te metiste toda mi vida, niño lobo?

GAU: Gau también te echo de menos.

STRAGO: ¿No pensaras llevártelo a casa después de salvar el mundo?

RELM: Quizás me diera lo que tú no pudiste, viejo chocho.

EDGAR: Y yo que lo tengo todo… no me como un rosco todavía.

SABIN: ¡Con tu estilo, el lobito tampoco hubiera podido, rey cangrejosky!

MOG: ¡Eh, pandilla de humanos! Haced caso al moogle, kupo. He visto algo.

(Se giran y ven un señor perro meterse por una cueva bastante ancha.)

CELES: ¿Ese no era Interceptor?

SETZER: Si no lo es, que bien le imita, soeur. ¡Claro!

STRAGO: Esa cueva se parece a la de una historia de Thamasa. En el lugar donde van a migrar todas las bestias hay una cueva que lleva a los infiernos. Espero que no le haya...

EDGAR: Eh, el chicarrón sabe como apañarse, y tiene el Esper de la Oscuridad.

(Se adentran en la profundidad y siguen a Interceptor, tras unos ladridos se detiene.)

CELES: ¡Shadow esta con el! ¡Esta rendido!

SABIN: Eh, señor Magus, ¿Sabe que le ha podido pasar?

STRAGO: Tiene marcas de mordiscos. Espero que no fueran de Cerbero el mastín.

EDGAR: ¿Quién es ese?

CYAN: Por favor, rey de Fígaro. Es el guardián de la puerta a los infiernos, yo lo se.

GAU: ¡Gau huele a un monstruo!

RELM: ¡Aparta chico, que es ese del que hablan!

(Pues eso, aparece el perro de tres cabezas, y no tiene ganas de juegos.)

GAU: ¡Gau luchara! ¿Relm viene?

RELM: Te seguiría al mismo infierno… pero ya estamos en el.

CYAN: Vamos señor Magus, ayudémosles un poco.

GAU/STRAGO: ¡Esper Elemental!

RELM/CYAN: ¡Esper Elemental Animal!

(Aparecen Carbunclo y Ramuh, Titán y Leviatán y se ensañan con el perrito.)

CARBUNCLO: ¡Luz del Rubí!

(Crea una barrera espejo.)

LEVIATAN: ¡Abuelo, después de mi! ¡MAREA TOTAL!

RAMUH: ¡Puño Rayo!

(Le remoja con la riada y detrás le fríe con la descarga, el monstruo ya no se tiene.)

TITÁN: Esto no me lo podrás traer en la boca. ¡Furia… de la Tierra!

(Arranca un pedrusco y le sepulta bajo el, tras un resplandor emerge una Magizita.)

MOG: Se le han cargado… y le habéis convertido en Magizita, kupo.

RELM: Buena idea lo del espejo para salvarnos de los truenos.

GAU: Gau cada día más listo.

CELES: Shadow esta en las ultimas. Llevémosle a Thamasa, el que más cerca cae. Ya se que Mobliz seria adecuado, pero desapareció en el terremoto. ¡Tú conduces, cajún!

RELM: ¡Por fin volveríamos a casa, al menos!

SETZER: Y yo no he hecho nada, petit. Solo conducir la nave. ¡A ver si dais gracias!


	21. Chapter 21

Montan en el Falcon y llevan al ninja y al perro a cuestas. Tras un vuelecito de nada se fueron a Thamasa, parecía que el terremoto que asolo la Tierra había pasado de largo.

RELM: ¡Si, ya hemos vuelto! Como en los buenos tiempos.

STRAGO: Por fin el hogar, ahora podría relajarme. Relm, vamos a dejar a Shadow en nuestra casa, y cogeremos provisiones. No tardes en volver.

RELM: Ocuparos bien de el, yo preguntare al vecindario.

(Se meten en casa del señor Magus, y el ninja vuelve a tener otro sueño.)

_TIPO: Ha sido buen botín, un millón de Gils de una sola vez. _

_CLYDE: Nunca creí que tendríamos tanto… Asaltar el tren ha sido tremendo._

_(Cambio de escena, un bosque de noche. Los dos huyen de algo.)_

_CLYDE: ¡Baram, aligera! _

_BARAM: No podré llegar al pueblo… _

_(Baram se arrastra herido.)_

_BARAM: Quiero que hagas una cosa. No me pueden pillar, ¡Mátame aquí mismo! _

_CLYDE: ¡No puedo hacer eso! _

_BARAM: Hazme caso, prefiero morir antes que volver a ese agujero. ¡Vamos! _

_CLYDE: Si no lo hago, seria una traición… Pero si lo hago mi condena será mayor. _

_BARAM: ¿A dónde vas? ¡No me dejes con ellos…! _

(Se acaba el sueño. Los demás le están mirando.)

CELES: ¿Pasaba algo?

SHADOW: No os preocupéis, solo son arañazos. Y el perro esta montando guardia.

SABIN: Pues menos mal, se puede quedar solo.

RELM: (Entra) ¡Abuelo! ¡Es terrible, Gungo esta herido!

STRAGO: ¡Ese era mi mejor amigo! ¿Cómo ha podido pasar?

(Nieta y abuelo van a su casa seguidos de sus compañeros.)

STRAGO: ¿Quién te hizo esto?

GUNGO: Ha sido el Escondon, la bestia que solíamos perseguir. Casi la atrapaba…

STRAGO: ¿Cómo se te ocurrió enfrentarte al Escondon a tus años?

GUNGO: Strago, tienes que vengar lo que me hizo… Atrápalo por mí, por los dos.

RELM: Abuelo, te veo dudando.

STRAGO: Bueno, me tire toda mi juventud persiguiendo esa cosa. Volver a intentarlo a esta edad de achacoso es más de lo que podía aspirar…

RELM: ¡Abuelo, no me jeringues!

STRAGO: Bien. Descansa ahí, Gungo, que yo me encargo del bicho.

RELM: ¡Eh, espera! ¿No pensaras en ir solo?

STRAGO: Pase demasiados años de mi vida contra el, es mi obsesión y no la tuya.

RELM: ¡Abuelo! Esa obsesión tuya podría acabar por matarte. Tu eres todo lo que me queda, no puedo permitirlo. Tienes amigos, abuelo. Compañeros humanos… y Espers.

(En la pantalla de su PDA se asoman Sirena y Leviatán. En la otra, el anciano Ramuh.)

EDGAR: La niña tiene razón. Usted nos ha enseñado mucho.

CELES: Se lo que es estar sola, señor Magus. Y no se lo deseo a nadie.

STRAGO: Os agradezco que os preocupéis. Pero el Escondon no se mostrara si venís.

GAU: ¡Le haremos salir de donde este, señor!

MOG: Tengo su expediente. No podrá escapar al radar, kupo. ¡Esta en Ebot Rock!

Tras la maravillosa pista del líder de los moogles, volaron hasta la montaña de Thamasa donde daba la señal. Dentro de una cueva, no había la más mínima rendija con luz.

MOG: Detesto ser portador de noticias viejas, pero no se ve un pepino, kupo.

SETZER: ¿Alguien puede encender una luz, sil vous plait?

STRAGO: El venerable la tiene. ¡Esper Elemental, Ejecución!

RAMUH: ¡Ramuh del Trueno!

RELM: Eh, abuelo, haznos ver lo que hay por delante, majo.

(El anciano Esper crea una bola de luz y ven mas adelante un cofre con dientes.)

COFRE: ¡Tengo hambre hambre hambreeee! ¡Darme de comer!

SABIN: Jo, el recipiente tiene ganas de contenidos. Que chiste más malo.

EDGAR: Si, mejor me los reservo yo. ¿Qué es lo que te gusta, criatura?

CELES: Yo conozco a estos bichos… Son Cofres Mágicos, seres con forma de baúl.

COFRE: ¡Coral! ¿Tenéis de eso? ¡Si no, no pasareis por aquí!

CYAN: Señores, Sir Gau y yo hemos visto un río subterráneo, allí habrá. Vamos.

GAU: ¡Auuuuuu! Al agua vamos.

(Tras recoger unas docenas de pedazos, el cofre parece satisfecho.)

COFRE: Eso esta mejor. ¡Que festín! Ah, se me ha atascado algo… ¡PTUF!

(Escupe una Magizita, se gira en el aire y se mete al PDA de Strago.)

CELES: ¡Es un Esper Elemental Animal, fijo! He aprendido a reconocerlos al vuelo.

RELM: ¡Mi abuelete ya tiene su colección de Magizita!

STRAGO: Bueno, seguimos adelante, que el Escondon se escapa.

(Llegan a un claro en la caverna, oyeron un rugido sospechoso.)

EDGAR: ¡Ese va a ser quien estamos buscando!

SABIN: Lastima no poder encajarle un Blitz, es demasiado gordo.

SETZER: Ya sabéis lo que nos toca si no, mon ami. ¡Esper Elemental Animal…!

TODOS: ¡Ejecución!

De la sombra aparece un bicho tan feo que no merece ser descrito. Los Esper de tipo Animal le zurran pero se defiende al soltar unos mini-yo's. Que listo.

RAIDEN: ¡Los pequeños no nos dejan arrimarnos al grande!

SASQUACHT: ¡Señor Magus, usted también tiene un Esper Animal!

GAU: Podría ayudar, Gau no puede…

STRAGO: ¿Y si sale mal? ¿Y si pasa como con mi nieta…?

LEVIATAN: Abuelo, si alguna vez tuviste que demostrarme lo que eres, es ahora.

STRAGO: Soy descendiente de los Guerreros Mágicos. ¡Mi tiempo aun no ha pasado!

(El Escondon repara en que el es el único que no le ataca.)

STRAGO: ¡Esper Elemental Animal, Ejecución!

_ESPER: ¡Ixion, la bestia del Trueno_!

(Aparece ante ellos un carnero musculoso de pelaje dorado, arremete contra el malo.)

IXION: ¡Martillo de Thor!

(Mocha contra el monstruo y le apachurra pero bien. Va a soltar algo.)

ESCONDON: ¡Grrruuurrr! _¡Gran Tren!_

(Un portal negro aparece y se asoma el Doomtrain 666 para atropellarlos. Ay Dios…)

IXION: Lo he oído… ¡Es la técnica definitiva de la Magia Azul! ¡A cubierto!

(Pero el se queda para recibir el golpe. Los demás parecen chamuscados, el no.)

LEVIATAN: ¿Por qué el no se ha herido?

IXION: Los magos azules aprenden sus trucos sufriéndolos… ¡Gran Tren!

ESCONDON: ¡GRRRUUURRR! (Muriese)

(Los demás se des-transforman. Están orgullosos.)

MOG: Es increíble que el señor Magus fuera un alumno de la magia azul.

RELM: ¡Solo por eso nos ha salvado!

STRAGO: Venga, hay que contarle a Gungo que ya esta vengado.

Se volvieron a Thamasa y entraron derechos a casa de Gungo. Los demás esperaron en la de Strago mientras el acababa. El abuelote lo contaba como una batallita más.

STRAGO: ¡Gungo!

GUNGO: ¡Oye, dime que pasa!

STRAGO: ¡Escucha, me he cargado al Escondon!

GUNGO: ¿QUE? ¡No puede ser verdad!

RELM: Y sin embargo lo es. Le ha destruido, del todo.

STRAGO: Si no lo conociera, diría que el Escondon no fue el único enemigo…

GUNGO: No me lo creo. ¡Tiene que ser broma!

STRAGO: ¡Je je je! Pero no lo es.

RELM: ¿Cómo van las heridas, Gungo?

GUNGO: Ah, van bien…

(Por la tarde aun no había acabado…)

STRAGO: Allí estaba yo, en una cueva que parecía no tener fin. Y antes de lo que creía apareció el Escondon. Le mire a los ojos, levante mi cachaba y ¡PAM, PLOF, CRACK! Le quería enseñar lo que significa ser un héroe. Y entonces… (cae, ronca)

RELM: ¿Qué le paso al abuelo?

GUNGO: Al fin ha caído. Esta agotado. Déjale así, sobre lo de mis heridas…

RELM: Oye, primero déjame agradecerte algo. Le diste a mi abuelete una razón para enfrentarse a algo que lo atormento durante años. Incluso si lo fingiste todo, ese bicho lo merecía. Y ahora tenemos otro compañero de viaje, aunque no le veas.

(Mirada hacia la pantalla del PDA de Strago, donde Ixion se asoma.)

GUNGO: Menuda nieta tiene el pillo.

RELM: ¡Y menudo actor estas hecho, cabezón! Solo Strago podía haber picado.

(Vienen los demás por la puerta.)

MOG: ¡Chiquilla, recoge al viejo y nos vamos!

CELES: Shadow ha desaparecido de donde le dejamos, y también Interceptor.

EDGAR: Me preocupan Terra y Locke, aun no les hemos podido localizar.

SETZER: No corre prisa monsieur Fígaro, eran los más independientes del grupo.

CYAN: Yo me pregunto algo, Sir Sabin. Usted conocía bien al ninja, ¿Dónde se fue?

SABIN: Bueno, no creas… Es muy peleón, habrá ido a buscar gils al…

SETZER: ¡Coliseum! Allí luchara todo lo que quiera y encima le pagaran.

MOG: Dejaos de conjeturas, tengo las coordenadas impresas. Mi querida MoguRed…

CELES: ¡Hala, señorito Gabianni, le toca conducir por dar ideas!

GAU: Si es que se lo ha buscado...


	22. Chapter 22

Tomaron el Falcon y cogieron camino hasta el coliseum, cerca de Kohlingen. Pero en mitad del vuelo la nave se quedo repentinamente sin gasofa, aterrizaron forzosamente.

SETZER: Que alguien me diga donde busco yo una gasolinera…

SABIN: Esto me suena… Es el bosque donde vimos al Doomtrain 666. ¿No, Cyan?

CYAN: Si es así, podría llevaros a Doma. O lo que queda de ella. No se…

EDGAR: Quizás quede algún barril de combustible entre las ruinas. Probemos.

CYAN: No quería volver aquí… Aquí sucedió el principio del fin, para mi reino…

(Avanzan entre las murallas y ven material aprovechable, pero empieza a oscurecer.)

SABIN: Hay mucho que llevarnos, pero nos va a dar la noche transportando.

CYAN: Será mejor dormir, os llevare a las alcobas. Mañana cargaremos todo.

Pues a mimir. En medio de la noche, movimientos fantasmales les despiertan, menos a Cyan que sigue como un tronco. No consiguen que vuelva en si.)

SABIN: ¿Qué le pasa al tipo este?

EDGAR: Esta soñando. Es como un sonámbulo que no anda. No deberíamos…

CELES: Mirad eso…

(Aparecen tres niños fantasmas con ganas de juerga.)

FANTASMAS: ¡Somos Larry, Curly y Moe! ¡Los tres Zascandiles!

SETZER: ¿Qué se han creído que hacen aquí, soeur?

FANTASMAS: Venimos a por ese hombre. ¡Su alma es nuestra!

CELES: No os lo creéis ni vosotros. ¡Os voy a enseñar poder mutante!

(Les trata de helar pero se escurren. Se posan sobre Cyan y les tiran un rayo.)

RELM: ¿Qué estáis haciendo, que aun es de noche?

GAU: ¡Gau ve unos chicos! ¡Pero no los huele!

STRAGO: Son los tres Zascandiles, se alimentan de los sueños. ¡Con cuidado!

(Rayo por parte de los fantasmas, les reducen y les meten en la cabeza de Cyan.)

MOG: ¡Vamos a acabar en su sueño, kupo!

(Si, acaban en una nebulosa blanca donde flotan los tres fantasmillas.)

FANTASMAS: Hoy cenaremos bien, ¿Qué no?

MOG: Venga chicos, enseñarles vuestros Espers, kupo.

TODOS: ¡Esper Elemental, Ejecución!

(Se transforman en los Espers de forma humana, les basta y sobra contra esos.)

MADUIN: Ese parece el más feo… ¡Alas del Caos!

(Se carga a uno con facilidad, los demás se ponen por medio.)

SHIVA: Tiene ganas de bronca. ¡Polvo… de Diamante!

SIRENA: A por el que queda, abuelo. ¡Canto Silenciante!

RAMUH: Si no pueden hechizar no nos pueden rozar. ¡Puño Rayo!

FANTASMAS: ¡Iiiiiiiiiiiirrrg…! (Se van)

EOLO: ¡Si, ya esta! La nebulosa se va retirando.

(Vuelven al mundo real aun con cuerpo de Espers, otros espectros aparecen.)

ODIN: ¿Y estos quienes son? ¿Más espíritus malditos?

MADUIN: A mi me suenan… ¡Es la familia de Cyan!

ELAIN: Por favor, salvar a mi marido… Tenéis que salvar a Cyan…

CARBUNCLO: ¿Pero no se habían ido lejos, para siempre?

ELAIN: Mi marido Cyan sigue torturándose por lo que paso en Doma. El mundo se esta muriendo lentamente… Igual que nos paso, a su familia…

OWEN: Una bestia llamada Alma Rota se esta aprovechando de el.

RAMUH: Alma Rota es monstruo compuesto, almas torturadas aniquiladas en guerras.

MOG: Coincide con mis investigaciones en la red, venerable.

OWEN: ¡Esta haciendo sufrir a papa! ¡Ayudadle, no se merece esto!

CARBUNCLO: Ahora iremos a buscar a Vuesa Merced. ¡Le salvare con mis manos!

SIRENA: Pero que mono quedas con ese estilo.

(Aun transformados se van a buscar al bicho, le encuentran en la sala del trono.)

EOLO: ¡Aja, allí tenemos a nuestro hombre, mes amies!

ODIN: ¡Tú debes ser Alma Rota! Devuélvenos a Cyan o lo lamentaras…

(El glóbulo fantasmal se reafirma a Cyan y les ruge de vuelta.)

A-ROTA: ¡Llegáis tarde! Su dolor ha alcanzado un nivel crítico. ¡Ya nada puede parar su rabia y su odio! Y yo me crezco con su desesperación… ¡Ahora os toca!

CARBUNCLO: ¡Tus muelas, somos siete para uno! ¡Luz del Rubí!

TODOS: ¡Cambio Elemental a…!

(Se cambian a Raiden, Tritoch, Sasquacht, Bahamut, Ixion y Leviatán. Gau se para.)

CARBUNCLO: (Golpe) ¡Arg…!

LEVIATAN: ¡Me has herido a mi niño! ¡Traga agua! ¡MAREA TOTAL!

RAIDEN: Es un fantasma, quizás esto valga… ¡Sable Brutal!

(Le afecta, pero no lo suficiente. El niño lobo se lamenta de no poder participar más.)

MOG: Venga chico, yo ni siquiera puedo ayudarles…

CARBUNCLO: Les prometí que me lo cargaría… y no puedo más…

(Mientras luchan, algo se destaca entre el trono y el suelo, una luz creciente.)

MOG: ¡Niño, saca tu PDA que estoy previendo algo bueno, kupo!

(Saca el comunicador y lo sujeta entre sus patas, la luz crece y el castillo tiembla.)

CARBUNCLO: La luz era una Magizita… ¿Es un Esper Animal?

MOG: ¡Úsalo, por tus muertos!

GAU: (Normal) A ver, ya voy. ¡Esper Elemental Animal, Ejecución!

A-ROTA: ¡No te lo voy a consentir…!

(Tras la escena se ha convertido en una armadura-tanque que ocupa todo el castillo.)

ESPER: ¡Alexander, el Paladín de Acero!

IXION: Jo, el niño nos ha dejado esto hecho un solar.

MOG: ¡Alucinante! Es el Esper de la profecía, sobre el que se construirá el futuro reino de Alejandría. El defensor de la realeza, ¡Alexander el Grande, kupo!

A-ROTA: ¡Voy a poseer vuestros cuerpos, no os librareis hasta expirar!

(Se quiere meter en sus cuerpos, pero Alexander le frena con sus brazos gigantes.)

LEVIATAN: ¡Oh, sexy caballero gigante, acaba con el!

A-ROTA: No podéis vencer… me llevare a este hombre conmigo…

ALEXANDER: Dije que te destruiría con mis manos, y así haré. ¡Veredicto Final!

(Apunta con su casco y de sus ojos sale una luz destructora que le desmiga.)

A-ROTA: ¡AAARRRG! (le venció.)

IXION: ¡Este niño cada día me sorprende, oye!

LEVIATAN: ¡Como le quiero, abuelo!

(Des-transforman. Cyan despierta y los espectros de su familia se acercan.)

CYAN: Gracias a todos… Oí a mi mujer y mi hijo llamarme, sus voces me dieron el valor para poder soportar el sufrimiento que aun me quedaba.

ELAIN: Lo hiciste, Cyan, cariño…

OWEN: ¡Papa es un duro!

CYAN: No, yo no hice nada… No lo hice entonces, ni lo he hecho ahora… Hoy ha sido Sir Gau el que nos ha liberado. Y entonces, no pudo nadie… no tengo honor.

GAU: No, Vuesa Merced tiene mucho de eso. Todos estamos contigo.

ELAIN: Cariño, nosotros también estaremos contigo, siempre.

CYAN: Elain y Owen están vivos, en mi corazón. Debo dejar el pasado atrás. ¡Y vivir!

EDGAR: Si yo hubiera estado allí en vez de mi hermano, no lo habría hecho mejor.

SABIN: No creas. ¡A dormir que mañana hay que cargar!


	23. Chapter 23

La mañana llego sin más tropiezos. Tras repostar, dijeron adiós al extinto reino Doma. Llegaron a Kohlingen y aparcaron el trasto, fueron hasta el coliseum a pata.

CELES: ¿Cómo no hablaste de ese coliseum a dos patadas de Kohlingen, cajún?

SETZER: No me culpes soeur, yo estaba tan depre que no saque el tema.

CYAN: Sir Sabin, ¿Aquí aparecerá el que se llama Shadow?

SABIN: Hace poco Mog saco las coordenadas de un PDA que esta aquí. Debe ser el.

EDGAR: ¿Quién luchara? Sabin, se que te mueres de ganas, pero es un compañero.

STRAGO: Bueno, eso ya se decidirá. ¿Cómo sabemos que el va a participar?

RELM: Por esto. (manosea una Magizita) Si la quiere, tendrá que luchar por ella.

SETZER: ¡Bien pensado, petit!

SABIN: He oído que se apuesta un objeto y si vences, te llevas además el del rival.

GAU: Es adecuado. ¡Auuuu!

(Avanzan, van al mostrador y apuestan la Magizita. Enseguida les llevan a la arena.)

CELES: Eh, aun no hemos decidido quien luchara. Pero se vería que soy mutante.

STRAGO: Dejemos que decida el. Será un detalle que nos agradecerá.

MOG: ¡Que ya sale, kupo!

Se abre la verja del rival y aparece nuestro ninja favorito, se dirige al centro y ve a sus rivales, le hace una señal al rey de Fígaro y tiene que adelantarse.

EDGAR: ¿Por qué yo?

SHADOW: Matare dos pájaros de un tiro. ¡Esper Elemental, Ejecución!

(Pasa a ser Gilgamesh, y el mayor de los Fígaro no tarda en seguir sus pasos.)

ODIN: ¿Por qué haces esto?

GILGAMESH: Solo lo sabréis si ganáis. Vamos.

ODIN: ¡Sable Justiciero!

GILGAMESH: ¡Masamune!

(Sus espadas chocan, se tiran así un rato. El morador de la oscuridad se alegra.)

GILGAMESH: Que bien. Mi maestro ha mejorado mucho.

ODIN: ¿De que hablas?

GILGAMESH: Ya no te acuerdas, caballero de la Luz. ¡Tu me enseñaste lo que se!

(Explíquese con imágenes de flashback.)

_ODIN: ¡No permitiré que me conviertas en Magizita! _

_(Pero como ya sabemos, si que lo hizo.)_

(Vuelta a la realidad.)

GILGAMESH: Es una vergüenza que yo tuviera que rematarle… Mi maestro ya había sido superado, demasiado pronto. Yo no morí. Viví apartado y sin ninguna fuerza, hasta que el Emperador Gestahl también me atrapo. La oscuridad de mi corazón le atraía…

CELES: ¿Por eso le guardo aparte, hasta que murió?

STRAGO: Quiso endosarte ese Esper para que su rabia y rencor te inundara.

GILGAMESH: Pero Shadow pudo manipular mi poder. Y ahora quiero calibrar el tuyo, maestro. ¡Quiero ver que tanto has mejorado desde tu humillación!

(Más lucha. Tras un rato pequeño, van a darse el golpe final.)

AMBOS: ¡IIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAH!

(El choque entre los dos levanta una polvareda, aparecen empotrados e inmóviles.)

JUEZ: Es increíble… ¡No pueden seguir! ¡Eso se considera empate!

(Des-transforman. A la salida el ninja se reúne con la tropa, para aclarar.)

CYAN: Bueno, queremos saber al menos que harás ahora.

SHADOW: No lo se. Solo se luchar, y conseguir así dinero. No se si merezco unirme.

SABIN: ¿Por qué decías que querías matar dos pájaros de un tiro?

SHADOW: Siempre quise poner a prueba a tu hermano. Demostrarle lo que yo era. Así también Gilgamesh podría hablar con su maestro y resolver sus asuntos.

EDGAR: Nada, tranquilo. Ya veo que no eres tan malo como te pintaban, pero si fuerte.

RELM: Señor ninja, quiero regalarle esto. Según creo, lo merece.

SHADOW: ¿La Magizita? Pero empaté el combate, solo recupero lo que aposté.

(La Magizita se inserta en su PDA sin el permiso de nadie.)

GAU: ¡El pedazo piedro mágico si que le cae bien, señor!

SHADOW: Cerbero, el mastín guardián. Espero que guarde bien mis secretos...

Se fueron todos en el Falcon. Tras un rato de volar, Mog apunto sobre volver cerca de Tzen, donde se erguía una montaña con forma extraña. La llamaban Cueva del Fénix.

SHADOW: Hacedme caso, el peludo tiene razón. Si hay un PDA allí dentro, es Locke.

CELES: Según cuentas, el sitio es famoso por haber albergado el nido del Esper Fénix.

EDGAR: Sabia que el picaron estaría buscando algo interesante.

MOG: Ir con cuidado, esa cueva también es famosa por ser muy laberíntica, kupo.

SABIN: ¡Eh, seguiremos la señal de los PDA y no podrá pasársenos de largo!

STRAGO: Pero lo que dice el moogle tiene fundamento. Mejor separarnos en grupos.

RELM: Yo voy con el abuelo y con el lobito. ¿Se viene, señor ninja?

SHADOW: Menudo grupo. Creo que tendré que teneros muy vigilados.

CYAN: Si, creo que yo acompañare al señor Magus también. Solo quedáis los demás.

CELES: Entonces bien, los Fígaro, el cajún y el moogle vienen conmigo. Arreando.

Se ponen a buscar al cazador de tesoros pero la cueva es volcánica y deben dar grandes rodeos. Un buen rato después distinguen una persona cerca de un altar.

CELES: ¡LOCKE! ¡Estabas vivo, lo sabia!

LOCKE: ¡Bien! Estáis a salvo… Yo también os busque, hasta que perdí el ánimo… Y ahora mirad esto. Una reliquia legendaria que puede devolver la vida.

SABIN: Oye, pero eso parece Magizita a ojos de cualquiera.

LOCKE: Pues si, correcto. La leyenda dice que hace siglos el Fénix fue convertido en piedra. Como veis muchas leyendas se inventan a partir de datos confusos, porque ya le veis, aquí están sus restos. Tiene muchas grietas, no se si encajara en un PDA.

EDGAR: ¿Por qué querrías usar su poder ahora?

LOCKE: No pude salvar a Rachel… Perdí todo el sentido en mi vida… Y no podré ver el significado de mi existencia si no corrijo semejante error…

SETZER: Lo entiendo bien, mon amie. Daryl, luego Maria…

CELES: ¿Vendrás con nosotros? Aunque solo sea hasta Kohlingen. Allí veremos…

LOCKE: Es increíble, pero un doctor amigo consiguió conservar el cuerpo de Rachel.

MOG: Quieres el Fénix para devolverle la llama de la vida. Que cosa más noble, kupo.


	24. Chapter 24

Salieron de allí como pudieron y tomaron el Falcon hasta la villa natal de Locke. Fueron a la casa donde el doc tenía el cuerpo de la chica en éxtasis. Los demás no abrían boca.

LOCKE: Doctor, creo que esto servirá. Si algo puede revivirla es el legendario Fénix.

CELES: Es increíble… esta mujer es igual a mi…

(Lo enganchan a su cuerpo, pero no da señales de recuperarse.)

DOCTOR: Si la Magizita no tuviera esas grietas… Me temo que has perdido el tiempo.

(Una luz sale del conjunto y la sombra del Fénix se ve un momento.)

DOCTOR: ¡Ah! ¡La Magizita se va a romper del todo!

(Pues si, se rompió, pero la chica empieza a moverse lentamente.)

RACHEL: Locke…

LOCKE: ¡RACHEL! ¡Ha vuelto en si!

RACHEL: Locke… El Fénix me ha dado poco tiempo. Me iré pronto, pero debo decir algo antes. Contigo era feliz… Cuando ocurrió el accidente, solo pensaba en ti… y en la alegría que me dabas. Gracias Locke, ya no podré olvidarte.

LOCKE: ¡Rachel, no!

RACHEL: Tengo que irme. Siempre te querré… Debes alejar la angustia que guardaste tanto tiempo. Hoy liberare tu corazón. Tienes que aprender a amar de nuevo…

DOCTOR: ¿Qué piensa hacer…?

RACHEL: ¡Fénix! ¡Vuelve a vivir, y concede a Locke tu poder!

De nuevo se vio la sombra del Fénix salir del cuerpo de la chica, y formo una Magizita intacta. Se metió en el PDA de Locke como prometió y este escapo escaleras arriba.

CELES: ¡Yo iré por el!

(A la subida, el cazatesoros mira impasible la figura del Fénix en su pantalla.)

CELES: Locke, yo… Después de ver esto… no se que decir.

LOCKE: No, no digas nada. Por alguna razón, me siento más libre que nunca. Se que desde ahora todo ira a mejor. ¡Vamos! Creo que tenemos una cita con Kefka.

CELES: Ya lo entendí todo. Prometiste cuidar de Terra por la misma razón que yo, no querías que ninguna mujer volviese a sufrir por ti. Pero cuando llegue… Viste que la tal Rachel y yo éramos dos gotas de agua. Solo por eso fui tu favorita, ¿A que si?

LOCKE: Me has pillado. Cuando te creí perdida, fue hora de aferrarme a la chica que tenia posibilidades de amarme. Pero he aprendido que hay que celebrar a los vivos.

MOG: ¡Sucedáneo de tórtolos! ¡Nos hemos dejado a los demás en la Cueva del Fénix!

SETZER: Resulta que al final no pudieron salir, mes amies.

SABIN: ¡Que ganas tenia yo de algo de acción!

EDGAR: Sobre todo cuando supiste que hay un dragón legendario de esos.

MOG: Y luego se quejaran del moogle informático, kupo.

Se volvieron a la entrada de la Cueva del Fénix y sus volcanes, el grupo de PDA que debían estar juntos daban buena señal y no tardaron en llegar… y ver el desastre.

LOCKE: ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¡Los ha vencido a todos!

MOG: Es el Dragón de Fuego, uno de los ocho legendarios y de los mas brutos, kupo.

EDGAR: ¡No podemos dejarles así!

SABIN: ¡Camorra! La echaba de menos.

CELES: Tenemos todos los Esper Elementales, vamos a enseñárselos…

SETZER: Venga, todos a la vez, soeur. ¡Esper Elemental Animal!

(Y aparecen Sasquacht, Raiden, Tritoch, Bahamut y el legendario Fénix.)

FENIX: Ahora ya no podrás jugar con fuego. ¡Llamas… de la Vida!

(Todos los demás se levantan del desmayo.)

RELM: Jo, ese bicho nos ha tumbado a todos. ¡Debe pagar!

SHADOW: Aun sigo siendo el portador de la Oscuridad. ¡Ya vera!

(Y vuelven al meollo Leviatán, Ixion, Titán, Alexander y Cerbero. ¡Los diez!)

MOG: Los diez Guerreros Mágicos se han reunido. ¡No podemos perder, kupo!

DRAGÓN: ¡Grrruuurrr!

FENIX: Cada uno por un lado. No podrá esquivar golpes desde diez direcciones.

RAIDEN: ¡Sable Brutal!

SASQUACHT: ¡Orbe de Hielo!

IXION: ¡Martillo de Thor!

BAHAMUT: ¡Llama Solar!

TITÁN: ¡Furia… de la Tierra!

TRITOCH: ¡Tri-aturdir!

LEVIATAN: ¡Marea Total!

ALEXANDER: ¡Veredicto… Final!

CERBERO: ¡Custodia del Infierno!

FENIX: ¡Por tu culpa, Rachel ya no volverá! ¡TORMENTA… DEL FENIX!

DRAGÓN: ¡GRRRUUURRR! (Muriese)

(Des-transforman y se reúnen a las afueras, tras ver el suceso de siempre.)

LOCKE: ¿Qué le pasa a ese humillo?

SABIN: Ah, si. Es el alma del dragón que se reúne con la parentela.

SETZER: ¡Tenemos todos los Espers Elementales! ¡A por Kefka!

LOCKE: ¿Se os ha olvidado algo mientras yo faltaba, chicos? La que empezó todo…

CELES: ¡Terra!

EDGAR: Es verdad. Gracias a ella somos lo que somos ahora. Yo no creía en magias…

CYAN: Debemos traerla con nosotros al menos, es medio Esper, puede ser útil.

RELM: ¡Viejo #2! ¡Esa medio Esper era más fuerte que todos nosotros!

STRAGO: La chiquilla tiene razón. Los Guerreros Mágicos toman su poder del de los Esper Elementales, pero es que ella es hija de uno de ellos. Nos supera con creces.

SHADOW: Hay algo que no os he contado. Realmente Mobliz no fue devastado. Tras el terremoto que asolo el mundo, su población se redujo a solo niños. Cosas del guión, ya sabéis. Y mientras estuve por allí Gilgamesh sintió una enorme energía con ellos.

GAU: ¡Gau también lo noto! ¡Terra debe estar con ellos!

CELES: Tener que cuidar de todos esos pequeños…

SETZER: El Falcon esta esperando, soeur. Vamos a por la líder, de rebote.

CELES: Me lees la mente, cajun.


	25. Chapter 25

Tomaron la nave de nuevo hasta el Veldt, y no muy lejos se alzaban las ruinas de lo que fue Mobliz. En la entrada, unos niños montaban vigilancia como podían.

NIÑOS: ¡Vais a tener que abriros camino, pánfilos!

VOZ: ¡Esperad!

TODOS: ¿? ¡Es Terra!

(Se acercan con Terra aun agarrando a los niños.)

NIÑO: Mama, ¿Estos son amigos?

TERRA: Claro. ¡Me alegro tanto de que volvierais! Os eche de menos.

LOCKE: ¡Terra, vamos de aquí! Si no detenemos a Kefka, todo estará perdido…

TERRA: Yo… Ya no puedo luchar…

CELES: ¿Qué te ha pasado?

TERRA: El día que el mundo decayó, Kefka soltó un rayo extraño hacia esta ciudad. Los adultos fueron diezmados intentando salvar a los pequeños. Solo quedaron ellos. En el momento en que llegue aquí, sentí que no podía dejarlos.

(Llegan un mozo y una moza no pequeños.)

DUANE: ¡No podéis llevaros a Terra, intrusos!

KATERIN: ¡Duane, por favor! Perdonarle. Pero es verdad, si Terra se fuera de aquí, el animo de sobrevivir se esfumaría de los que aun estamos.

TERRA: No se porque los niños me necesitan tanto… Pero me han hecho sentir cosas que nunca había conocido. Cuando me sentí así, perdí todo el ánimo de luchar…

EDGAR: Pero no puedes hacernos esto… Si todos estamos en el ajo fue gracias a ti.

TERRA: Sinceramente no puedo saber que me pasa. Y cada vez que intento entenderlo, menos ganas tengo de luchar. Yo misma no me comprendo.

NIÑO: ¡Que viene Phumbaba!

SABIN: Oye, ¿Quién es ese?

TERRA: Phumbaba es un antiguo demonio que fue liberado cuando el mundo peligró.

MOG: Voy a buscar su ficha en la MoguRed, si es que existe, kupo…

CYAN: ¡Señorita, no se le ocurra ir sola contra lo desconocido!

(No hace caso, Terra tira para afuera y va a encarar al incipiente monstruo.)

PHUMBABA: ¿Dónde están los Guerreros?

TERRA: ¿Otra vez? Aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría a ti, ¡Mal bicho!

PHUMBABA: ¡Los Guerreros Mágicos!

Se lanza a zurrar con la espada en mano, pero el pellejo del bicho es duro. Entonces va a recurrir a las magias. Mas potentes que las de Celes, pero no duran lo necesario.

TERRA: ¿Todavía aguanta?

PHUMBABA: ¡Grrrrrr!

(Desde lejos ven como el ogro aplasta a la chica y la quiere rematar.)

RELM: ¡Ya basta! Terra nos necesita. ¿Te vienes, Gau?

GAU: Aunque no me lo pidieras. ¡Saquemos los Espers!

SHADOW: Yo iré con ellos. Los demás contened a los otros niños.

(Todos conjuran lo de 'Esper Elemental Ejecución', y van a sacar a la amiga del lío.)

CARBUNCLO: ¡Luz del Rubí!

SIRENA: ¡Canto Silenciante!

GILGAMESH: Esto no te lo esperabas. ¡Vételas con el Guerrero de la Oscuridad!

PHUMBABA: Ellos son Guerreros Mágicos… Ahora veréis.

GILGAMESH: ¡Excalibur, Masamune!

(Saca las espadas conjuradas y se pone a dar sablazos. El ogro tira rayos en respuesta.)

SIRENA-CARBUNCLO: ¡Cambio Elemental a…!

(Cambian a Leviatán y Alexander y atizan al monstruo, este se obliga a huir.)

PHUMBABA: Grrrrrr… ¡Os quitare los Esper Elementales!

(Vuelven a la ciudad devastada tras des-transformarse. Meten a Terra en cama.)

TERRA: Lo he perdido definitivamente. El poder de Esper que aun me quedaba… Ya no puedo seros de ayuda. Y además, los niños no pueden pasar sin mí.

CELES: ¡Pero Terra!

TERRA: Quizás cuando pase algo de tiempo. Necesito entender que me pasa…

El grupo sale de la ciudad, y sale triste por que no cuenta con Terra. Cuando ya no les ve nadie de allá, Locke y Celes se interponen en el camino de los otros.

LOCKE: No puedo creer esto de vosotros. ¡Os vais sin pensar en nada para animarla!

CELES: Yo también perdí la esperanza una vez. Pero no es nada comparado con esto.

LOCKE: ¿No lo entendéis? ¡Terra es nuestra guía, es nuestra maestra! Sin ella, ninguno de nosotros sabríamos que son los Esper o la Magia ¡O nada! Hay que ayudarla.

EDGAR: Me fastidia, pero es verdad. Sin Terra, los Retornantes no habrían triunfado.

SABIN: ¿Volvemos, hermanito?

SETZER: Incluso yo, que apenas la conozco. Ha hecho mucho por nosotros.

STRAGO: Los Diez Guerreros Mágicos están juntos, por una cosa o por otra…

RELM: Gracias a ella. ¡Que rayos, esa chica también es nuestra segunda madre!

CYAN: Se lo que es perder alguien que quieres. Y yo también la quiero. ¡Vamos!

(Se vuelven decididos a la casa principal, pero son detenidos por la propia Terra.)

TERRA: ¡Sssh! Venid conmigo. Katerin va a tener un niño.

(Se alucinan. Tras reponerse van a la cama de Terra ahora ocupada por Katerin.)

KATERIN: Estoy muy feliz de tener un niño… Pero Duane parece desgraciado…

SHADOW: Yo le comprendo. No me sentí merecedor de aquella bendición. Aquella vez cometí un error dejando a mi niña sola… Ahora no sabrá quien es su padre.

CELES: ¡Es horrible! Tenemos que hacer que recapacite.

(Van hacia donde el mozo y le dan los argumentos mas convincentes que pudieron.)

DUANE: ¡Katerin! Ya he vuelto. Perdóname… No sabia que hacer ante esto. Se que he sido un marido horrible haciéndote esto, pero aprenderé. Por favor, déjame volver.

KATERIN: Duane…

MOG: ¡Eh, que vuelve Phumbaba! Pero hoy ya tengo su ficha, kupo.

LOCKE: ¿Qué podemos hacer contra el, peludo?

MOG: El monstruo ansia poseer vuestras Magizitas por que se malacostumbró a que los antiguos Esper fueran sus esclavos. Solo un buen golpe de estado le dejo confinado.

EDGAR: Ya sabemos lo que quiere. Vayamos por la puerta de atrás, no nos verán.

SABIN: Ya, no podemos dejar que nos vean con cuerpo Esper, seria la revolución…

TERRA: Yo me quedare a cuidar a Katerin. Soy la única en quien confían.

SETZER: Esta vez tienes razón, petit. Salgamos a reventar a ese indeseable.

TODOS: ¡Esper Elemental, Ejecución!

Allá van todos los Guerreros Mágicos a por el monstruo. La pelea esta igualada, pero es porque el monstruo se contiene… Les quiere vivos. Empiezan a caer como moscas.

LOCKE-EDGAR: ¡Ag…! (Golpe)

PHUMBABA: Para mi... Ifrit y Fénix del Fuego, Odin y Raiden de la Luz.

(Les ha quitado los PDA. Terra ve la acción desde la casa.)

TERRA: ¡Les ha des-transformado! Y ahora va a por los demás…

PHUMBABA: Estos son Shiva y Sasquacht del Hielo, y Eolo y Bahamut del Viento…

(Les va quitando sus Espers poquito a poquito… La hija de Esper se desespera.)

PHUMBABA: Entonces, Sirena y Leviatán, Carbunclo y Alexander… ¡Los tenéis ahí!

RELM: ¡Terra! ¡Haz algo!

GAU: ¡Acabara con todos!

(La chica siente algo en su interior, sabe que no puede dejarlos así.)

DUANE: ¡Terra, Katerin se va a poner peor!

TERRA: Encárgate tu, afuera hay alguien que me necesita mas…

PHUMBABA: (Lejos) ¡Grrrrrr! ¡Dármelos!

TERRA: _Relm, Gau, todos… Todos confían en mí. ¡No puedo defraudarles! _

(¡WHOAM! Se produjo el milagro, la señorita Bradford vuelve a transformarse.)

PHUMBABA: ¿? Siento energía de Esper a cinco grados sur…

TERRA: ¡Meteoro Fundido!

Vuelve a poder soltar la lluvia de pedruscos incandescentes, pero el monstruo tiene los aparatos PDA bien sujetos. A pesar de eso se le ve quemado y furioso.

PHUMBABA: Que bueno… ¡También te llevare a ti!

TERRA: Esto no lo podrás esquivar. ¡Magia… ULTIMA!

(Una explosión azul sacudió el planeta. Al irse el humo, el bicho había perdido algo.)

PHUMBABA: Me faltan Magizitas. ¿Cómo lo has hecho, maldita?

TERRA: (Tirada) Lo siento… Solo pude coger dos PDA… Las Magizitas han volado.

(Si, todo el campo estaba regado de ellas, pero los dos PDA reaccionaron a su dueña.)

LOCKE-CELES: ¿? Pero si son los nuestros… La energía de Terra entra en ellos.

MOG: ¡Muchos Esper han juntado su fuerza en un solo comunicador, kupo!

LOCKE: Se ha vuelto normal. Ha dado su fuerza para potenciar los PDA...

CELES: Mog, vigílala. Vamos a probar su regalo…

(Alzan los aparatos y un puñado de Magizitas entran en cada uno. Piensan en que decir.)

LOCKE: Rey Esper Elemental… ¡Ejecución!

El fuego, viento, luz, tierra, madera circulan a su alrededor y le transforman en un león alado, sobre dos piernas y piel ocre oscuro. Una criatura de FF8, se llama…

ESPER: ¡Gryphus, el Guardián de la Fuerza!

CELES: Reina Esper Elemental… ¡Ejecución!

El hielo, agua, trueno, metal, oscuridad la rodean y la convierten en un navío de guerra, que luego se cambia estilo Transformer en una androide acorazada, desde FF9 llega…

ESPER: ¡Arca, el Navío de la Eternidad!

MOG: Todos los demás os prestan su poder. ¡No lo uséis en vano, kupo!

GRYPHUS: Allí voy. ¡Absorción!

(Le quita su fuerza al monstruo y se la queda el, así es fácil quitarle los PDA.)

PHUMBABA: ¡Arg!

(Le zurra golpes y zarpazos y luego le deja sitio a Arca con sus metralletas y demás.)

GRYPHUS: Los dos a una. ¡Colisión Estelar!

ARCA: ¡Oscuridad… Eterna!

(Entre el meteoritazo del león y el cañonazo de energía negativa de la nave, paso esto.)

PHUMBABA: ¡GRRRUUURRR!

TERRA: ¡Aun no has acabado conmigo! ¡Magia ÚLTIMA!

(Muriese, claro)

GRYPHUS: Terra, no sabía que aun estabas disponible. Y no malpienses.

ARCA: Nuestra aparición la dio nuevas fuerzas, nos ha ayudado bien.

TERRA: No sabía que se podía crear una mezcla entre los Esper Elementales.

MOG: Anda, recojamos a los demás y demos la buena nueva, kupo.

Los tres seres excepcionales llevaron a sus compañeros a casa de Katerin. A la llegada los niños circundantes se asustaron de ver aquellas moles y a la hija de Esper.

NIÑOS: ¡Mas monstruos!

NIÑO: Tengo miedo… siempre tengo miedo… no puedo mas…

(Se echaba a llorar, algunos también. Una niña se acerco a Terra.)

NIÑA: Mama. Eres tú… Se que eres tu.

NIÑOS: ¿Esa es Mama? ¡TERRA!

(Por fin ven que la figura rosa es su querida Terra. Todos la achuchan y besan.)

TERRA: Ya puedo luchar… por fin entiendo lo que sentía. Aunque lo tuve oculto por mucho tiempo. ¡Esto era el Amor! Ahora se que debo luchar ¡Por el futuro de los niños!

(Duane aparece allí para poner orden en el gentío.)

TERRA: Duane, Katerin te necesita… y tu hijo también. Escuchar, Mama tiene que irse un tiempo. Volveré cuando sepa que vuestro futuro estará a salvo.

NIÑOS: ¡Mama! ¡No llorare! ¡No volveré a llorar!

(A la salida de allí, todos se iban a montar en el Falcon tras restaurar los PDA.)

TERRA: Gracias, me ayudasteis a entender esta parte de mi ser. Ahora creo que todos podemos tener un futuro. Tenemos que luchar por los que aun no han nacido.

RELM: Creí que me comía… Pero Terra no iba a dejarnos allí.

STRAGO: Ahora tenemos todos los posibles para ganar, Gryphus, Arca, y tu misma.

SETZER: A la torre de Kefka. ¡Que ya nos vale, mes amies!


	26. Chapter 26

Condujeron la antigua nave de Daryl hasta la torre que había en el ombligo del mundo. El malo más malo se suele apoltronar allí tras convertirse en dios. Pero había dudas…

EDGAR: Estamos entrando. ¡Es hora de irrumpir en el terreno de Kefka!

SETZER: Celes. ¿Te pasa algo, soeur?

CELES: Las Estatuas le dan a los Espers la energía para vivir. Si las destruimos…

SABIN: ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasara?

STRAGO: Los Esper, y la Magia en general… desaparecerán de este mundo…

LOCKE: Entonces ¿Qué pasara con Terra…?

(No quieren ni pensarlo. Se preparan para saltar al castillo.)

GAU: Gau huele algo escamoso.

SHADOW: Yo también lo noto. Es algo terriblemente fuerte. Quizás sea…

MOG: ¡Los dragones que faltan! El Dragón de Hueso y el Dragón Dorado.

CYAN: Si les venciéramos, ¿No podríamos conseguir ese famoso 'Esper imbatible'?

TERRA: Cabe la posibilidad. Si que nos vendría bien mas ayuda.

RELM: ¡Pues a donde quieras, chica!

(Algo se acerca volando. Son el gato padrino, el chocobo y el mumba.)

CAIT: Por fin te alcanzo, tío. Creí que no volverías para acabar la partida.

MOG: (Disimula) Ahora no…

CAIT: Aun no se para que han venido estos dos. Pero tanto si el mundo se va al garete como si lo salváis, queremos estar en primera fila. ¡A por los dragones esos!

(Aparecen como si les hubieran llamado. Los buenos van a transformarse.)

TODOS: ¡Esper Elemental Animal, Ejecución!

TERRA: Ahora voy yo. ¡IIiiaaaaaaaahh! (¡WHOAM!)

(Ya deberíamos estar hechos a la transformación de la muchacha. Allá van.)

DRAGONES: ¡Grrruuurrr!

MOG: El Dragón de Hueso es un zombi, kupo. ¡Intentad iluminarle!

RAIDEN: Creo que me toca. ¡Sable Brutal!

FENIX: Te lo preparare un poco… ¡Llamas de la Vida!

(Las dos cosas juntas fueron demasiado para el bicho no-muerto. Luego los demás.)

BOKO: ¡Wark wark wark!

CAIT: Dice que el Dragón Dorado no aguanta climas extremos. Aprovecharlo.

SASQUACHT: ¡Orbe del Hielo!

IXION: ¡Martillo de Thor!

BAHAMUT: ¡Llama Solar!

(Se queda literalmente calcinado. Los otros quieren zurrar también.)

LEVIATAN: Los que no hayáis dado leña, ayudarme a rematarlos…

CERBERO: ¡Custodia del Infierno!

ALEXANDER: ¡Veredicto Final!

(Entre la gran ola, la tormenta de oscuridad y el láser destrozante no quedo nada.)

MUMBA: ¡Lagunaaaaaaaa!

MOG: Dices bien amigo. ¡Los Diez Guerreros Mágicos han triunfado!

(El humillo de sus almas termina de concentrarse en los PDA y Mog investiga…)

CAIT: Supuse que te gustaría que te trajera un portátil… Con esto de la MoguRed…

TERRA: Ve buscando algo sobre el Esper liberado… Pero tenemos que avanzar.

(Avanzan por la zona mas profunda y enseguida encuentran al general loco.)

KEFKA: Bienvenidos, pequeños. Sabía que algún día vendríais. Así que me he tomado las molestias de preparar algo para entretenernos todos.

TERRA: ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas seguir desencadenado destrucción, eh?

KEFKA: He encontrado el poder definitivo. ¡Admirarlo!

(Toma unos cuantos de los presentes y los hace levitar para estrellarlos.)

KEFKA: Que poder mas magnifico. ¡Sois como insectos contra mí! ¡Destruiré todo!

TERRA: La gente seguirá construyendo lo que les arrebates. ¿ME OYES?

KEFKA: ¡Pues también los destruiré! ¿Por qué la gente se aferra a cosas perecederas? ¿Por qué la gente se aferra a la vida cuando saben que morirán?

TERRA: No es el resultado lo que uno busca en la vida. ¡Son las cosas del día a día, las victorias personales, la celebración de los que están vivos! Es suficiente si la gente es capaz de vivir la alegría que le da cada nuevo amanecer.

KEFKA: ¿Y habéis encontrado esa 'alegría' en este mundo destruido?

TODOS: ¡SIIII!

KEFKA: Jobar, me pitan las orejas…

TERRA: ¡Ya he conocido el AMOR!

LOCKE: Yo aprendí a olvidar lo malo… ¡Y vivir el presente!

CELES: Yo encontré a alguien que me aceptó. ¡Aunque fuera mutante!

EDGAR: Mi reino sueña con ser un lugar de libertad.

SABIN: ¡Y yo me encargare de que mi hermano lo consiga!

CYAN: ¡Mi familia vive dentro de mí!

GAU: ¡Los compañeros de Gau se preocupan por el!

SHADOW: Por fin aprendí a hacer amigos de verdad.

STRAGO: ¡Tengo una nieta única en el mundo!

RELM: ¡Y yo un abuelo que lo daría todo por mi!

SETZER: Mi alegría es mi nave. ¡Porque era de Daryl!

KEFKA: Esto es enfermante. ¡Parecéis capítulos de un libro de auto-ayuda! Ahora, para mi próximo truco… ¡Os haré desaparecer a todos! ¡Prepararos!

CELES: ¡Kefka, no sabes lo que estas haciendo! ¡Detente!

KEFKA: Destruiré todo. ¡Creare un monumento a la inexistencia!

LOCKE: No te permitiremos dañar ninguna criatura más.

KEFKA: ¿Pero que tiene de diver la destrucción si no se pierden vidas inestimables?

TERRA: ¡Se acabo, Kefka! (¡WHOAM!)

La chica pasa a cuerpo Esper, pero el maloso pasa a un cuerpo de ángel corrupto, con alas raídas y muy GRANDE. Los amigos que tiene más cerca se transforman.

LOCKE: ¡Rey Esper Elemental… Ejecución!

CELES: ¡Reina Esper Elemenal… Ejecución!

(Aparecen de nuevo Gryphus y Arca para ayudarla. Los dos se lanzan primero.)

GRYPHUS: ¡Colisión… Estelar!

ARCA: ¡Oscuridad Eterna!

(No le hace mucho. El enemigo va a contrarrestar con algo horrible.)

KEFKA: ¡Ángel… Caído!

MOG: ¡Ay Dios! ¡Yo se lo que hace eso!

(Suelta una bola de energía hacia ellos y la explosión es exagerada, pero siguen en pie.)

CAIT: ¿Y eso? Ni siquiera les ha tumbado. Y ahora Terra se ocupa de el…

MOG: No es tan fácil. El Ángel Caído es una técnica milenaria, no se como la aprendió, pero aunque es la mas fuerte no puede matar al objetivo. Las moléculas vivas aguantan. Pero eso si, tras sufrirla, el impacto de una piedrecilla podría acabar con tu vida, kupo.

KEFKA: ¡Desapareced!

(Les da un empujón y como el moogle predijo, vuelven a su cuerpo normal, inmóviles.)

AMBOS: Aaaaah… (Dolor)

TERRA: ¡¿Cómo has podido?! ¡Muere!

(Se engarra en cuerpo a cuerpo en el aire, y le da una ración de Meteoro Fusión.)

KEFKA: Arf… No me he olvidado de ti. Por que no puedes controlar los opuestos, no tienes fuerza para vencerme. ¡Sufre el poder de lo paradójico! ¡Ángel Caído!

Y lo comprobó. Sintió una fuerza abrasadora, que a la vez le helaba los huesos. Cayó sin remedio ante los pies de sus compañeros. Los otros se incorporaron difícilmente.

EDGAR: Yo creí que solo Gryphus o Arca podrían plantarle cara…

SHADOW: La ha rematado con eso. Mucho me temo que la haya…

(Se acercaron hasta la chica. Locke la sentó pero no respondía. Celes los miraba.)

LOCKE: No puede ser… No la oigo respirar…

CELES: ¡NO! ¡La ha matado!

Algo exploto entre ellos. Locke había perdido a la mujer que le enseño la Magia, a no tener que ver para creer, mientras la mutante perdía a la que creyó su única semejante.

CELES: ¡Era mi amiga, mi única amiga de verdad! ¡La has matado, monstruo!

LOCKE: ¡Kefka, no te lo perdonare! ¡No te lo perdonare NUNCA!

AMBOS: ¡GRAAAAAAAAAH! (¡floaaamm!)

Del cuerpo de Locke brotaba un fuego brutal, del de Celes un vendaval bajo cero. Las fuerzas se juntaron y sus deseos fueron solo uno… Juntaron los PDA sin saberlo.

RELM: ¿Qué les pasa?

STRAGO: Esas sombras son de los dragones… Por fin veremos al Esper invencible.

LOCKE/CELES: Antiguo Esper Elemental… ¡Ejecución!

Sus cuerpos se unieron en una enorme figura que iba siendo acorazada por cada uno de los pedazos de Magizita. Al terminar se vio la figura del caballero imbatido, era…

_ESPER: ¡ARTURO... PENDRAGON_!

KEFKA: Mira quien llega. El rey de todas las leyendas, el caballero Arturo.

ARTURO: Soy el Esper que tiene el poder de los 10 Guerreros. Arturo Pendragón.

KEFKA: Que bien. ¡Vas a presenciar mi poder! ¡ULTIMA!

(Se la traga la explosión entera, ya que no la esperaba ni por asomo.)

ARTURO: ¡Arg!

KEFKA: Así no darás la lata. ¡Ahora, Ángel Caído!

ARTURO: ¡Aaaaaaaarrg! (dolor)

_LOCKE: No puede ser… jure que protegería a Terra, y no he podido…_

_CELES: No podemos terminar así. ¡Terra habrá muerto a lo tonto! _

_LOCKE: Si… Por todos los que nos ven ahora, y confían en nosotros…_

_CELES: ¡Terra, míranos! _

(El Esper se separo en Locke y Celes, sus desnudas siluetas, rodeados de Magizitas.)

KEFKA: ¡Es imposible! ¡No pueden haber sobrevivido a eso!

MOG: Se han separado en estado de suspensión elemental… ahora vuelven a…

(Los dos humanos se acercan, las Magizitas los rodean y reconstruyen al guerrero.)

ARTURO: No puedo perder ante ti. Eso no te volverá a funcionar.

(Se acerca a supervelocidad y le mete unos cuantos tortazos a manos vacías.)

KEFKA: No ha estado mal. ¡Pero te destruiré! He estado mucho tiempo aquí encerrado. ¡Todo mi odio, toda mi ira se ha convertido en poder, y ha aumentado mi fuerza!

ARTURO: ¡Kefka, tu maldad ha ido muy lejos, debe ser eliminada!

(Saca la espada y se vuelve una barra de luz gigante con la que le va a atravesar…)

ARTURO: ¡GUILLOTINA... CÓSMICA!

KEFKA: ¡IIIAAAAARRRG! (desintegración)

CAIT: ¡Lo consiguió! ¡Ese recién llegado lo ha conseguido!

(El ambiente vuelve a una relativa calma. El Esper se descompone de vuelta.)

CELES: Le hemos vencido…

LOCKE: Pero a que precio…

(La muerta se empieza a mover contra todo pronóstico.)

SABIN: ¡EH! ¡Que se mueve! ¡No esta muerta!

TERRA: Gracias… por usar a Arturo… parece que era la única manera.

STRAGO: Gracias al cielo, chiquilla. Deja que cure esas averías…

RELM: Ya, el abuelo se sabe Magia Azul, también sirven para recuperarse.

CYAN: Aquí falla algo. El mundo sigue hecho pedazos, y la Magia aun funciona…

MOG: Tiene razón el cuarentón. Kefka desapareció, pero algo retiene la Magia aquí...


	27. Chapter 27

Los átomos que desperdigo el maloso al morir vuelan hacia una criatura cercana, que habría pasado desapercibida si no fuera porque oculto su energía vital hasta ahora.

TERRA: ¿Qué es esa cosa?

MOG: Creo que lo se… es de la especie de Arma Ultima, un ser creado también por el planeta para protegerse de sus heridas, meteoros por ejemplo. ¿Cait?

CAIT: No necesito ninguna página web para esto, peludo. Esa belleza es Arma Omega. Si bien no tiene inteligencia ni lenguaje, su brutalidad va más allá de lo ortodoxo.

SETZER: ¡Se ha comido los restos de Kefka! ¡Se hará más poderosa!

SHADOW: Esto no será como Arma Ultima. Los diez guerreros juntos les costo Dios y ayuda cargarse a aquella cosa. Necesitamos a los Esper reales.

OMEGA: ¡GRRRUUURRR!

EDGAR: ¡Se escapa! Eso quiere decir… que por ahí se entraba ¡Al mundo Esper!

(Pues si, el monstruo vuela hacia un agujero negro que absorbe todo lo que ve.)

BOKO: ¡Waaaarrrk!

LOCKE: El chocobo esta nervioso… pero Terra esta a salvo, ¡Vamos!

CELES: ¡Le enseñaremos como reunimos el poder de los demás!

AMBOS: ¡Rey/Reina Esper Elemental… Ejecución!

MUMBA: ¿Laguna?

GRYPHUS: ¡Gryphus el Guardián de la Fuerza!

ARCA: ¡Arca el Navío de la Eternidad!

Echan a volar con sus amigos en brazos, pero pronto se los dejan a Cait y su burbuja de protección. ¿Qué? ¡Es un gato padrino! Como decía, siguen al bicho a través de portal.

GRYPHUS: Hay que frenarle de algún modo. ¡Absorción!

OMEGA: ¡Grur!

GRYPHUS: Le he sacado un buen pedazo de su fuerza… ¡Pero se mantiene!

ARCA: Déjamelo a mi. ¡Oscuridad… Eterna!

(Dispara sus cañones y le hace buen daño, pero la piel del Arma se regenera.)

ARCA: A esa velocidad de regeneración, siempre podrá recuperarse a tiempo…

OMEGA: _¡Pilar… de Luz! _

(Suelta una columna de luz que les acierta de lleno a los dos Esper…)

AMBOS: ¡IIAAAAAAAAAAGG…! (Dolor)

(Todos caen a tierra, donde vencieron a Kefka, desperdigados entre los escombros.)

TODOS: Ayyy… (Más dolor)

TERRA: Ya vera… Aun no me ha vencido… (¡WHOAM!)

(Se transforma en el Esper rosa, pero su amigo la retuvo de un brazo.)

LOCKE: Terra, por favor. Esa cosa es inmortal…

CELES: Por mucho que la atacábamos se regeneraba al instante.

TERRA: No puede ser… Teníamos que salvar al mundo del Imperio… que salvar el mundo Esper de las manos de Kefka… y no hemos podido salvar ni uno. ¡Ni uno solo! Vencer a ese monstruo es tan inútil… como mover esta maldita chatarra…

(Trata de mover un pilar del castillo que esta en medio. Por supuesto, no puede hacerlo.)

VOZ: Terra. Inténtalo, inténtalo con toda tu fuerza.

TERRA: ¿Quién es?

(Terra empuja, una imagen espectral se acerca a ella y la ayuda a lograrlo.)

TERRA: Lo he hecho…

VOZ: Soy yo, tu padre. Creía que ya aprendiste a no ceder nunca.

Maduin se revela en forma espectral así como los demás Espers. Los de tipo humano están cerca de cada héroe, los de tipo animal se sientan callados en la retaguardia.

MADUIN: Si hemos llegado hasta aquí, ha sido con nuestra fuerza.

SABIN: ¿Nuestra de nosotros?

MADUIN: Nuestra.

IFRIT: Vosotros nos disteis un cuerpo, y nosotros os dábamos poder. Es nuestra fuerza.

LOCKE: Solo entre nosotros pudimos…

SHIVA: Esa era nuestra fuerza. Con ella nunca desfallecimos.

CELES: Nuestra fuerza, entre vosotros y nosotros, nadie más.

ODIN: No, también era de todos los que nos apoyaron, los sueños que nos confiaron y las esperanzas que nos infundieron. Todos estamos en esto.

EDGAR: ¿? ¡Mirad allí!

(Aparecen de los amigos de Mog otras figuras fantasmales, son… los diez antiguos.)

RAMUH: Los antiguos Guerreros Mágicos, se han manifestado…

GUERREROS: Arma Omega no tiene cerebro, solo es una herramienta del planeta.

GUERRERAS: Si encarnáis al caballero Arturo, podréis destruirle de alguna forma.

SIRENA: El caballero Arturo… ¡Que guapo eeeees!

GUERREROS: Si muere, la energía vital que le compone curara el planeta entero.

GUERRERAS: ¿Qué decís? ¿Lo intentareis… o no?

TERRA: Lo haremos. Y crearemos una nueva fantasía… todos juntos.

TODOS: ¡Antiguo Esper Elemental… Ejecución!

Todos los protagonistas liberan su energía elemental oculta como antes lo hicieron Locke y Celes. Aparece de nuevo el Esper invencible, pero ahora su cuerpo alberga a los diez humanos, sus desnudas figuras cogidas en un corro con Terra en su centro.

_ESPER: ¡ARTURO PENDRAGON_!

OMEGA: ¡Grrruuurrr!

ARTURO: ¿A dónde crees que vas?

(Le engancha de la cola y le arrastra por el agujero hacia el mundo humano otra vez.)

OMEGA: ¡Grrruuurrr!

_TERRA: ¿Cómo hizo lo de antes? _

_SABIN: Nos habían dicho que Arma Omega no tiene juicio ninguno. _

_EDGAR: Entonces debe haber alguien ahí dentro que le maneje. _

_TERRA: Quizás es… ¡Aquello!_

(Se fija en la cara que brota del ombligo de la bestia al estilo Alien. Se parece a…)

ARTURO: ¡El general Kefka esta dentro del monstruo!

_KEFKA: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo han podido descubrirme? ¡Lo pagaran! _

OMEGA: _¡Rotura Terrestre! _

(Libera una gran cantidad de rayos oscuros que podrían dinamitar el planeta.)

CAIT: ¡Eh! ¡Si vuelve a hacer eso, reducirá el mundo humano a cenizas!

ARTURO: Tengo que sacarle de ahí…

_KEFKA: ¡Nooooooooooo! _

(Le agarra del cabezón y estira hasta desmembrarlo del monstruo gigante.)

_KEFKA: ¡No me vencerá! ¡El mundo Esper será solo mío! ¡IAARG! _

ARTURO: ¡GUILLOTINA… CÓSMICA!

OMEGA: ¡GRRRUUURRR!

(Destroza al monstruo debilitado con la espada de luz, su energía vital flota por ahí.)

KEFKA: ¡MUERE!

Se lanza con los pelos erizados a ensartárselos al Esper, este expulsa de su cuerpo a los héroes décimas de segundo antes de ser empalado brutalmente por varios sitios.

RELM: ¡Arturo!

STRAGO: Nos ha desalojado de si, renunciando a su fuerza… por nosotros.

ARTURO: ¡Caballeros... de la Mesa Redonda!

El ataque desesperado del rey Arturo, la llamada a sus caballeros. Los diez Espers de tipo humano van desgajándose de su cuerpo y propinan al malo un golpe con la espada de su maestro, uno tras otro, al grito de ¡Kia! ¡Ha! ¡Yaaa! y demás.

ARTURO: Maldito…

KEFKA: ¡NO! ¡El mundo Esper iba a ser mío! ¡NOOOOOO!

(Desintegración total. La calma verdadera llega ahora.)

TERRA: Ya esta… Papa, lo hemos hecho…

(Aparecen de nuevo todos los Espers, esta vez ya con cuerpo material.)

LOCKE: Gracias. Habéis hecho mucho por nosotros, y nuestro mundo…

IFRIT: No, nosotros debemos agradeceros habernos alojado en vosotros.

E-HUMANOS: Gracias.

E-ANIMALES: A todos.

EOLO: Je suis satisfait.

CELES: Eso es francés ¿No, Eolo? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

SETZER: Es por haber estado junto a mi, soeur.

EOLO: Es verdad. He dicho 'estoy muy contento'.

CELES: Yo también. ¿? Los restos de Arma Omega… ¡Se desintegran!

MADUIN: Su energía vital esta devolviendo la salud a vuestro planeta. Miradlo.

EDGAR: Esto se acabo…

SABIN: ¡Y esta vez de verdad!

MOG: Pues tiene razón. Si os vencía vuestras almas irían a la Corriente Vital para así sanar el planeta, pero fue Omega quien murió. La naturaleza es sabia, si señor.

ESPERS: ¡Corred, es la despedida! ¡El camino que abrió Kefka se cerrara pronto!

TERRA: A partir de ahora, vosotros tendréis que defender vuestro mundo…

MOG: ¡Yo quiero quedarme con ellos, y el viejo Ramuh…!

CAIT: ¡No puedes! Si no lo sabias ya…

MOG: Lo escribiré… ¡Escribiré como salvasteis el mundo humano y el de los Esper, los Guerreros Mágicos de la nueva leyenda! ¡Pondré en la MoguRed… La Sexta Fantasía!

(Los humanos se fueron por el agujero oscuro hasta su mundo, pero un PDA sonaba…)

RELM: ¿Y esto?

PDA: Soy yo, Sirena. Relm, tu padre esta vivo. Puedo sentirlo.

RELM: ¿Mi padre?

PDA: Lo se porque la memoria de los Esper es común. Tu padre ha estado a tu lado.

RELM: Mi padre… tengo que saber quien es…

(Al salir del agujero acabaron en el torreón del castillo de Gestahl, pero algo fallaba.)

CYAN: El ambiente esta tranquilo… ¡Ese reloj! ¡Son las 12:50 a.m.!

GAU: ¿Eso es verdad, Vuesa Merced?

CYAN: Y además… Es el 26 de octubre… eso es… mucho antes de encontraros.

LOCKE: ¡Yo lo se! Es el día que empezó toda esta santa agonía…

TERRA: El día que llegue a Narshe… Pero si hemos vuelto a este día y esta hora…

(Temblores en el palacio. Los demás prefieren ir tirando millas.)

GAU: Esto se va a caer.

SETZER: No hay tiempo que perder. La nave estaba aparcada cerca de la ciudad.

CELES: Vamos gente, ahora hay que colaborar de nuevo. ¿Terra?

TERRA: Las Magizitas… La Magia desaparecerá de este mundo…

EDGAR: Es verdad, los Esper ya no existirán aquí.

CELES: ¿Terra también?

TERRA: Venid, aun puedo sacaros de aquí con mis ultimas fuerzas. (¡WHOAM!)

(Se transforma y se abre paso por las puertas que están cerradas. Ved los créditos.)


	28. Chapter 28

CYAN GARAMOND, CABALLERO DE LA TIERRA.

(Cyan va por delante y Edgar se queda pillado en un balcón.)

EDGAR: ¿Cyan, puedes con ese botón?

CYAN: ¿Para la pasarela? Malditas maquinas, como las odio…

(Intenta pulsarlo pero esta duro. Al final le da un porrazo y Edgar casi se cae.)

EDGAR: ¡Epa!

CYAN: Tienes que enseñarle a la tecnología quien manda, rey Fígaro.

EDGAR: Jope…

SETZER GABBIANI, JUGADOR DEL VIENTO.

(Llegan a un cruce. Setzer los detiene a tiempo.)

SETZER: Esperad. (Tira una moneda) A ver, por allá… ¡No, por aquí!

(Se van por el camino contrario al de la moneda. Poco después el pasillo se cae.)

SETZER: Hay veces en la vida que tienes que sentir en el corazón cual es el camino.

TODOS: ¿?

SETZER: ¡Ay, Daryl, ya empiezo a hablar como tu!

EDGAR/SABIN FÍGARO, HERMANOS DE LA LUZ Y MADERA.

(Yendo por un pasillo, las vigas se van a caer encima del rey Fígaro. Sabin lo para.)

EDGAR: ¿Sabin?

SABIN: Nunca le di la espalda al reino, hermano. Siempre supe que tú serias mejor rey. Sabía que te ayudaría algún día. ¡Y ya se por que tengo estos estúpidos músculos!

(Lanza lejos las vigas caídas, el rey se incorpora.)

EDGAR: Gracias…

MOG, EL LÍDER DE LOS MOOGLES.

(En una pasarela, el firme se desfonda y Mog se agarra a un hierro para no caer.)

MOG: ¡Ah! ¡Ayúdame, grandullón!

EDGAR: ¡Veré lo que puedo hacer, tu aguanta!

(Saca de la capa un brazo mecánico portátil, completamente articulado y sofisticado.)

EDGAR: Desde siete metros, esto podría quitarle el sostén a cualquier mujer.

MOG: (Enganchado) ¡Eh, cuidado con el pelo!

GAU, EL PALADÍN DEL METAL.

(En una zona abierta, Gau da botes de contento, Relm les llama la atención.)

GAU: ¡Gau encontró un atajo!

RELM: Habrá que hacerle caso.

(Gau coge al mas cercano a el, que resulta ser Celes, y lanza a deslizar por el tejadillo.)

CELES: ¡Iaaaaaaaah!

RELM: Gau, cuando nos la encontremos de vuelta te va a matar.

GAU: ¿Me defenderás?

RELM: Ay…

LOCKE / CELES, LOS AMANTES DEL FUEGO Y EL HIELO.

(Están otra vez en un pasillo interior, las vigas del suelo no aguantaran mucho más.)

SETZER: ¡Vamos, este suelo va a romperse!

(A Celes se le cae algo cerca del abismo, va a recogerlo y se va a caer también…)

CELES: ¡AAAH! ¡Locke!

LOCKE: ¡No te volveré a perder otra vez, lo prometo!

(La coge del brazo y la pone a salvo, el jugador de cartas se escandaliza.)

SETZER: Casi la diñas al volver a por esa baratija. Anda, nos fuimos.

(Se ve que la baratija es la bandana de Locke, la de la gaviota.)

TERRA BRADFORD, LA SEMIESPER.

(Pasando por los laboratorios, Terra transformada se des-transforma supinamente.)

TERRA: ¡Ag!

VOZ: No te pares ahora, hija…

TERRA: ¿Papa?

VOZ: Terra, debemos separarnos. Los Esper desaparecerán de este mundo. Pero si tu alma humana se aferra con fuerza a algo en este mundo, podrás vivir como humana.

TERRA: Se de que hablas… Duane, Katerin… Ya voy…

RELM ARROWNY, LA ARTISTA DEL AGUA.

(Parece increíble, pero para llegar a la aeronave debían subir unas escaleras.)

RELM: ¡Abuelo, deja de hacer el tonto!

STRAGO: Perdona, cariño. Ya no soy tan ágil como debiera.

RELM: Como te oiga otro quejido, ¡Te dibujo!

STRAGO: ¡NOOOO! (Mete el turbo)

RELM: Bueno… Solo por una vez, quisiera un cuadro tuyo. Sin trucos…

STRAGO: ¿Cómo puedes pensar en cuadros ahora?

SHADOW, EL NINJA DE LAS SOMBRAS.

SHADOW: Interceptor, sigue adelante. Olvídate de mí… (este se aleja a duras penas) ¡Baram! ¡Voy a dejar de huir! Volveré a empezar de nuevo, y lo haré bien…

(Relm vuelve atrás y le encuentra dispuesto a escapar solo.)

RELM: Ya no tienes que hacerte el duro. Sirena me lo contó todo… Papa.

SHADOW: Parece que esa pendona no se lo quiso callar… ¿Estas enfadada?

RELM: ¿Tu que crees? ¿Por qué nos dejaste a mama y a mí solas en Thamasa?

SHADOW: No quería que la gente supiera que tuvisteis trato con un delincuente.

RELM: Pero de esa forma sufrimos nosotras. Incluso Duane aprendió a ser padre.

SHADOW: Bueno, ya lo he dicho… Que volvería a empezar. Perdóname…

RELM: Anda, vámonos a la nave. Juntos.

STRAGO MAGUS, EL ABUELO DEL TRUENO.

(El abuelo no alcanza la escalerilla de la nave por muy poco.)

STRAGO: ¡No! ¡Alguien como yo no conoce la derrota! ¡Hop!

(Coge la escalerilla al vuelo.)

STRAGO: Estaría bueno…

(Y finalmente, están todos en la nave preparados.)

TERRA: ¡Vamos, venid conmigo! (¡WHOAM!)

(Increíblemente ha podido transformarse una ultima vez, echa a volar.)

EDGAR: Esa era la última Magizita… Ya no quedan en el mundo humano.

CELES: ¡Terra, ya esta bien!

TERRA: Tengo que encontrar a Duane y Katerin…

(Sigue volando hacia Mobliz, sus amigos la siguen. Al poco rato, se agota su poder.)

SABIN: ¡Se va a caer!

SETZER: No si mi pequeño puede evitarlo.

Vuela raso y de forma increíble la chica reboto en la tela del dirigible y cayo a salvo en la cubierta. Todos van a recogerla y despierta lentamente.

TERRA: Setzer, gracias por lo de antes…

SETZER: Ya te dije que es la mejor nave del mundo.

TERRA: ¿Pero este no es…? Le reconozco… Es otra vez el Blackjack.

SETZER: Pues eso quería decir.

(La nave se aleja por el horizonte mientras salen los últimos créditos.)

***********************************************************

TODOS: ¡Gracias por haber leído nuestra historia hasta ahora, tíos!

VOZ: ¡Eh, atención todos!

TODOS: ¡Es el Señor L!

LEON: Creo que ya os dije como me llamaba, bobos. Pero bueno.

VOZ: No, no lo hiciste.

TODOS: ¿Quién ha hablado?

LEON: Por fin vais a conocer a mi cliente. Prepararos.

(Sale de las sombras el culpable de este mal intento de cameo crossover.)

AUTOR: Si, yo lo hice. Quiero, eh, queremos decir unas últimas palabras.

TODOS: ¿Qué cosa?

YAMI-AUTOR: Si seguís aquí es gracias al Dios Backup. Adorarle cuando tengáis un rato libre. Y tener cuidado con el Diablo Password y sus demonios Viruses.

LEON: Pero aun no les has contado como te llamas, ni a mi...

YAMI-AUTOR: (Guiño) Eso es un secreto...

AUTOR: ¡Colegas fanficcers, estaros preparados para mi mejor obra hasta ahora...!

_**¡LA ACADEMIA SQUEENIX!**_


End file.
